Rio the Darkness 4: Love and Light
by Ricardo the Black Hawk
Summary: The fourth story in "The Rio the Darkness" Saga. One year since the events of Nexus and his rule of Rio. Blu and Jewel have been living a peaceful life for so long now. But while they Blue Macaw family have been living peacefully in Rio, what has been happening back in the World of Light? Have things been the same there? (Sequel to "Rio the Darkness 3")
1. Just another morning in Rio

**Rio the Darkness 4: Love and Light**

**Hey, everyone, Ricardo here. I know I said I have finished the other story line "The Blue Macaws' new adventures" and I decided to make one more story to finish off "The Rio the Darkness" saga.**

**I hope you all enjoy this story. 40 percent of this work goes to Arlene the Scarlet Macaw.**

**Anyway, I've talked enough. Enjoy the story.**

It was a beautiful quiet day all across the magical city of Rio de Janeiro. It had been one-full year since the events of Nexus and the other villains taking complete control of the Jungle in an attempt to become immortal with the Orb of Darkness.

Thanks to the Blue Macaw named Blu, and the Queen of Light, the Angelus, they were able to defeat him and restore order to Rio.

###

**Flashback**

_Both Blu and the Anglus stood on both Nexus's left and right, with demon arms tied around their necks and serpent heads biting into them._

_Nexus looked to his right, where the right demon arm was tied tight around Blu's neck and slowly choking him, with the right serpent head bit into his chest._

_Nexus looked to his left, where the left demon arm was also tied tight around the Angelus neck and slowly choking her, with the left serpent head bit into her chest._

_**"Hahah, now you both die." **Nexus laughed, as he was now finally read to end Blu and the Angelus._

_What can they both do now? Neither one of them has a chance to defeat Nexus with their powers._

_The Angelus may be the Queen of Light, but she didn't know what to do to save herself and Blu out of this situation._

_Blu however, had one idea left over. It was very risky, but it seems they both don't have another more options at this very moment._

_"Angelus!" Blu yelled, quickly catching her attention and also trying not to choke. "Put your wing up."_

_"Why?!" the Angelus asked, also trying to get free from the demon arm._

_"Just do it!" Blu yelled, as Nexus was trying to pull Blu closer to him to finish the job._

_The Angelus didn't know what Blu was up to, but obeyed and lifted her left wing up. "I hope you know what you're doing!"_

_"So do I." Blu hoped, also lifting his wing up, but the right wing instead._

_Nexus saw both Blu and the Angelus charging up the light beams in their wings. **"Huh, what are you doing?"**_

_Blu and Angelus fire beams fired at each other, causing both of their beams to created a large explosion of light essence right into Nexus's body._

_**"No...No...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** Nexus screamed, as the light explosion fired directly into his body and traveled light essence into his heart where the Orb of Darkness was located._

_Arlene and Nico watched the explosion from outside of the shield and covered their eyes from the explosion._

_After one entire minute, Arlene opened her eyes and saw the dark essence shield was destroyed and Blu and the Angelus laying down on their backs, groaning in pain._

_However, there was no sign of Nexus anywhere. Could he have finally been destroyed once and for all?_

_The Angelus was the first to get back up onto her talons. "Uhhhh...It worked..."_

_"Yeah, it worked." Blu groaned, while putting on a smirk._

_"Blu, are you okay?" the Angelus asked, helping him stand back up onto his talons._

_"I'm fine," Blu answered, as he looked over near a tree, where he had found Nexus, who was laying on his back in the middle of the area, slowly dying from the explosion._

_When Nexus had took the Orb of Darkness into his body, that's what was powering all of the abilities and dark essence in his DNA._

_The chain reaction of the explosion had caused the Orb of Darkness to drop out of his body and onto the ground._

_Though he was dying, Nexus muttered a couple of words to himself. **"I don't understand. I had so much power."**_

_"Strength isn't everything." Blu said, glazing over at the dying Hawk._

_Nexus looked to his side and saw the Siphon laying right next to him. Nexus tried to extend his wing to get it, but Blu walked over to him and kicked the Siphon away before he could get it._

_Arlene quickly ran over to Rico's corpse and began shaking him. "Rico?! Are you okay?"_

_**"All I wanted was power..."** Nexus said, as he slowly began speaking his last words, with his body leaking with dark essence, as he his body was slowly burning out._

_"Wanting something does not give you right to take it." Blu explained, as he kneeled down to him, knowing that Nexus was dangerous, but he can't do anything now._

_"**Wh**at wou**ld y**ou kn**o**w?" Nexus asked, with a growl followed after._

_"I know that when you want something, you earn it." Blu replied, with an angry face. "You wanted to be a God. A God does not enslave his people, he cares for them and shows respect."_

_"**Resp**ect?" Nexus scoffed, before managing to give a slight chuckle. "P**ath**eti**c** peo**p**le li**k**e t**hem**, d**on't** deserve respect."_

_"They are not pathetic!" Blu yelled. "...You were too greedy, Nexus."_

_**"You're still nothing but...A boy..."** with that last word, Nexus slowly closed his eyes and hit the back of his head down on the ground._

_Blu looked at him, before standing back up onto his talons. Blu picked up the Orb of Darkness, which has been laying near Nexus the whole time._

_When he had the Orb in his wings, Blu began to walk back over to his friends; before he left, he took one quick look at Nexus's corpse and said: "O que você disser, Nexus. (whatever you say, Nexus)"_

###

Even after they had defeated Nexus, that had brought back the one thing Blu cared about more than anything in the world. His wife Jewel. But even though Jewel was brought back from the dead, Blu could not his best friend from dying.

Rico, a noble black hawk who would protect those he loved no matter what. But even though he was tough, he had given his life for Jewel's, to make amends for all he had done when he was working with Nexus.

###

**Flashback**

_Blu could not believe what Rico had just said and began to panic. "No. Please, no. Rico, don't die."_

_Arlene quickly ran to the other side of the bed and looked down at her friend-like-brother. "Yeah, Rico. You can't, die."_

_"Sorry, Arlene...I had to give up my life...For Jewel..." Rico said, as slight tears were filling up in his ocean blue eyes._

_Arlene began crying heavily and moved herself closer to him. "No...please."_

_"Blu, Arlene..." Rico said, as he knew he didn't have long left. Rico extended both his wings and held Arlene's left wing in his right wing and held Blu's right wing in his left wing. "...I love your guys...You're my family..."_

_Arlene began crying even more and held his wing a little harder. "You're part of our family, too."_

_Blu, who was now like Arlene, crying his eyes out, placed his other wing on Rico's left wing. "You're my Brother..."_

_"It'll be okay, guys...It'll be okay." Rico promised, managed to put on a smile, and with his eyes closing_

_Arlene whimpered and struggled to get her words out. "We'll see...you soon..."_

_"At least this time we get to say goodbye..." Blu said, as he dropped tears onto Rico's chest. "Goodbye, Ricardo."_

_"Goodbye...Blu...Arlene...Jewel...I love you all." with that last sentence, Rico closed his eyes and quietly passed away in peace._

_Blu burst into tears as Jewel hugged Blu for comfort. Arlene covered her face in her wings as more tears were dropping out of her eyes._

_Jewel beckoned for Arlene to come over to them. Jewel hugged both Blu and Arlene. Blu hugged both Arlene and Jewel, and Arlene hugged her friends, too. Nico joined in the hug and him too, was crying out tears._

_The Angelus could only watch as the four friends hugged each other in their wings in sadness._

###

**Present time**

It was a quiet relaxing day throughout the Jungle of Rio de Janeiro, home to all the local birds and other animals. Among the tree hollows throughout the jungle, in one of those tree hollows was home to five very rare birds that any smuggler would do anything to get their hands on.

They were Blue Macaws.

There was the father, a kind-hearted clumsy bird named Blu. Along with his beautiful wife, a beautiful, yet feisty bird named Jewel. And last but not least, their three children. Two boys named Rey and Azul, along with their sister named Crystal.

Blu and Jewel's chicks were now one-years-old, but in human years it would be like they were five-years-old.

In the blue macaws' family tree, the two lovebirds named Blu and Jewel had just woken up from a very peaceful loving sleep. They bother smiled at each other and leaned their heads up a little.

Jewel had slept in Blu's wings for the night, and Blu was delighted to keep Jewel nice and comfortable every night.

"Good morning, Jewel." Blu was the first to greet his beautiful, wife while he gentle took his wings from around her body.

"Good morning, Blu." his beatil wife replied while she leaned her head forward and softly, she and her husband shared a quick kiss together to express their love.

"How did you sleep?" Blu inquired, leaning up in the nest and stretching out his dark blue wings, preparing to fly somewhere very soon.

"Lovely, especially when you're keeping me warm." Jewel replied to her husband with a sweet tone in her voice, and a smile on her light grey beak.

Blu smiled as he stood up out of the nest comfortable nice and waltzed his way over to the hollow exit/entrance. Before he left, Blu took one quick look at his beautiful wife and his three sleeping children. "Jewel, I'm going to get breakfast."

Jewel smiled in response and planted a kiss on her own wing and blew it towards Blu. "Be quick, lovehawk."

"I will." Blu smiled, extending his wings out from his sides and flying out of his tree, getting breakfast for his family and ready for another beautiful day.

###

Meanwhile, somewhere not too far from where the Blue Macaw family live, a female scarlet macaw named Arlene had just woken up from her nest during the same time Blu and Jewel woken up.

She stood up in the nest and stretched her wings and talons before walking over to the hollow exit/entrance to begin another glorious day in Rio.

Arlene sighed as she jumped out of her tree hollow and soared through the air, flying through the magically Jungle of Rio de Janeiro. "Now for a new day."

Arlene then began to fly to the food area in the Jungle where favorious fruits grow on trees such as mangoes, bananas, apples, star fruits, strawberries.

After a short-flight through the Jungle, Arlene arrived at a mango tree to pick a mango for he to eat for took a mango into his light black talons and was about to fly away with her good until she heard a too familiar voice. "Arlene?"

Arlene recognized that voice immediately and turned around, her wings flapping her in mid-air and her talons secured onto the mango. Arlene smiled when she saw it was her friend, a male blue macaw. "Oh, hey Blu."

"How have you been?" Blu inquired, while holding two mangoes in his talons for him and Jewel and a couple of grapes for his children.

"I've been good." Arlene answered. "How about you and your family?"

"We're fine. It's me and Jewel's one year anniversary in two days." Blu replied smiling, and flapping his wings a little harder than Arlene due to the fact he was carrying more food.

"That's sweet. Do you got everything planned?" Arlene inquired, lifting her mango up to her face to check if it was OK to eat.

"Yeah, we're planning on going to the Samba Club." Blu replied, adjusting his grip on the fruits so he would not drop them.

"Sounds perfect for your anniversary." Arlene smiled.

"Yep." Blu said as he prepared to fly away to feed himself and his family before he would end up dropping it all. Before he left, Blu turned back to Arlene and decided to offer her to come and eat with them since it's been a while since that last talked. "Do you wanna come and have breakfast with us?"

"Sure," Arlene smiled. "if you don't mind."

"Not at all." Blu smiled too before turning towards the direction where his beautiful wife and three little children lived. "Let's go."

**And this is chapter 1 of Rio the Darkness 4: Love and Light. And like I said at the top, I decided to do this because the Rio the Darkness storyline didn't have as many stories as the other storyline.**

**So be sure to review, and maybe one day we can beat my record for reviews. For those who didn't know, I got more than 500 reviews for Rio the Darkness 3, and believe me I have no idea. I wonder if we can beat that. :D**


	2. Blue macaws and Scarlet Macaw reunited

**Rio the Darkness 4: Love and Light**

**MCGamemaster90: To be honest, I agree with you too. I don't think I can break the record of reviews for Rio the Darkness 3 unless every author here commented.**

**Rapper the red macaw: I think a lot of people are glad I made a new story, Rapper. :D And you will have to wait to see what is next.**

**Jeff117: YA! New story indeed.**

**Arlene the Scarlet Macaw: Thank you very much, Arlene. :D And I hope you enjoy the rest of this story.**

**Leo the Hyacinth: "Out of the frying pan again"? I haven't heard that in a while. :D And I will try to make this story as good as possible.**

**RIO2lover100: Thank you, and yes it was just a normal day for the lovebirds. For now.**

**jonk012: Thank you, I hope you enjoy the rest of this story.**

**Isaac the shapeshifter: Thanks Isaac, and I hope you like this story. (And you scare me when you shapeshift into something). :D Just kidding.**

**killhell: I'm not sure yet. It may be around 10-15 chapters, but long chapters.**

**De042: Yeah, I'm back. For now. **

**(non-member) Guest: Yep, new story alright.**

**arttu salo: Thank you, and the rest of the story is sure to be better. :D**

**Loco Vampire: Yep, I'm making another "awesome" story as you say. And like I said, I doubt I can beat all the reviews for Rio the Darkness 3. **

**Blu100-Jewel100: Thanks.**

**spyrofan34: 100 chapters and 2000 reviews. O_O that would be tough.**

**Kraft58: Thanks, Kraft. And yes, Rio the Darkness 3 was a great story they may never be beaten. **

**cholemcg: Getting more reviews than Rio the Darkness 3 will be a challenge, Chole. :D And like I said, this story is all planned out in drafts. But you are right about something in your review there. :D**

After Blu and Arlene got their fruits for breakfast, they both flew back to Blu and Jewel's tree to eat their good. Blu was the first to fly inside the tree hollow. He landed inside and set the two mangoes and grapes aside.

Blu walked over to his beautiful Jewel, who was watching her three children. "Jewel, look who it is."

Jewel turned her attention to Arlene, and smiled when she saw it was Arlene and walked over to her and greeted Arlene with a hug. "Arlene, good to see you."

Arlene smiled and put her wings around Jewel, returning the hug to her. "You too, Jewel."

After the two best friends broke the song, three familiar voices echoed out through the hollow, and before Arlene knew it, three little blue chicks jumped on her and hugged her. "Auntie Arlene!"

Arlene chuckled in response as she watched Rey, Azul and Crystal hugg a part of her body. "Hey there, kids."

"I missed you, Auntie Arlene." Arlene said, hugging Arlene's chest.

"So did I." Crystal added, hugging Arlene's left wing.

"Me, too." Rey also agreed while hugging onto Arlene's leg.

"I missed you too, kids."

Blu smiled and gently took his children from the scarlet macaw and into his feathery wings so he could hug them too. Blu held his children in his wings and smiled, remembering when they were just little babies.

When they were little, Blu sometimes wished they could stay like that forever, but not all dreams come tree and they were already little chicks that could talk, fly, and had fully grown feathers.

###

**Flashback**

_Out of nowhere, Blu began to hear small-crying noises. The Blue Macaw looked down to see Rey crying for some-unknown reason. Blu quickly began to rock him side-to-side. "Sh, sh, sh, it's ok, sh, sh, don't cry."_

_Rey still continued to cry; Blu didn't know what was wrong. He continued to try and calm Rey down. "Sh, sh, what's the matter? Are you tired? Are you hungry, hmm?"_

_Blu then noticed the problem; he saw a small twig stuck in Rey's tiny-wing. He must have caught it off the nest. "Oh, that's the problem." Blu said, gently placing his wingtips around the twig. "Now, Rey, this is gonna hurt for just a second."_

_Blu pulled the twig out from Rey's wing. Rey had now stopped crying, though he still whimpered a little with water in his eyes. Blu smiled and gently rocked side-to-side, again. "There we go. Does that feel better? Do you want Daddy to kiss it better?"_

_Rey didn't respond (Though he cannot talk) and simply stared at Blu. Blu gently lifted up Rey's wing and planted a kiss on it. "There we go. All better now."_

_Rey turned his sad face, into a smile; Blu smiled in-return._

###

_Jewel smiled, seeing her son now calmer, and gave him a little push over to Blu. Now that they were 3-days-old, they could walk a little. Azul made a little whimpering noise, and looked over at Jewel._

_"Go on, Azul. Blu's not gonna hurt you." Jewel reassured, though he could not understand her_

_Blu grinned and put one of his wings out for Azul. The little chick crawled over to Blu, slow-like, until he got close enough to Blu's wing. "It's ok, Azul."_

_Azul placed both of his tiny wings on Blu's wing. Blu smiled, and slowly moved his wing behind Azul's head and slowly began to stroke him. Azul tried to relax and allow his Father to stroke him._

_Blu slowly set Crystal down beside him and scooted-up Azul in both his wings. Azul once-again became frightened and made little-whimpering noise. "Sh, sh, it's ok, don't get scared." Blu whispered, gently holding him up to his neck and stroking his head._

_The Blue Macaw slowly stroked his son's head; Azul was scared, confused, and worried-soon, he rolled his eyeballs around and managed to relax. Blu smiled and looked at Azul who was now smiling at him. "See, there's nothing to be afraid of, Azul. I'm not gonna hurt you."_

###

_"Ok." Jewel said, now trusting her mate to take care of them. Jewel extended her light blue wings and took flight out of the tree hollow, for the first time in days._

_After she was gone-Blu sat down back in the nest and gathered all of his kids in his wings. "Well, little-guys, it's just you and me, now."**  
**_

_Rey and Azul relaxed into Blu's wings. Crystal however was already missing Jewel; Blu could tell by how Crystal was holding one of her little wings out._

_Blu set Azul and Rey down in the nest, and began rocking Crystal around in his wings. "It's ok, sweetie. Mommy won't be gone that long."_

###

**Present time**

Blu dazed out of his thoughts when he heard Jewel asking Arlene a question due to them not seeing each other for a while. "So Arlene, anything new?" Jewel asked.

"Not really." Arlene replied, while picking up the mango she had picked off the tree for breakfast and taking a little bite out of it to stop her hunger.

Blu then sighed as he kept his right wing around all three of his children while moving his left wing out and began examining like he remembered something in the past.

Blu had remembered when he had those special powers from those special tattoo's the Angelus had gave him to defeat Nexus. "Remember when I had those cool tattoos?"

"Yeah." Jewel replied smiling, before taking a bite out of her mango too.

"Yep. You miss them do you?" Arlene inquired.

"A little." Blu admitted, as he lifted up his free wing and stroked his childrens' head, to their enjoyment. "They did give me all of those strengths and tactics to defeat Nexus."

Blu then sighed and remembered everything that had happened one year ago. Nexus, the Orb of Darkness, Vadin and the Brotherhood. "After everything that happened one year ago, I'm glad it's all over."

Jewel smiled as she scooted forward until she got right behind Blu and moved her wings around him and rested her head on his back. "Me, too, Blu. Me, too."

Arlene could not agree more with Blu's statement. "Yeah. All of that was crazy."

Blu relaxed in Jewel's wings while continuing his conversation. "They took over all of the Jungle. Nexus, Vadin, Johnny, Kate."

"Yeah, that was a living nightmare." Arlene added, before taking another bite out of her delicious food.

"I wonder what they did with Vadin and Kate." Blu wondered, remembering that Vadin the Red-bellied macaw and Kate the Yellow and Blue Macaw, each with their own powers. "I know they kept them in the World of light."

"Yeah, but maybe they turn them into slaves or something." Arlene wondered, placing both her wings back to her sides.

"The Angelus is not like that." Blu countered, as he let go of his children and sat them all down in front of him.

"I say we just let them stay in there until they learn to be trusted." Jewel suggested, still holding onto Blu in her light cerulean wings.

"Yeah. You're both right." Arlene admitted.

Blu, Jewel and the kids decided to eat their breakfast now before they would starve any further. While they were eating, Blu and Jewel were glad Arlene was here, and not just because they haven't seen her in a while, they needed her help with something.

Blu decided to ask Arlene the favor now since they were together so he sent his kids away so they could talk in private. "Kids, why don't you go and play outside for a little while?"

The Blue Macaw Kids did not asking why, but did fly outside to go and play for a while, in their parents' site of course. "Ok."

After the kids were outside, playing tag and other various games with each other, Blu turned back to Arlene, and him and Jewel had a request which they really needed for.

"Glad they're gone, Arlene, me and Jewel have a favor to ask you?" Blu said, holding Jewel's right wing with his left wing.

"Sure, what is it?" Arlene inquired.

Jewel answered Arlene's question, with a sweet yet a little worried voice as she looked at the scarlet macaw, hoping for the best. Jewel knew she couldn't avoid it now so asked her and Blu's request now. "Would you like to babysit our kids for mine and Blu's anniversary?"

"We checked everyone we know and they are too busy." Blu added, as he now waited for Arlene to reply to his and Jewel's request.

And just when Blu and Jewel thought Arlene was going to say no, they were surprised by her reply which had a smile added to it. "I'd would love to babysit them for you."

Blu was a little surprised, not thinking Arlene would agree to take of their kids for them. "Really? You would?"

"They are quite a wing full." Jewel added, hoping it would not change Arlene's decision.

Even though Arlene knew what she would have to do, she still wanted to baby sit them. "Don't worry, I could take good care of them."

"Thanks, Arlene." Blu thanked while smiling.

"We knew we could count on you." Jewel said.

"Anytime." Arlene smiled, rubbing the back of her wing with her other wing.

Blu then took another bite out of his leftovers before turning back to the scarlet macaw, who was standing by the hollow exit/entrance, ready to leave. "Well, come back on Tuesday. That's when our anniversary is."

"Ok. I'll be here in Tuesday." Arlene said, extending her red, blue and green wings from out of her sides and preparing to take off.

"Well, we'll see you then." Blu replied, placing a wing over Jewel and allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder.

Arlene smiled before flying out of the tree hollow, flying through the sky to go and enjoy the rest of her day. Before she was out of sight, she looked back down to the blue macaws and yelled out to them. "Take care!"

"Will do!" Blu called out in return until Arlene was almost out of complete sight and was a little red dot in the distance.

**And chapter 2 is complete. Thanks for reading, everybody. Stay tuned for chapter 3.**


	3. Family at the beach

**Rio the Darkness 4: Love and Light**

**RIO2lover100; Yep, they missed her alright. :D**

**Assassin's Creed Master: Yes, it is their anniversary soon, Assassin. And hope enjoy the rest of this story.**

**Isaac the shapeshifter: You let that chick go, Isaac. :D just kidding. And next time, shapeshift into the right thing. :D glad you enjoyed the chapter though.**

**rio craziness: Thank you, and yes, everything is fine...For now. :D**

**Rapper the red macaw: Thanks, and I hope you enjoy the anniversary, and it will be "fun and romantic."**

**MCGamemaster90: Thank you, and time does fly after all.**

**Loco Vampire: "Mysterious macaws" you say are taking over? What makes you think that? **

**Blu100-Jewel100: Yep, very cute flashback indeed.**

**Arlene the Scarlet Macaw: Thank you, Arlene, and I'm sure you will enjoy Blu and Jewel's anniversary. **

**spyrofan34: Yeah, you're right. It isn't the same without Rico. :(**

**killhell: Thanks, and it depends how long I wanna make the chapter. The last chapter took me a couple of hours.**

**arttu solo: Thank you, and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.**

**Francisco the Golden Macaw: I will try and update like I usually do, but I still doubt I can beat 540 reviews. **

**cholemcg: Do you have speacil powers or something? Something you said (NOT GOING TO SAY WHAT IT IS) in your review is correct. And I hope you enjoy the rest of this story.**

The next day, the Blue Macaw family and Arlene had decided to take a trip to the beach for the day to enjoy themselves, and catch a bit of sun.

Blu was the first to touch down at the beach, landing his dark grey talons on the soft warm sand. He laid his back down on the ground and sighed while playing his wings behind the back of his neck. "Ah, nice day at the beach."

"Yep, and no humans around too." Jewel added, also laying down on her back next to her husband

"It is relaxing today." Arlene sighed as she sat down on the sand with the Blue Macaw kids and placed a wing over her eyes to block the sun out.

"Mm-hmm." Jewel hummed, closing her turquoise eyes and relaxed, enjoy the feeling of the warmth sun.

Arlene looked at the Blue Macaw lovebirds and noticed they had fallen asleep, napping in the warm sun.

###

Meanwhile, somewhere far from Rio, somewhere that no-one could find or travel to no matter what. The only way to get there was with magic or powers.

And that was indeed the World of Light, home to birds who were not normal like the ones in Rio, but birds whose DNA was made out of light essence. And that including their Army, a Yellow Macaw light Army.

And most importantly, their Queen, the Angelus.

Life had been peaceful for the Angelus since the events of Nexus and his rule over Rio. She was proud to have a student and friend like Blu.

Even though she once had a hatred for Blu, she was happy to help him defeat Nexus and restore peace for Rio.

The Angelus sat in her throne in the castle, her glowing white wings pressed together as she looked into nowhere.

She sighed quietly while looking out into nowhere. _"Things have been so peaceful here. Everything is over...Where ever you are Blu, I hope you and your family are doing fine, and have a wonderful life."_

###

Back in Rio, Arlene had just woken up from her nap too when she saw Azul standing beside her. Arlene leaned up to see what the little chick wanted. "Auntie Arlene."

"What is it, Azul?" Arlene inquired, talking kind to the little blue macaw.

Just then, Azul's brother and sister flew over to her too. They all talked in usion to their Aunt, requesting something to eat from her.

"I'm hungry."

"Me too."

"And me."

Arlene smiled at the little chicks, their voices sounded so adorable to her. She remembered when she first met them as little tiny babies.

###

**Flashback**

_Blu and the Scarlet Macaw walked into the tree hollow and sat down in the nest. Rey, Azul and Crystal saw the unknown stranger and immediately hid behind their Mother's wing, in fear._

_"This is my wife Jewel. Jewel this...What's your name, again?" Blu inquired._

_"My name is Arlene." the Scarlet Macaw replied, revealing her name to be: "Arlene"._

_"Nice to meet you, Arlene." Jewel said smiling._

_"And these are our newly born children." Blu added, showing his children who were laying down against their Mother._

_"Awww, they're so adorable." Arlene smiled, seeing their newly born children._

_"Thanks." Blu smiled._

_"Wanna hold one of them?" Jewel offered; though she had only just met her, Jewel knew any friend of Rico's is a good Bird. Plus, you could tell she was a nice person._

_"Sure. I would love to." Arlene said._

_"Here." Jewel said, handing Arlene Crystal in her wings. "Be careful, she's only a couple days old."_

_"Don't worry, I'll be careful." Arlene reassured, rocking Crystal side-to-side. Crystal was a little afraid of this unknown Bird. "Shhhh, it's ok. I won't hurt you."_

###

**Present time **

"Ok. I'll go get you all mangoes." Arlene said, standing back up onto her black talons and seconds later, she flew up into the air to go and fetch food for the little baby blue macaws.

"Thank you." they all thanked simultaneously as they watched Arlene fly away into the distance.

"You're welcome." Arlene called back to them as she flew away to fetch food from the fruit stands in Rio. "Now you stay close to your parents, and I'll be right back."

"Okay." the Blue Macaw kids said as Arlene was now out of their sight. Now all they had to do was stay close to their parents like Arlene told them.

**And the chapter is complete, ladies and gentleman. Sorry if it was a little short. I had to take care of my friend who is ill.**


	4. Arlene's mysterious dream

**Rio the Darkness 4: Love and Light**

**RIO2lover100: The Angelus has most likely kept them prisoner in the World of Light**

**Jeff117: We all miss Rico. :( and hope you enjoy the rest of the story.**

**Arlene the Scarlet Macaw: Thank you. And glad you enjoyed the story. And my friend should be well soon Hopefully. :)**

**Assassin's Creed Master: Yeah, it will show a couple more flashbacks from Rio the Darkness 3, and maybe some flashbacks from the other two. :D and thanks, glad you enjoyed the chapter.**

**spyrofan34: I think the action in this story will not be on this chapter. But you never know. :D **

**Rapper the red macaw: Thank you very much, Rapper. :D And the main antagonists in this story will be revealed later. I think. **

**Loco Vampire: Oh, yes, my profile. I should edit that. :D And thanks.**

**rio craziness: Thank you very much, Omar. :D I doubt Rico will be back. As you are aware (SPOILERS FOR ANYONE READING) Rico gave his life for Jewel to bring her back from the dead. But you never know. And thanks, glad you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Blu100-Jewel100: Maybe. You could be right, or you could be wrong. We will have to wait and see, my friend.**

**MCGamemaster90: Thank you, and glad you enjoy the flashbacks. :D**

**killhell: Thank you.**

After the Scarlet Macaw had left the beach to fetch some food for the little baby macaws, Blu the Macaw had just woken up from his little nap on the beach. He stretched his dark blue wings while leaning up from the sand to see his little children sitting next to him like Arlene had instructed.

"Hmmm, what a nice nap." Blu sighed, still keeping his wings from his sides to stretch them and get the feeling back. He then noticed Arlene wasn't around and raised a curious eyebrow, and looked down at Azul. "Where's Arlene?"

"She went to go and get mangoes for us." Azul answered to his father, his siblings sitting next to him and nodded in agreement.

Blu couldn't help but smile on his beak, realizing how kind and nice Arlene actually was to any of her friends. "Awwww, thats nice."

At perfect timing, Arlene had returned to the beach, carrying three mangoes in her light black talons for the little Blue Macaws. "I'm back with mangoes!" she declared.

"Ya!" the three little chicks yelled out in excitement, already tasting the sweet juicy mangoes.

"Here you go." Arlene smiled as she hands Rey, Azul and Crystal a mango each into their small tiny wings for them to eat.

The little chicks thanked Arlene for the lovely delicious mangoes as they dug in and began eating on their own. Arlene smiled as she watched them eat their food quietly to themselves.

Arlene had always cared for the the Blue Macaws as her family. She consider Blu as a brother, Jewel as a sister, Rey and Azul as her nephews, and Crystal as her niece. She was happy to take care of them with kindness and friendship.

Jewel, who had also woken up from her little nap shortly after Blu woken up, leaned up from the sand and placed both her light blue wings around Blu's coat of feathers and rested her head on his back. "Lovehawk, wanna go home now?"

Blu turned his head around as much as he could to see his beautiful wife, and answered her question with kindness like a gentleman in his tone. "Of course, Jewel. I would be happy to."

Blu, Jewel and Arlene waited for the Blue Macaw kids to eat up all their mangoes before they left the beach and headed back to the Jungle to enjoy the rest of their day.

The macaws traveled back to their Toucan friends tree to spend some time with their friends. But as for Arlene, she had flew back to her own tree hollow to spend the rest of her day alone.

###

As the day slowly went by, it was nighttime, and time for all the birds or Rio to sleep for the night and prepare for a beautiful morning soon. In the Blue Macaws' family tree, the family were all sleeping peacefully together.

Blu had his wings around Jewel, his body cuddled into her back and his head rested above hers. And Jewel was relaxing in Blu's comfortable wings while she held Rey, Azul and Crystal in her wings to keep them warm and comfortable for the night.

In Arlene the Scarlet Macaws' tree, Arlene was laying all alone in her nest, sleeping as she moved around in her nest. By the looks of it, she wasn't having a pleasant sleep like everyone else in the Jungle.

###

**Arlene's dream**

_Arlene was standing still on an unknown place. There was darkness all around her. She didn't know where she was or why she was there. She looked around while keeping her wings to her sides._

_"Hello?" Arlene called out, hoping someone or something would reply to her soon. "Is there anybody there?"_

_Just then, Arlene saw something emerge from the shadows. She became a little afraid and fearfully, not knowing who was coming out. Was it an attacker? Was it a ghost. __She gasped quietly to herself as the figure was a very familiar birds. A hawk with ocean blue eyes, dark blue feathers, grey talons._

_"Rico?" Arlene said, recognizing her closest friend who had died one year ago when he gave up his life to bring Jewel back from the dead. "What is this place?"_

_Rico did not reply to Arlene's question. Instead, he spoke to her in a sentence which to Arlene sounded like a warning for something. "Arlene. you must listen. There is great danger."_

_"What do you mean, great danger?" Arlene queried to Hawk's sentence, but Rico then faded back away into the shadows or darkness._

_"The World of Light." was all that Rico said as his feathers blended him back into the silhouette darkness like a ghost._

_Arlene cocked her head to the side, confused and curious to what Rico meant by, "The World of Light." Was it a warning of some sort. Was this just a bad dream? Or was this just a dream because she misses Rico so much._

_ "The World of Light?" she thought, arching a curious eyebrow up._

###

The next morning, Arlene woken up from her sleep, and immediately, she remembered about the dream she just had. What did Rico mean exactly? "What a dream."

Arlene leaned up from her nest and decided to go and get breakfast to begin her day, and hopefully, forget about the dream she had. "Maybe I should go and get breakfast." Arlene said, flying out of her tree hollow

###

When Arlene had arrived at the mango tree, she sat down by the bottom of the mango tree, a mango sitting beside her. She sighed while looking down at the ground. "Why did he say that to me?"

"Arlene!"

Arlene looked up to see who was calling her name, and smiled when she saw a familiar Canary who had come to join her. "Oh, hey Nico!"

"Good to see you, girl." Nico said, flying over to Arlene and hugging her chest, happy to see his Scarlet Macaw friend.

"You too, man." Arlene cooed, hugging the small Canary in return in her light red wings.

Nico moved out of Arlene's grip and landed back down on the ground with a grin. "So, what you been up to?"

"Nothing, just chillin'." Arlene replied, picking up the mango beside her and taking a quick bite.

"Cool." Nico said, before his expression changed into a sad one as he looked down at his tiny orange talons with a sad face. "I was just at Rico and Pedro's grave."

Arlene had remembered Pedro had been killed by the Angelus a year ago. Arlene placed her left wing on the small canary. "I'm really sorry about Pedro, Nico."

Nico then began to cry heavily, shredding tears out his small brown eyes. "He was my best friend."

Arlene didn't like to see Nico cry like this. She scooted him up in her wings and hugged him for comfort like the best friends they were. "Yeah, I know. Let it out."

Nico cried softly as he looked up to see Arlene. "Arlene, can I stay with you today?"

"Sure, you can." Arlene smiled, placing Nico back down onto the floor.

Nico looked at Arlene and smiled while wiping tears away with his wing. "Thanks, I just don't wanna be alone. Wanna go see Blu and Jewel?"

"Sure," Arlene replied, still with a smile on her light black heak. "And Blu said he wanted to see you anyway."

"Well, lead the way." Nico said, managing to stop crying tears from his eyes as he flew into the air, seconds later, Arlene joined him in the air. The two friends flew higher into the air and flew through the Jungle, making their way to the Blue Macaws' family tree.

**And chapter 4 is complete. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Chapter 5 will be here tomorrow.**


	5. Big news

**Rio the Darkness 4: Love and Light.**

**MCGamemaster90: It could be. And we will all have to wait and see. :D**

**rio craziness: Thank you once again, amigo. :D and yes, you will have to wait and see cause I will not give spoilers. :D And thank you.**

**Rapper the red macaw: None of us thought we would see Rico again. And thanks. **

**Arlene the Scarlet Macaw: Thank you, Arlene. Glad you enjoyed it, and hope you enjoy the rest. I will be as quick as possible. **

**Assassin's Creed Master: Yeah, things are looking Ok for now. And you're correct (SPOILERS) Pedro did die in Rio the Darkness 2. I left the decision up to the authors of FanFiction. And thank you, and I seriously have no idea how I get so many reviews. **

**spyrofan34: I didn't want to kill Rico off, but it was him or Jewel. And thanks, hope you enjoy the story.**

**Loco Vampire: I suppose a ghost of Rico is kind "Cool". :D**

**(non-member) Guest: THANKS!**

**Blu100-Jewel100: The dream might be a foreshadow, or maybe a warning. We will have to wait and see. **

**killhell: Yes, let's see what danger will be ahead of them indeed.**

**chloemcg: I think Rico will only appear in dreams for now. He's definitely not coming back this time. And what is going in the World of Light? We shall see soon. And thanks, I will try my best.**

**RIO2lover100: We will find out soon what Rico meant.**

After a little flight through the Jungles of Rio, Arlene and Nioc had finally made it to the Blue Macaws' family tree hollow to visit them for the day.

Nico was the first to fly near Blu and Jewel's tree hollow. He looked back at Arlene and declared that they had arrived, even though it was REALLY obvious they were now there. "We're here."

Nico and Arlene peaked their heads inside to see Jewel sitting in the nest with Blu laying down in her lap, his wings placed around his body as he relaxed and enjoyed Jewel stroking his head feathers with her wing. Their children were sleeping beside them, sleeping peacefully as they breathed slowly.

"Hi, Blu and Jewel." Arlene greeted kindly, her and Nico landing down into their tree hollow.

"Hey, Arlene, Nico, come on in." Jewel kindly greeted in return, while she continued stroking Blu's head softy with her wing to keep him happy.

Blu smiled as he watched Arlene and Nico sit down in the nest with him and Jewel, and also greeted them with a friendly tone. "Morning."

"Morning to you too." Arlene smiled, making herself comfortable in the Blue Macaws' nest.

Jewel was the first to make conversation for them all to talk about what's been happening in their lives. "How have you guys been?"

Arlene decided to tell everybody about her dream she had the night before. She rubbed the back of her neck with her wing while looking away from them. "Well, I'm not doing so well."

"What's wrong?" Jewel inquired, but Arlene did not reply and remained silent. "You can tell us. We're your friends."

Arlene sighed in responce, knowing they would not take "no" for an answer. "Well, I had this weird dream that everything was dark and Rico was there. He told me that the World of Light is in danger."

Blu looked at Arlene and arched a curious eyebrow. "Rico?"

"Dark?" Jewel queried.

"World of Light?" Nico said.

"Yeah, weird right?" Arlene said, placing both her wings together and beginning to rub them together.

"Hmmmm." Blu sad beginning to think how could there be danger after all that has happened? Nexus is dead. Johnny the snake is dead. Vadin, Nigel and Kate are locked away. "But how can there be danger? We stopped Nexus and his Army. There's no one else here who could possible invade them.

"That's what I said, but I don't know." Arlene replied, still wondering what could happen if there was truly danger to happen, and Rio was to be in danger again.

"Hmmmm, maybe it was just a bad dream." Blu suggested, while snuggling closer to Jewel. He then leaned up from Jewel's lap and stood back up onto his talons. "Well, I'm gonna go and get breakfast before the kids wake up."

Blu walked over to the hollow exit/entrance to fetch food for everyone, and Nico was also coming with him to assist him.

After the Blue Macaw and Canary were out of sight, Jewel turned back over to Arlene, and her expression was then looking sad rather than happy like she was moments ago. "Arlene, I'm glad they're gone, I need to talk to you."

Arlene looked at Jewel with a curious face as she replied to her request. "Sure, what is it?"

"...I...I..." Jewel stuttered as she tried to get her words out, but then she began to burst tears out of her turquoise eyes. "Arlene."

"Jewel..." Arlene moved closer to Jewel and hugged her friend, comforting her as she slowly cried. "You can tell me. What's wrong?"

"Okay," Jewel nodded, leaning out of Arlene's hug and wiping her tears away. "But you gotta promise not to tell anyone."

"Don't worry, I promise." Arlene promised to the Blue Macaw while she took her wings off of Jewel and placed them back to her sides. "Now tell me. What's the matter?"

Jewel looked down at her talons like as she shredded a couple of tears out. If Jewel needs to tell Arlene what's wrong, she will have to do it now before Blu and Nico get back or the kids wake up.

She looked back up without hesitation and just came out with the news. "I'm pregnant..."

Arlene was then a little shocked, wondering why Jewel was so sad about being pregnant again. Why was she upset? Was she afraid?

Arlene smiled as she placed both her wings on Jewel's shoulders. "Jewel, that's wonderful news. Why are you crying?"

"I'm scared about how Blu is gonna react." Jewel answered, still looking down at her talons sheepish before she began to cry a little harder. "He was nervous enough about having 3. Now how's he gonna feel when he finds out when gotta another baby?!

"Jewel, I bet Blu would be happy when he finds out that you're pregnant. He wouldn't leave you. And if he does, I'll make sure to talk sense into him." Arlene reassured her friend it was going to be OK while she smiled. "It's going to be ok."

Jewel sniffed while looking back up at the Scarlet Macaw. "Ok, do you think I should tell him when he comes back?"

"If you're up for it, then tell him. But if you don't, he's going to notice you eating more and having trouble flying." Arlene replied, while rubbing the back of her neck, hoping Blu wouldn't be upset about having a baby.

Jewel nodded in response. "Okay."

At almost perfect timing, Blu and Nico had returned, carrying a bunch of mangoes for everyone to eat for their breakfast. Blu set the food down and greeted his wife before he noticed her sad expression. "Hey, I got mangoes. "Jewel, honey, are you ok?"

Jewel didn't answer. Instead, she took Blu's wing and watched him sit down next to him. "Blu, I have something you need to know."

Blu didn't know why Jewel was upset, but decided to ask why anyone. "Okay, what is it?"

Jewel held Blu's right wing in both her wings and without hesitation, she just came out with the news and prayed Blu couldn't be angry or upset. "Blu...I'm pregnant."

"...You're pregnant." Blu quiered, a little surprised and a little shocked.

Jewel nodded in response while looking away from her husband.

While the macaws went silent for a few seconds, Arlene looked at Blu with a worried face while thinking to herself: _"Please don't freak out, please don't."_

Jewel looked back up at her husband, who moved himself closer to her. And just when Jewel thought Blu was going to scream in rage, she felt herself being pulled into a hug by Blu.

"Jewel, that's wonderful!" Blu said, hugging Jewel in his dark blue feathery wings, keeping his head rested on the top of Jewel's head. "We're having another baby!"

Jewel moved her eyeballs up to see Blu with a confused face. "You're not mad?"

"How can I be mad, Jewel?" Blu asked, still holding onto Jewel like he never wanted to let her go ever again. "We're having a baby!"

Jewel smiled as she moved her wings around Blu's back and hugged in return with her eyes closed and head rested on Blu's chest. "Thank you, Blu."

Nico smiled, seeing the two Blue Macaws hugging each other in a tight embrace, not wanting to let each other go. Nico took off his bottle-cap and spun it around in his wing while watching the Blue Macaws. "That's more like it."

Blu then leaned out of the hug a little and looked into Jewel's beautiful eyes. "I love you, Jewel."

Jewel did the same too, looking into Blu's handsome eyes. "I love you too, Blu."

The two lovebirds moved their faces closer to each other and sealed their special moment with a passionate kiss, celebrating the news of their new baby. They closed their eyes while kissing as Arlene and Nico watched them and smiled.

After the kiss was over after a few seconds, Blu picked up one of the mangoes he got for himself and gave it to Jewel. "Here, Jewel. You can have my mango too. Since you need to eat for two."

Jewel smiled in response while accepting the mango into her talon, but she broke half of it off and gave it back to Blu. "Blu, it's sweet that you care for me, but please, I want you to eat something, too."

Blu smiled in response and accepted the half of a mango back. "Okay, Angel. If you insist."

###

**The next day**

The next day, Arlene and Nico were both walking through the Jungle together, talking as they both continued to go through the beautiful jungle of Rio. Everything was so peaceful. The flowers, the trees, everything was perfect.

Rather than fly around the Jungle like ordinary birds usual would do, Arlene and Nico had decided to walk instead so they could enjoy their little walk through the Jungle.

"Ah, the nice beautiful Jungle." Nico sighed, while he looked at the flowers in the grasses and by the trees.

"Yep. The peaceful jungle." Arlene agreed with a smile on her beak and keeping her concentration forward so she didn't walk into a tree or any obstacle since she was walking rather than flying.

Nico was still a little surprised and excited when he heard the news about Jewel having another child. He took off his bottle-cap and rubbed his head feathers with his wing while still talking to Arlene. "I can't believe Jewel's having another baby. I hope things go well for them."

"I know, but a least Blu and Jewel are happy." Arlene added, extending a wing from her side and rubbing the back of her head.

"Yeah." Nico said, but with his attention to something else completely. He hopped over to some orchids in the grass and smelt them, a sweet smell of beauty went through his nostrils. "Mmmm, nice smell."

Nico then moved into some grass and laid down in it, placing both his tiny wings behind the back of his head and placing his bottle-cap next to him. "So peaceful."

Arlene smiled in response as she too laid down in the grass next to Nico and placed her wings behind the back of her head. "Yeah, you're right."

The two friends laid down in the grass and watched the beautiful crystal-clear sky. As they watched the sky together, a familiar friend had just flown out of nowhere and landed down next to them.

It was indeed, Rafael the Toco-Toucan, who had seen his friends and decided to fly do to talk to them. "Ola, amigos."

"Hey, Rafi'" Nico greeted, leaning up from where he was laying to see the Toco-Toucan.

"Hi, Rafael." Arlene also greeted with kindness in her tone.

"Hey, Nico, Arlene. So anything new?" Rafael inquired, landing down on the ground and placing his wings to his sides.

Nico smiled and decided to tell Rafael the good news. "Let's just say a certain blue macaw is pregnant again."

Rafael gasped, realizing straight away who Nico was referring to. "Jewel's pregnant? Woo-hoo!"

"I know! It's so exciting!" Arlene said.

"Yeah it is!" Nico agreed, laughing a little in excitement

Rafael danced around for a couple more seconds until he calmed down and talked to his friends once again. "What about you two? Anything going on with your lives?"

"Well, Arlene had a nightmare about Rico." Nico replied.

Rafael cocked his head to the side. "Nightmare?"

"Yeah, it was all dark and Rico said that the World of Light is in danger." Arlene explained, placing her wings in front of her chest and folding them together like arms.

"Hmmm, well, you're just getting bad dreams. It happens to all of us." Rafael assured smiling. "Well, I gotta go and get breakfast for my family. Adios!"

"Bye." Nico bidden farewell.

"Bye!" Arlene called out, waving one of her wings to the Toucan as he flew away.

After Rafael was out of sight, it was time for Nico to go to the Club to prepare for Blu and Jewel's anniversary. He flew up into the air and began to fly away while calling back to Arlene. "Well, I gotta go and set up Blu and Jewel's anniversary at the Club with the others. See ya around."

"See ya!" Arlene called out to the small Canary as he flew away through the beautiful jungle and making his way back to the Samba Club.

**Well, there you have it, people. Jewel is pregnant once again with a new baby, and for the first time, I've introudced Rafael the Toco-Toucan to "The Rio the Darkness" Saga.**

**I will update again soon.**


	6. Evil has arrived?

**Rio the Darkness 4: Love and Light.**

**RIO2lover100: Yep, congratulations to them alright.**

**spyrofan34: That's a very good point there, spyrofan34: never dismiss a dream like that indeed.**

**Assassin's Creed Master: Yeah, having a baby is a great thing for a family. And yes, let's hope things go well for the Blue Macaws.**

**rio craziness: Yep, she is pregnant again. :D And we will find out what Arlene's dream means soon. And thanks. :D**

**MCGamemaster90: Yep, she's pregnant!**

**chloemcg: Yep, you were right indeed. Oh, and I am not trying to be mean, but that Rio Wiki is a fan page, meaning anyone who has an account can edit it. 'Cause it said the kids name was Bobby and now it's changed to Tiago. And thanks, I will try to update soon.**

**killhell: Very good point. Jewel being pregnant again is a good sign for the Blue Macaw race. **

**Rapper the red macaw: I think we all had a feeling Jewel would be pregnant again. And thanks. :D**

** Blu100-Jewel100: He may have a supporting role in this story.**

**Arlene the Scarlet Macaw: Yep, things are looking good alright. And yep, their anniversary is coming soon. And thank you.**

**Loco Vampire: Yes, her name might be the same indeed. :D**

**Isaac the shapeshifter: Calm down, Isaac. Everything is fine for now. And yep, Arlene will be taking care of the children when Blu and Jewel plan to go out for their anniversary.**

**Leo the Hyacinth: Jewel is only pregnant with one child this time. I should have mentioned that last chapter. :D**

After Nico the Canary had left the peaceful Jungle to go and set up a party for the Blue Macaws, Arlene had continued her peaceful walk through the Jungle, enjoying the peace and quiet as she continued walking while smiling.

However, Arlene's peace and quiet was interrupted by two angry male voices, coming from the other side of a bush.

"It was your fault! I told you it wouldn't be here!"

"Just shut up and go!"

"Huh?" Arlene followed the voices and sneaked her way through the bush. She hid inside the bush and used her wings to make a little hole so she could investigate on what was happening.

Arlene saw where the noise was coming from: two birds, who didn't look like any bird Arlene had seen before, were arguing with each while looking in random places like bushes, trees, and under rocks.

"How do we find it here?" one of the black macaws asking the other, while he searched inside long grass for something. "Rio's a big place!"

The other black macaw got more annoyed while he looked inside a log, possibly looking for the same thing his friend was looking for. He sighed and said: "Just shut up and look!"

Arlene could not help but be curious as she watched the two black macaws search for something. What were the doing? What are they looking for? Are the dangerous? Do they work of the military macaws?

The macaw, who seemed the stupid one, turned back to his friend and asked another question: "If you were an Orb, where would you be?"

"I don't know, just look!" the macaw, who seemed to be the brains of them both, replied.

Arlene then looked confused and cokced her head to the side. "Orb?"

"Why do we even need it?" the stupid macaw inquired, while still looking around for what seems to be an Orb. "The Boss already has one Orb?"

The smart macaw answered his partners' question with a tone like it was obvious. "Well, if he has both, he would be very powerful. Now keep your voice down, people could be nearby."

After saying that, Arlene smirked as she half-closed her eyes. _"Well that's bad news, but it's too late for that."_

"You hear that?" the stupid macaw asked.

Arlene then assumed he was referring to her and quickly moved into the bush more and tried to keep herself hidden from plain sight.

The smart macaw arched a curious eyebrow and looked over at his partner. "Here what?"

"I thought I heard something." the stupid macaw said, but he then realized nothing was there, and must have been his imagination playing around with him."

"It was nothing." the smart macaw said, while rolling his eyeballs around. "Let's keep looking."

The two black macaws were then beginning to get fed up of not being able to find the "Orb" and the smart one began to get frustrated. "Ugh, let's go look somewhere else!"

The two macaws then decided to go and look somewhere else for the Orb. Arlene decided to follow them, but keep a far distance so she did not get spotted by them and suffer the consequences. She grinned while quietly following them on foot. "Lets see where you're going."

The two macaws walked near a small waterfall to continue their search for their Orb.

The stupid macaw stood on top of the of the waterfall with his wings spread out, and for no reason, he screamed out at the top of his lungs. "I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD!"

"Get down from there!" the smart macaw ordered, before sighing, realizing how much of a moron his partner is.

Arlene rolled her eyes around as she hid behind a log and watched the two macaws continue their search for the Orb. She grinned while thinking to herself: _"If he's king of the world, then why is he ugly?"_

The stupid macaw obeyed and got down from the waterfall, and began his search for the Orb again. "Just having fun."

"We're supposed to be looking for an Orb. NOT HAVING FUN!" the smart macaw yelled out, while he looked behind a tree and some grass for the Orb.

"Ok, ok." the stupid macaw continued looking for the Orb until he asked what has to be one of the stupidest questions of all time: "Hey, what does an Orb look like?"

The smart macaw sighed, and replied to his partners' question with sarcasm tone in his voice. "It looks like a mango. What do you think it looks like?!"

"Really? Gee I haven't notice." Arlene quietly sarcastically said to herself while still looking at the two black macaws. "They're morons."

###

An hour had passed, and the two macaws were still looking for the Orb. Arlene, who had still been eavesdropping of them, groaned in frustration while she placed her wings on her head. "This is taking forever!"

As for the two macawa, the smart macaw was beginning to give up on finding the Orb. "Ok, I give up!"

"Maybe we should ask someone." the stupid macaw suggested, placing both his wings back to his sides.

"Like who?" the smart macaw asked, folding his wings together like arms.

"How about that girl that's been following us for the past 1 hour?" the stupid macaw said, referring to the scarlet macaw that had been following them.

"WHAT?! Someone is following us!?" the smart macaw yelled, not believing his partner was so stupid, he did not say someone has been following them for all this time.

"Shoot!" Arlene said, quickly flying away before they would get her.

The two black macaws saw Arlene fly away, and without hesitation they quickly chased her through the Jungle. Arlene flapped her wings as hard as she could, desprate to out-fly the macaws, but they were faster, and the smart one tackled her down to the ground.

The smart macaw grinned as he placed his talons on the back of Arlene's neck and back, and held her to the ground. "Well, well, got ourselves a little troublemaker have we?"

"Let go of me!" Arlene demanded, squirming around the best she could.

"You were following us...Why?" the stupid macaw asked, standing beside his partner while he waited for Arlene to give a reasonable answer, and it better be a good one.

Unfortunately, Arlene could only think of one excuse, to which she didn't wanna do, but at the moment, she didn't really have much of a choice. She looked at the two macaws and sweet-talked to them. "Because...you guys are handsome..."

"Handsome?" the two macaws simultaneously said.

"Who's handsomer?" the stupid macaw asked while rubbing back his head feathers with his wings. "Me."

Even though the smart macaw is the brains of them both, he didn't like to think his partner was handsomer than him, so he began to protest. "No, I am!"

"No, I am!" the stupid macaw said.

The two black macaws then began fighting with each other, but that was leaving a big mistake, giving Arlene plenty of time to sneak away.

"See us later, boys." Arlene giggled as she flew away into the sky. But who were they? Were they really looking for an Orb? They didn't seem to look very smart or organized. Could they have been morons looking for something that doesn't even exist.

While Arlene flew away, she had just remembered something that was similar to this which happened a year ago which was when Arlene was looking for Azul when he as just a little baby.

###

**Flashback**

Arlene looked at both Ninja's; one who was keeping her still, while the other one was holding Azul in his wings. Arlene formed a grin; she once again had an idea. "Well, I bet you're pretty weak, and that your friend over there, is a better fighter than you."

"What? I'm stronger!" the Ninja said.

"No, I am!" the other Ninja quickly said.

Both of them looked at each other, with mad looks on their faces (though they are covered up by overalls). "Bring it!

The two Ninja's began to karate each other, both of them falling for Arlene's trick. Arlene leaned up and used her beak to pick up a sharp stick and begin cutting the ropes. "Go, Ninjas! I want to see who's stronger! Go, go, go!"

"I ain't gonna loose!" one of them yelled.

"Yes you are!" the other Ninja shouted.

Azul giggled as he watched the Ninja's brawl each other, which was entertainment to the small baby.

"Come on." Arlene grunted, almost free from the ropes. Finally, the ropes snapped, freeing Arlene. She quickly picked up Azul in her talons and took flight before they would notice._"Yes._ Come on, Azul, let's get out of here.

"Hahaha. Now we got to go back to the club." Arlene chuckled, looking down at Azul, whom was merely looking at her like Crystal did. "Don't worry, we'll be there soon."

###

**Present time**

For now, Arlene flew away, assuming they were just drunken idiots who had heard about the Orbs Nexus had, and thought they could find it by looking for it. Arlene flew away while thinking to herself: _"What drunken idiots they are."_

**Well, this was kinda strange. Who were those two black macaws? They don't look like ordinary birds. I guess we will have to wait and see what happens, folks.**

**But before I leave, I'm going to leave you all with a question, and you leave your answers in your reviews. Don't forget to talk about this chapter too. :D**

**Anyway, the question: Who is your favorite villain in "The Rio the Darkness" storyline at the moment? Vadin, Johnny the snake, Kate or Nexus? Be sure to answer. Thank you.**


	7. Preparing for the lovebirds anniversary

**Rio the Darkness 4: Love and Light.**

**spyrofan34: You find Kate to be hot, do you? :D**

**Rapper the red macaw: Thank you, and you're not wrong there. :D And glad you think Vadin is your favorite villain out of all the other ones.**

**Arlene the Scarlet Macaw: Thank you, and you think Kate is your favorite villain, do you? Girl power. Where have I heard that before? :D**

**Assassin's Creed Master: Glad you liked chapter, and as for the two black macaws, we don't know who they are yet. And you like Nexus as your favorite villain. Awesome. :D**

**rio craziness: a lot of guards that work for villains are stupid. :D And yes, Arlene's little trick works every time. And glad you prefer Nexus out of them all.**

**Loco Vampire: Genius, moron, call them what you like. :D And you're favorite villain is Rico the Darkness? That wouldn't be me by any chance, would it?**

**Isaac the shapeshifter: It does look like trouble's coming alright. And yep, she's still got it, alright. :D Hope you enjoy the rest of this story.**

**cholemcg: I really doubt Nexus is back, but the part about the Orbs of Light or Darkness could be correct. I guess we will find out soon. As for your suggestions, I do like them really, but like I said, me and Arlene the Scarlet Macaw got all this story planned out. And I will try to keep it up the best I can? Also, when's your next chapter for ''Birds of a feather'' being published, or are you stuck on ideas?**

**RIO2lover100: No-one knows what they were looking for exactly. That might have been drunken idiots.**

**killhell: Thanks.**

After Arlene's little encounter with the two drunken black macaws, she went to the new Samba Club, which had now been moved from the City of Rio de Janeiro to the local Jungle so all birds could travel there quicker.

Arlene landed down by the new Samba Club, which still had the same layout and design, just like the old Club. She walked inside of the Club to look for the Canary. "Nico?" she quietly called out.

"Hey, Arlene."

Arlene followed Nico's voice and saw the small Canary, who was standing on top of the stage, examining the Club which was full of decorations. There was flowers hanging around the ceiling, tons of fruits laying in the corner, and the place was really clean and tidy.

The only birds that were there at the moment was Arlene, Nico, Dimitri the bartender, and a couple of Military Macaws.

Arlene flew into the air and made her way over to Nico, and she had to admit he did a good job, and decided to congratulate him. "Wow. You did a great job with the place, Nico."

"I don't take all credit." Nico smiled, adjusting his bottle-cap on his head to level it out and stop it from falling off. "There was Kipo, Dimitri, and a couple of friends. All for Blu and Jewel's anniversary."

"But it's still beautiful. I bet Blu and Jewel will love it." Arlene said smiling while she landed down beside Nico and sat down next to the small Canary.

"I hope so." Nico replied, but then he had just realized one thing: who was going to take care of their children? They can't leave them alone, and everyone else seems to be busy. "Question is: who's gonna take care of their little-rascals?"

"Oh, I am." Arlene smiled.

Nico couldn't help but smile, knowing how kind Arlene was after all the years he had none her for. "Aww, that's nice of you."

"Yeah. It is." Arlene said.

"Well, looks everything is done." Nico sighed, looking around the Club to see if there was anything else they needed to be done, but he saw everything was fine and nothing else needed to be done. "Now all we do is wait until tomorrow."

"Yep. And hopefully everything turns out okay." Arlene said, as she and Nico jumped down from the stage and walked across the dance-floor.

"I'm sure it will. After all, they love each other and are living a happy life together." Nico replied, stretching his tiny yellow wings out and yawning loudly, tired and exhausted from all the word. He began to walk to the VIP room to take a nap for a couple of hours. "I need a nap."

Arlene watched Nico would backstage to take his little sleep before she walked over to the bar where Dimitri was leaning against the wall. Well, a crate which is suppose to be a wall.

Arlene sat down on one of the crate-like chairs to get a drink. _"I need a drink."_

Dimitri turned his attention to Arlene and leaned up from the wall and walked over to Arlene so he could serve her a drink. "What drink would like?"

"I would like a mango drink, please." Arlene sweetly requested.

"Coming up." Dimitri said, leaning down behind the bar and picking up a bird-sized cup and couple of mangoes. He placed the cup down on the counter with the mangoes in his talons, and he squeezed the juice out of them and into the cup until the cup was completely full. After that, he picked up the drink and handed it into Arlene's talon. "Here ya go."

"Thank you." Arlene smiled, lifting the cup up with her talons and gulping the down the sweet taste of the mango juice.

While the Scarlet Macaw was enjoying her nice, delicious mango juice, a familiar Toucan had walked inside the Club.

Rafael looked around the Club, and like Arlene, he was impressed by the decorations Nico and his partners had done. "Wow, really nice. Looks like they decorated the place good."

Rafael then spotted Arlene by the bar and decided to go over to her and talk to his friend. "Hey, Arlene."

"Hey, Rafael." Arlene greeted in return, before playing her empty cup back down on the bar-counter.

"Dimitri, orange juice, please." Rafael kindly requested to the Russian Duck while he talk to Arlene at the same time. He looked around and noticed there was no sign of Nico anywhere. "Where's Nico?"

"Oh, he's taking a nap at VIP room." Arlene answered, placing her talon back to the ground.

"Okay." Rafael said, while accepting the orange juice from Dimitri into his talon. "So, how was your day?"

"It was good. How about you?" Arlene kindly inquired.

"My kids get jumping on me, and said they didn't want me to go." Rafael replied, while he chuckling a little in his sentence, his eyes closed and his wings to his sides.

Arlene could not help but giggle in responce at the Toucan's sentence. "That's sweet."

"Kinda." Rafael chuckled, before taking a quick sip out of his cup. "Well, at least I still have Eva. I love her so much."

"Well hopefully you both stay together forever." Arlene smiled, before the looked down like she was a little sad. Arlene had just remembered she didn't really have a family anymore. The only bit of family she had was Rico, but he's gone now.

"Of course." Rafael said until he noticed Arlene's sad expression. He could tell that Arlene had never had any family by her expression. He placed his wing on Arlene's should in comfort. "Hey, me and the others are your family, and we will always be here for you, Arlene."

"Thanks, Rafael." Arlene smiled. "I'm happy you guys are my family.

"We are all here for you." Rafael smiled, but sadly, he had to leave because his family needed him soon. He only had stopped by the Club to check out the place and have a quick drink. "Well, I think I'm going back to my family. I'll see you later, Arlene."

"Bye!" Arlene waved to the Toucan as he flew away out of the Club. Arlene then realized she too had to leave the Club to get a little sleep. After all, she was going to be babysitting Blu and Jewel's kids for them.

She spread out her wings and flew out of the Club and back outside into the beautiful loving Jungle. _"I'll go home too."_

**And everything at the Club is now ready for Blu and Jewel's anniversary. And I would like to thank everyone who posted their opinions on their favorite villain on the last chapter before this one.**

**The next chapter will be finally time for the Blue Macaws' anniversary, which is sure to be great. Be sure to review, ladies and gentleman.**


	8. Blue Macaws' one year anniversary

**Rio the Darkness 4: Love and Light.**

**cholemcg: You're not bothering me with your suggestions. And sorry to hear you're stuck a little, but you'll think of something. I have faith in you. And I do like the title ''Birds of a feather''. I think I saw a story with the same title, but it doesn't matter. Yours is better. :D And thanks. Oh, and I have a question too: do you plan to read the rest of Rio the series? I know you read 2 chapters. If so, can you review each chapter please? :D**

**Assassin's Creed Master: You were very correct, Assassin. And thanks, hope you enjoy the chapter. **

**rio craziness: Yeah, it's gonna be a great one all right! And no-one is certain is those black macaws will return again. I guess we will have to wait and see. And thanks.**

**RIO2lover100: Yep, everything for their anniversary is ready all right. **

**Rapper the red macaw: Thanks, and you are correct, the anniversary should be fun and romantic. **

**MCGamemaster90: Well, the wait is no more, here it is. :D **

**Arlene the Scarlet Macaw: Hope you enjoy their anniversary, and yes, it is going to be great! And yep, everything's ready for them, alright. **

**Blu100-Jewel100: Yeah, it is sad for someone not to have a family. :(**

**spyrofan34: Nope, Rico is not coming back on this one. And if you are referring to the Yellow Macaws who work for the Angelus, no there is still lots of them left.**

**Isaac the shapeshifter: Yeah, you're right, Isaac. It is hard to escape the past. Believe me, I've tried. And hope you enjoy the rest of the chapters.**

**killhell: Thank you.**

The next day, the time in Rio de Janeiro was around 7:30 PM, and it was time for what Blu and Jewel had been waiting for: their one year anniversary. The two lovebirds had spent all day shining their feathers and making themselves look nice and clean.

Blu had coned down all of his usual bushy feathers to make himself look like a gentleman. He even coned down his fluffy feathers on his sides and the back of his neck. And for one final touch, he went to Linda's and borrowed some deodorite.

As for Jewel, she had spend all time making all her light blue feathers like beautiful and shiny, making herself look even more beautiful than she even was. And she got some makeup from one of her friends and put some on her eyelids to make her eyes look irresistible for Blu. She added a pink orchid to her head feathers, and to top it all off, she borrowed some perfume from Linda as well.

When Blu had returned from the empty tree hollow he was using for privacy, he landed down in his tree hollow and his jaw dropped when he saw how beautiful Jewel looked.

Her feathers were shining glowing like the moon, her eyes were shining like diamonds. She battled her eyelashes at Blu while she adjusted the flower on her head to make it level.

"Wow..." Blu said, as he began slowly approaching, admiring her beauty. He stuttered while trying to get his words out of his beak. "Jewel...You look...Amazing."

"Like what you see, Blu?" Jewel playfully said, watching Blu walk closer to her. And when Blu got close, Jewel moved the back of her wings around the back of Blu's neck.

"You look beautiful, Jewel." Blu smiled, moving his wings around over Jewel's back. She closed his eyes and inhaled the beautiful smell on Jewel's perfume. "Hmmm, wow, Jewel. You smell great."

"Thank you, Blu." Jewel grinned, also sniffing Blu, and inhaling the great smell of his deodorite. "You smell great, too."

The two lovebirds moved their heads forward and kissed each other for a few seconds, their eyes closed and their wings wrapped around each other. The Blue Macaw kids groaned as they tried not to look at their parents kissing.

Luckily for them, Blu and Jewel broke the kiss when they heard a knock outside of their tree hollow. Blu looked over at the hollow exit/entrance to see it was Arlene, who was now hear to babysit the kids for them.

Arlene peaked her head inside to see if the lovebirds were home and ready for their anniversary. "Hello? Blu, Jewel?"

"Come in, Arlene." Jewel requested, as she and Blu released each other out of their wings.

Arlene walked inside the Blue Macaws' family tree hollow, and greet the macaws, kindness in her tone. "Hey, guys. Are you ready for your anniversary?"

"Yes, we are." Blu answered for both him and Jewel while he looked at his Scarlet Macaw friend with a smile. "Arlene, thanks for doing this. How can we make this up to you?"

"No, it's fine. I'm fine on taking care of your children." Arlene assured while smiling.

"Okay. I think it's time to go." Jewel said to her husband, while she kneeled down to her three children and planted a kiss on each of their heads. "You kids be good for your Aunt Arlene. Okay?"

"Okay Mommy." the Blue Macaw kids simultaneously answered to their mother while they grinned.

Blu and Jewel then smiled at each other while they extended their wings out from their sides, seconds later they took off out of the tree hollow and into the beautiful sky as sunset was here.

"Bye!" Arlene called out to the lovebirds, while waving one of her wings in the air. After they were out of sight, Arlene looked down at the kids, whom were merely starting at her. "Ok. What do you all want to do today?"

The reply from the kids was a thunderous plea for food from their little voices. "We are hungry!"

Arlene smiled in response, finding their little voices to be cute and adorable. She beckoned for them to follow her as Arlene flew out of the tree hollow. "Okay. I can't leave you alone, so you're all coming with me. Lets go!"

The kids obeyed their Aunt and flapped their tiny wings, following the Scarlet Macaw through the peaceful loving Jungle, making their way to the mango tree for dinner.

###

The Blue Macaws Blu and Jewel had made it to the new and improved Samba Club which now laid somewhere deep in the Jungle. Blu and Jewel smiled while they walked towards the Club entrance/exit.

The lovebirds knew that there was going to be a surprise for them, but they didn't want to spoil it and decided to act surprised when they walked inside the Club.

When Blu and Jewel walked inside the Club, the lights were switched off, but multiple voices called out in usion in yelling whispers. "They're here." "Shhhhhh" "Do my feathers look alright?" "Shut up!"

The lights then flicked on all of a sudden, leaving Blu and Jewel shocked and excited. There was Nico, Rafael, Eva, all their children, and a bunch of other birds. They all congratulated Blu and Jewel on their anniversary. "HAPPY ANNIVERSARY, BLU AND JEWEL!"

Blu waved to everyone, and him and Jewel bowed down to them.

Nico flew up from the group of birds and landed down on the stage. Everybody (including Blu and Jewel) turned their attention to the small Canary when he had an announcement. "Alright, everyone, listen up. It's our lovebirds anniversary, and whatta say we show them some love?"

Everybody cheered in agreement as the moved out of the way for the lovebirds to make their way into the middle of the dance-floor. Blu and Jewel smiled while walking towards the dance-floor, happy and excited.

A small set of instruments began to play from the small military macaw band, and then three familiar yellow macaw emerged from backstage. They three birds all began to sing the same song together, singing with Samba in their hearts like there was no tomorrow.

_Her name was Lola, she was a showgirl_  
_With yellow feathers in her hair and a dress cut down to there_  
_She would merengue and do the cha-cha_

While the song continued, Blu and Jewel smiled at each other. Without saying a word, Blu held out his left wing for Jewel to accept to dance with him. Jewel smiled, accepting her husband's wing. The two lovebirds danced together, shaking their tail feathers as they danced with each other.

_And while she tried to be a star_  
_Tony always tended bar_  
_Across the crowded floor, they worked from 8 til 4_  
_They were young and they had each other_  
_Who could ask for more?_

_At the copa (CO!) Copacabana (Copacabana)_  
_The hottest spot north of Havana (here)_  
_At the copa (CO!) Copacabana_  
_Music and passion were always in fashion_  
_At the copa... they fell in love_

Blu laughed a little and whooped as he spun Jewel around, and they both constantly let go and take each other's wing again as they danced around in circles. The other birds in the Club all stood aside so Blu and Jewel would have more room to dance and not accidentally bump into anyone.

_His name was Rico_

_He wore a diamond_  
_He was escorted to his chair, he saw Lola dancing there_  
_And when she finished,he called her over_  
_But Rico went a bit to far_

Rafael, who was standing with all of his family, called out to Blu for a little romantic advice. "KEEP GOING, BLU! REMEMBER, FEEL THE RHYTHM IN YOUR HEART!"

"I WILL, RAFAEL!" Blu called back to the Toucan while he continued dancing with his beautiful life and danced like he never wanted this night to end.

_Tony sailed across the bar_  
_And then the punches flew and chairs were smashed in two_  
_There was blood and a single gun shot_  
_But just who shot who?_

_At the copa (CO!) Copacabana (Copacabana)_  
_The hottest spot north of Havana (here)_  
_At the copa (CO!) Copacabana_  
_Music and passion were always in fashion_  
_At the copa... she lost her love_

Blu spun Jewel around in circles, and then she danced closer to him. The lovebirds wrapped their wings around each other and danced around in circles, smiling at each other while they spun around in circles just like their first ever dance.

_Her name is Lola, she was a showgirl,_  
_But that was 30 years ago, when they used to have a show_  
_Now it's a disco, but not for Lola,_  
_Still in dress she used to wear,_  
_Faded feathers in her hair_  
_She sits there so refined, and drinks herself half-blind_  
_She lost her youth and she lost her Tony_  
_Now she's lost her mind_

_At the copa (CO!) Copacabana (Copacabana)_  
_The hottest spot north of Havana (here)_

Blu and Jewel finally stopped spinning for a a few seconds. The let each other go out of their wings and looked into each other's chocolate and turquoise eyes. They moved their wings around each other and then, their beaks locked into each others, kissing passionately with their eyes closed while the crowd cheered for them.

_At the copa (CO!) Copacabana_  
_Music and passion were always in fashion_  
_At the copa... don't fall in love_

_Don't fall in love_

###

Back with Arlene and the Blue Macaw kids, they had just got back to Blu and Jewel's tree hollow after eating some mangoes for dinner. Arlene sat down in the tree hollow as see watched the kids while smiling.

Azul and his siblings walked over to Arlene, and Azul had a request to ask her. "Auntie Arlene, can you tell us a story?"

"Sure. But what kind of story?" Arlene inquired, while tapping her chin with a wingtip.

"Can you tell us about Uncle Rico?" Rey requested, his big brown eyes wide-open. "Pleaaaaaaaase."

"That's a good idea." Arlene smiled, beckoning for the kids to come over. Rey, Azul and Crystal all sat down in front of the Scarlet Macaw. Arlene smiled and began to tell the kids about Ricardo the Black Hawk. "Your Uncle Rico was a good, kind, noble hawk."

The three children all began to ask questions about Rico in usion.

"Were you close with him?"

"Was he tough?"

"How did he die?"

Arlene cleared her throat and answered all three of their questions in once sentence._ "Well, he was close to me, and he was tough, and he sacrificed his life to help your mommy and daddy live."_

"What did he sacrifice himself for exactly, Auntie Arlene?" Rey inquired, arching up a curious eyebrow with his head cocked to the side.

"Well there was a evil hawk named Nexus, who wanted nothing, but power. With that he could've destroy anyone. He nearly killed your father but your Uncle Rico risked his life to save your father." Arlene continued.

The kids then got a little afraid and fearful and ran over to Arlene, and hugged her belly together.

"But Nexus is gone. Right?" Azul inquired, hoping he wasn't wrong and Nexus was gone.

"He's not gonna hurt us, is he?" Crystal asked.

Arlene could not help but think they were cute when they were afraid. She gathered up the kids in her wings and hugged all of them. "No, he's not going to hurt you. Your daddy got rid of him for good."

The Blue Macaw kids sighed in relief as Arlene placed them back down into the nest. Azul and Crystal sat down in the nest next to Arlene, but Rey however, had laid down in the nest and fallen asleep.

Arlene smiled and picked up little sleeping Rey in her wings and cradled him side-to-side in her wings. Just like when he was a little baby, and Arlene had saved him when she went to visit Blu and Jewel, only yo discover they had been kidnapped and their babies were all alone.

###

**Flashback**

_When Arlene got to the Blue Macaws hollow, she landed inside; only to see Blu or Jewel wasn't home. "Huh? They must be out."_

_Before Arlene got the chance to extend her wings and fly way-she began to hear small crying noises. Arlene peaked into the nest, to see: Rey crying his eyes out. Azul and Crystal were awake but not crying._

_Arlene gasped quickly ran into the nest and picked up Rey, and laid him down in her wing._

_"Hey its ok don't cry. Shhhhhhh, sh, please, don't cry. It's ok. Arlene's here."_

###

**Present time**

Meanwhile, back at the Samba Club, Blu and Jewel had enjoyed the rest of their night together. They had talked to their friends, had some drinks, and were now slowly dancing in circles in each others wings on the middle of the dance-floor. Others in the Club were dancing too, but Blu and Jewel were still the main attraction for the night.

_Say you, say me; say it for always_  
_That's the way it should be_  
_Say you, say me; say it together_  
_Naturally_

_I had a dream I had an awesome dream_  
_People in the park playing games in the dark_  
_And what they played was a masquerade_  
_And from behind of walls of doubt a voice was crying out_

Jewel had her wings around the lower part of Blu's back with her head rested on his chest and her eyes closed. She cooed as she and Blu continued to slowly dance around in circles with a romantic tune.

Blu had his wings around the upper part of Jewel's back. He allowed her to rest her head on his chest while he held her in his wings, never wanting to let her go, and wishing the night could last forever.

_Say you, say me; say it for always_  
_That's the way it should be_  
_Say you, say me; say it together_  
_Naturally_

_As we go down life's lonesome highway_  
_Seems the hardest thing to do is to find a friend or two_  
_A helping hand, Some one who understands_  
_That when you feel you've lost your way_  
_You've got some one there to say "I'll show you"_

Jewel peaked her eyes open and smiled while making herself comfortable on her husbands' chest. "Blu?"

"Mmmmm?" Blu hummed, while lifting his wing up and gentle stroked the back of Jewel's feathery crown, to her enjoyment. "Yes, Jewel?"

_Say you, say me; say it for always_  
_That's the way it should be_  
_Say you, say me; say it together_  
_Naturally_

"This is the best night of my life." Jewel said smiling, closing her eyes again and listening to the sound of Blu's heart. It was beating peacefully, and what Jewel did not know is that it was her kiss that made it what it is now.

_So you think you know the answers - Oh no_  
_Cause the whole world has got you dancing_  
_That's right, I'm telling you_  
_It's time to start believing - Oh yes_  
_Believing who you are: You are a shining star_

Blu rested the side of his face on Jewel's head, and he held Jewel in his wings while smiling. "Me, too, Jewel. I love you."

"I love you, too." Jewel cooed, almost falling asleep from the great night she and Blu had shared together.

_Say you, say me; say it for always_  
_That's the way it should be_  
_Say you, say me; say it together_  
_Naturally_

_Say it together, naturally._

###

Back at the Blue Macaw family tree, Azul had fallen asleep too like his brother. The only birds that were awake now were Arlene and Crystal.

"Now it's just you and me." Crystal smiled, as she sat down next to her Aunt.

"Yep, but you might fall asleep soon too." Arlene grinned, watching Rey and Azul sleep peacefully like little angels they were.

"No; being the only girl out of all three of us, I'm usually the one to stay awake the longest." Crystal countered, while she smiled and leaned her head down on Arlene's stomach. "I am just like my mommy."

Arlene giggled in response at Crystal's little sentence. "Yes you are like your mommy."

"Yeah." Crystal sighed, as she was becoming a little tired while snuggling against Arlene's tummy. "I hope they're having a good time together."

"I bet they are, but I think they might be thinking about you three." Arlene said, while she allowed Crystal to rest herself down on her tummy.

"Don't worry, Auntie Arlene. You're with us, and we feel safe with you." Crystal said smiling, while she was beginning to close her eyes a little.

Arlene smiled in response and stroked Crystal's head feathers with her wing. "Thanks Crystal."

Crystal looked up at her Aunt and decided to ask a question, something that Arlene had expected she would never ask. "Auntie Arlene, I may not remember much when I was a baby, but I think I remember me and you being trapped in a cage?"

Arlene's smile then dropped when she remembered what Crystal was referring to. It was when Rico and his gang had put Arlene and Crystal in a cage together. She gulped but still decided to answer he question. "Yes, that did happen when you were a baby."

"What happened?" Crystal inquired.

###

**Flashback**

_As Arlene continued to find a way out, Crystal used her tiny wings to crawl her way over to Arlene. Arlene saw the little chick and picked her up in her wings. "Oh, hi there, Crystal."_

_Crystal was scared and holds onto Arlene's wing._

_"Hahaha, comfortable in the cage?" the Gangster asked, using a rock to sharpen his toes._

_"Yeah, very." Arlene said flatly, with her eyes half-closed, as she brought Crystal into a hug._

_"You better have not been lying to Rico." the Gangster said, pointing a wingtip._

_"I'm not. I swear." Arlene said, swearing that she isn't lying._

_"Good. "Ahhhhh." the Gangster sighed, leaning against tree. "A once noble hero Hawk is now on our side."_

_Arlene rolled her eyeballs around. "Yeah, whatever."_

###

**Present time**

Arlene snapped out of her flashback and turned her attention back to the little chick. Arlene wanted to answer he question, but she didn't want Crystal to know her Uncle was once an enemy and tried to kidnap her.

Arlene had no choice but to lie to protect Crystal from the truth. "Well, evil birds came and kidnapped you and your brothers. So I had to come and get you all."

"Who were they?" Crystal inquired, looking at Arlene with a curious face. "Did they work for Nexus?"

"Yes they did." Arlene replied, while placing both her wings in her lap. "They were just random birds. I didn't know who they were."

"You risked your life to save us all?" Crystal inquired, a little surprised that someone who wasn't even part of their kind would do such a thing for her and her brothers. Crystal watched Arlene nod in response. She smiled and hugged her Aunt with a smile on her beak and her eyes closed. "Thank you, Auntie Arlene."

Arlene picked Crystal up in both her wings and hugged her near her chest while still smiling. "You're welcome, sweetie."

**Well, everybody. That about wraps up this chapter. The anniversary was a great success. Good old Copacabana. I miss the '70's. Well, stay tuned for the next chapter. Stay cool, and please review.**

**Also, if there is anyone that are first joining this story today, it's best you read the other Rio the Darkness's so you understand what is going on exactly. :D**


	9. One year anniversary comes to an end

**Rio the Darkness 4: Love and Light.**

**Jeff117: Yep, it was a good thing indeed. :D**

**Assassin's Creed Master: Yeah, I got up early to do this chapter so I could make it long and publish. Glad you like Blu and Jewel's anniversary though. :D And yeah, we all miss the 70's. They were great.**

**Rapper the red macaw: Thank you very much, Rapper. Glad you loved the chapter. I tried my best on it. **

**killhell: Yep, it was romantic alright. **

**RIO2lover100: Thanks, and yeah, it was sweet how Arlene took care of the kids. :D**

**chloemcg: If I can think of any, I will try to think of suggestions for your story. And thanks for reading the rest of the series if you're free. And I understand if you're busy. Have a good one! :D**

**MCGamemaster90: Glad you enjoyed the flashback, and yep, I added a couple more flashbacks from Rio the Darkness 3. :D**

**rio craziness: Thank you very much, and to answer your question: the bird who said "Do my feathers look Ok?" is just a random bird. And thanks, I will try to keep it up the best I can.**

**spyrofan34: No, no, no. Not happy 2 year anniversary since Rio came out. That was a couple of months ago. It's Happy one year anniversary Blu and Jewel. :D**

**Blu100-Jewel100: Glad you loved the anniversary and how inquisitive the kids were about Rico. XD**

**Arlene the Scarlet Macaw: Thank you very much, Arlene. And I know you read all the other Rio the Darkness's. :D **

**Corration: I'm glad you're liking this story. And the flashbacks are scenes from the previous story, "Rio the Darkness 3". And sorry to hear you are not getting much sleep. Hope you do well on your stories. **

**Loco Vampire: Thank you, "Carlos". :D Glad you liked the anniversary. **

**Isaac the shapeshifter: I wonder the same thing, Isaac. And thanks. (Oh, and I told you once, resist the chicks cuteness!).**

**Francisco the Golden Macaw: Is it? Hmmm, I had no idea. :D And thanks, and we will have to see if there's any villains in this story yet.**

It was now a beautiful peaceful night in all of Rio de Janeiro. The moon was fully bright, the stars were shining like diamonds. The two lovebirds Blu and Jewel had left the Samba Club and traveled to the one place they loved to go to: The Christ the Redeemer Statue.

Blu and Jewel sat together one of the statue arms, watching the beautiful sky together. Blu had his left wing wrapped around Jewel and was holding her left wing with his right wing.

Jewel rested the side of her head down on Blu's shoulder while they both watched the stars together.

"Wow..." Jewel said, admiring the stars, not believing how beautiful they actually were. "What beautiful stars...I feel like I could stare at them forever."

"Me too, Jewel." Blu agreed, while he held Jewel in his embrace and kept his wing around her. He then smirked while looking down at his beautiful wife. "But I don't care if all the stars were shining. You're the most beautiful bird in the World."

Jewel blushed a little in response, giggling a little, finding Blu's little complement cute and romantic. "Thank you, Blu. I love it when you make me happy. I'm so glad I met you."

"You, too, Jewel." Blu smiled, hugging her a little while he started at the stars. "Before I met you, I was nothing. I couldn't fly, I had no friends. I was annoyed every day by those geese, and I just lived with Linda, doing the same thing every day. I mean, sure to books were good to read, and the hot chocolate and cookies were nice-"

Jewel giggled again and placed her free wing on the top of Blu's beak to stop him from talking nerdy any further. "Shhhhh. Enough of your nerdy talk, Blu. Let's just enjoy this peace and quiet while we have it."

Blu nodded in response as Jewel took her wing from the top of his beak and placed her wing back to her side. He obeyed her request and made himself comfortable as him and Jewel watched the stars together.

###

Back at the Blue Macaws' family tree, Arlene watched the three little chicks all sleeping peacefully in he nest. Arlene smiled as each one of them breathed peacefully. "They look peaceful."

As the Scarlet Macaw watched over the little macaws, she had no idea a small black shade was moving over her, silently closing in her. "Arlene..." it whispered.

Arlene startled when she heard the mysterious voice and turned to investigate. She moved back when she recognized the faded ghostly figure, to be a familiar friend. "R-R-Rico?"

"Don't be afraid, Arlene." the ghostly figure of Rico said while his silhouette feathers blended him into the shadows.

Arlene merely nodded in response, placing her wings near the front of her face, shaking a little. "Rico? What are you doing here?"

Rico looked at Arlene with an expression like he had no emotions, no feeling, and no heart. He began to fade away, but called out something as he turned invisible. "The Orb of Light and Darkness..."

"What's wrong?" Arlene inquired, wondering what in the World Rico was talking about "And why The Orb of Light and Darkness?"

Rico had now faded away into the shadows, disappearing away completely, leaving Arlene alone with the kids again.

Arlene just assumed it was imagination messing around with her again, or she missed Rico so much, he could appear anywhere. She lifted up her talon and scratched her head, confused a curious. "Weird."

Arlene turned her attention to the hollow exit/entrance after she heard someone land down inside. She smiled when it was the lovebird, who were now back from their anniversary.

Blu took Jewel's wing and spun her around a little, smiling and happy. "Tonight was fun."

Jewel giggled in response while she danced closer to her husband and pecked his cheek. "Yeah, it was."

"Hey, Blu, Jewel." Arlene sweetly greeted to the lovebirds while smiling.

"Hey, Arlene.." Jewel also greeted, still standing close to Blu and holding his wings. "Were are kids fine? Were they much trouble at all?"

"Yes, they were fine." Arlene replied smiling. "There was no trouble at all."

"That's nice." Jewel smiled, sitting down in the family nest with Blu.

Blu sat next to his beautiful wife and rubbed her belly a couple of times with his wing, feeling the unborn child. He looked back up at Arlene and smiled. "Thanks again, Arlene."

"No problem. I take that your anniversary went well?" Arlene inquired, placing her wings to her sides.

"It was lovely." Jewel smiled, leaning her head down on Blu's feathery chest.

"Best night of my life." Blu added, while placing his right wing over his beautiful wife to keep her comfortable and warm.

"Good to hear it went well." Arlene smiled, happy that the macaws had a perfect anniversary with nothing wrong at all.

Jewel then looked outside of the tree hollow and noticed it was pretty talk. It may be a little risky to send Arlene back home, so she decided to offer her to stay for the night. "Arlene, it's pretty late. You're welcome to stay the night if you wanna?"

"Nah, it's fine. I don't want to be a burden." Arlene replied.

"No, it's fine. Really." Blu said, while taking his wing from around Jewel and back to his side. "It's your choice."

Arlene looked outside of the tree hollow, and Jewel was correct, it was indeed dark, and may not be safe to stay at the Blue Macaws' hollow for the night. "Ok. I'll stay."

"Good." Jewel smiled, but then yawned and knew it was time for she and Blu to get a good night's' sleep.

Blu moved both his wings around Jewel and laid them both down in the nest, ready for a good night's sleep.

Blu moved his head just above Jewel's, the tip of his beak just above her head. He closed his eyes and whispered to Jewel. "Goodnight, Jewel."

Jewel closed her eyes too, and rested her head on Blu's neck like a pillow, and she too whispered to Blu. "Goodnight, Blu."

After the Blue Macaws were already sound asleep, Arlene moved all the way to the side of the hollow, where she had plenty of room to give the Macaws space. She laid down on her side and tucked her head in her wings and drifted off into a deep sleep, and hopefully, not another one about Rico or warnings from the Hawk.

###

**Arlene's dream**

_Arlene woke up and blinked her eyes, and was confused to see she was not in the Blue Macaws family tree; she was laying in the middle of a beautiful amazon._

_Though she was confused, Arlene used her wings to get back up onto her talons, and study the area. She smiled, seeing how beautiful the place and sighed. "Wow."_

_"Arlene..." _

_Arlene followed the sound of someone calling her name, to see it was once again Ricardo the Black Hawk. She cocked her head to the side, and was confused once again, wondering why Rico was here. "Rico? Is that you?"_

_Rico then gave-what sounded like another warning to Arlene. "Arlene...bird with fear in prison."_

_"What does that mean?" Arlene asked, still really puzzled to all this strange words Rico was saying. _

_For no reason, Rico extended his wings and flew away through the amazon and got some altitude, flying as high as his wings would carry him._

_Arlene was now beginning to get a little frustrated, and quickly followed Rico up into the air, trying her best to keep up with him, but Hawk's were surprisingly fast. She called out to him while trying her best to keep up. "Rico! Come back! Wait!"_

_Rico obeyed and stopped in mid-air and waited for to keep up with him. When she caught up, he looked back down at the ground with a sad face. "Arlene...Look."_

_Arlene once again looked puzzled, but obeyed and looked down at the ground. She gasped when she saw the entire Jungle was on fire. Birds and other local animals were screaming and panicking, desperately trying to escape._

_Arlene could not believe what she was seeing. She turned back to Rico, and she had to know what has happened. "What happened?"_

_"This is the future..." Rico answered, while he watched two Military Macaws fly rapidly through the air. _

_"Why is it like this?" Arlene quickly asked, flapping her wings hard to keep herself from falling down in the Jungle._

_"I cannot say..." Rico said, as the sky behind him suddenly turned to night time. He blended away once again, but before he left, he called out one last thing to Arlene. "Just remember the riddles I gave you!"_

**The Blue Macaws' one year anniversary is now over. And Rico appears once again. What did he show Arlene? What is happening exactly? Will Rio be under attack?**


	10. The invasion of the World of Light

**Rio the Darkness 4: Love and Light**

**RIO2lover100: Yeah, Blu is very sweet indeed. :D And why did Rico give Arlene those warnings? We will find out hopefully.**

**Rapper the red macaw: Yeah, it is sad when good things come to an end. And the riddles Rico had said to Arlene will hopefully be answered later.**

**Assassin's Creed Master: Yep, Rico appeared once again. And these warnings could be real, or they may just be a really bad dream for Arlene. And glad you liked the anniversary, and don't worry, Blu and Jewel shouldn't have an argument. **

**rio craziness: Indeed he did, my friend. :D And maybe we might start to understand these dreams from Arlene soon enough. And thanks.**

**Loco Vampire: Déjà vu? When did this happen before? :D**

**Arlene the Scarlet Macaw: Thank you, Arlene. Glad you liked the anniversary, and Rico's warnings are driving you crazy, are they? :D**

**spyrofan34: hate riddles, do you? And yes, I am aware when Rio came out. But it came out in March where I live. **

**cholemcg: Thank you, and you like a good riddle, do you? Cool. And maybe there might be new danger. And thanks for the offer, but you can keep your OC. :D**

**MCGamemaster90: Thanks, and maybe Arlene keeps seeing Rico because she misses him.**

**arttu solo: Awesome, and hope you enjoy the rest of the story.**

**Isaac the shapeshifter: Yep, let's hope Arlene and her friends can save Rio indeed.**

**Blu100-Jewel100: That will be revealed soon in the stories.**

While things had been just perfect in Rio, and everyone was living peacefully, they had no idea what had been happening in the World of Light, home to the Angelus, he people, and her loyal Guards.

Inside the Castle which laid in the middle on the City, the Angelus was inside, sitting on her throne with her eyes closed; by the looks of it, she was meditating, finding peace.

However, her eyes shot open when she heard yelling coming from down the hallway by the entrance/exit to the throne room.

One the on the Angelus's guards came running into the room, panting while he held his staff in his wing. "Your Majesty! Your Majesty!"

_"What is it, Guard?"_ the Angelus quickly asked, standing up from her throne, and the two guards beside her raising their weapons up, preparing to defend her.

The Guard began panting, trying his best to get out his words to the Angelus." An Army...Of... I don't know, but they have invaded the Castle and are coming here. We cannot stop them!

The Angelus gasped a little in response, while she moved away from her throne and over to the Guard. She lifted her glowing white wings up, preparing for battle. _"You're sure you can't stop them?!"_

"Yes!" the Guard quickly replied to his Queen, as he picked up his weapon again raised it in the air while looking towards the throne room exit/entrance. "There are too many-"

The Guard was cut off when a nearby explosion echoed throughout the entire Castle, startling everyone and causing panic. He and the two other guards raised their weapons, ready to face off the invaders. "They are here!" one of them yelled.

The Angelus and her Guards moved back when the saw a group of mysterious black macaws march into the throne room. The Angelus gasped when she immediately recognised who these macaws were. They were dark macaws from the World of Dark. How did they get out of their world and over to the Angelus's world?

Questions would have to wait. For now, the Angelus fired a couple of beams at the dark macaws, burning them and killing each one in split-second. The dark macaws kept coming, they walked inside carrying special weapons with dark essence inside.

One of the Angelus's guards threw his staff at the dark macaws and quickly ran back over to the Angelus. "Your Majesty, we have to get you to safety!"

The Angelus nodded in response and prepared to open a portal out of the Castle with her powers of light essence. _"I'll open up a portal."_

Just as the portal was close to opening, it was blew away and was forced the close by something. The Angelus and her remaining Guard turned around to see the dark macaws had invaded the entire throne room, and right at the center of the room was the leader.

He too was from the World of Darkness, but instead, he was a dark hawk. He had terrifying red eyes, his feathers were darker than his army, he was taller, he had dark brown talons, and to the Angelus, he looked familiar.

The Angelus quickly attempted to fire another light beam at the leader, but was shocked to see he had blocked it with his own powers. The leader chuckled while blocking the Angelus's beam. "Well, well, the Angelus I take it."

_"You're indeed right."_ the Angelus countered, quickly firing another beam out of her wing, trying her best to kill this general before he would do anymore harm.

The leader blocked the other beam and laughed at the Angelus's failed attempts to kill him. He then magically made a dark essence fireball and checked it straight at the Angelus, to which she could not dodge in time.

The dark essence fireball hit the Angelus and caused her to fall down straight on her stomach. The leader laughed as he beckoned for one of his mean to give him something while he mocked the Angelus's pity attempts. "Hahaha, so powerful and yet so weak. Hahahahaahahaahaah!"

The Angelus was not preparing to give up just yet. She quickly attempted to fire another beam, but then discovered that the fireball the leader had hit her with had stopped her from using her light essence powers. She looked at her wings, confused and puzzled. _"What did you do to me?!"_

"Hahaha." the leader chuckled, as he got a dark essence glowing purple whip in his wings. He threw it at the Angelus and wrapped the whip around her neck and pulled her down. The whip then electrocuted the Angelus, making her weak and scream out in pain. "Not so tough without your powers."

"Ahhhh!" the Angelus screamed, wiggling around like a worm, trying her best to escape.

Eventually, the Angelus was too weak to move anymore and she laid down on the ground, her body completely weak from the electro dark essence whip. She mumbled a couple of words to herself while trying to keep herself conscious. _"Uhhhh...I must...Defeat...I can't..."_

The leader chuckled as he beckoned for his soldiers to take the Angelus away. "Hahaha, men, take her and the remaining Guards to the cells. I have an Orb to find.

"Yes, sir." two guards-who one seems to be smart and the other being stupid-replied as they picked up the Angelus and prepared to take her to the cells.

The Angelus had completely passed out, falling into deep unconsciousness. Had she failed to protect her people and her World? Why were her powers not working anymore? What was this leader going to do, and who was he exactly? He did seems very familiar.

For now, the Angelus was completely unconscious, now all that could happen was for her to wake up.

###

Hours later, the Angelus was finally beginning to wake up after being defeated. She blinked her glowing laurel green color, and noticed she was in a cell. When the Angelus leaned up, she gasped when she saw the Castle had completely changed.

Instead of the whole place being a white colour with the cell bars being a glowing yellow light essence colour, the whole Castle was now a glowing darkness colour, and the cell bars were now a glowing dark essence purple colour.

"Well, well, look who's here." a too familiar voice said.

The Angelus leaned up and looked at the cell opposite of hers, to see a familiar yellow and blue macaw, who had a special power to turn into other birds. It was indeed Kate.

The Angelus groaned as she sat herself up to see Kate, who was sitting on a bird-sized chair, and her body and talons were tied up with glowing dark essence ropes, which were glowing light ropes before the leader and his dark macaws arrived and changed the Castle. _"Well, what do you know, the prisoner."_

"My name's Kate." Kate reminded, while she studied the Castle, wondering why everywhere had turned dark. "You locked me in here last year and tied me up and left me to rot in here."

_"Well, it looks like its my turn."_ the Angelus sighed, while trying to use her powers again to turn of the cell bars, but it was hopeless as her powers were still not working.

"Expect your not tied up." Kate countered, as she struggled to try and get free from the ropes, but they were to tight and stopped her from extending her wings out and from walking anywhere. She looked back up at the Angelus, who was looking down at the ground sadly. "So what's happening? Who were those macaws that dropped you in here? And who's all of those other macaws?"

_"An army of black macaws had invaded the castle."_ the Angelus answered, while she tried to look for a way out of the cell, but the only way out was the cell entrance/exit, and they were blocked off by glowing bars.

"Oh, that's great." Kate frowned, her eyes half-closed with a a not so happy face too. "Why don't you just use your powers to open the bars?"

_"The leader of the army took my power."_ the Angelus answered, while looking at her glowing white wings, puzzled about how someone who isn't even that powerful as her could took away her powers, and change the entire World completely in darkness. Just who was he exactly? Why did he look like someone the Angelus had seen before?

For now, all the Angelus could do was rest to get her strength back. She laid down on the bed in the cell and tried to get some sleep. After all, she could be there for a very long while.

###

A few more hours later, the Angelus was woken up by two dark macaws-they same ones who had picked her up and took her there. One of them who looked smart, and the other one who looked stupid.

"You, let's go!" the smart macaw ordered, carrying a weapon pistol in his wings.

The Angelus had no choice but to obey. She leaned up out of the bed and walked with the two dark macaws through the cellblock area. The two macaw brough the Angelus back to the throne room, which was now in darkness, and by the looks of it, it was now the leaders throne room.

The leader of the macaws watched his two soldiers bring the Angelus to the center of the throne room. The Angelus looked around and saw ten of her guards being held at gunpoint with their wings behind their heads.

The leader got up from the throne chair and walked over to the Angelus like he had nothing to fear at all. He walked around the Angelus a couple of times like a shark, with a grin on his beak. "Well, well, the Angelus. Now, I'm going to ask you one question: tell me, where is the Orb of Light?"

The Angelus gasped quietly to herself, puzzled about how anyone would know about the Orb. The Angelus put on an angry expression and looked away from the leader. _"I'm not going to tell you."_

"Is that so?" the leader grinned, as he took a dark essence pistol from one of his soldiers and walked over to the Angelus's guards. "If you don't tell me, I will execute all of your men, one by one."

The Angelus was now panickings and worried. She may have to keep the Orb safe, but she had to keep her guards safe too. Her guards would do anything to protect her, and she too had to protect them. _"Okay. I don't have it."_

"Not the right answer." the leader said, in a split-second, he shot one of the Angelus's guards, killing him instantly.

_"Ok, ok, fine! Stop!"_ the Angelus panicked, quickly about to run over to the leader and stop him before he could kill anyone else, but she was stopped by the soldiers. The Angelus could not let him get the Orb either, so she had no choice but to lie again. _"It's on the top of the castle."_

The leader turned to two of his soldiers and gave them both direct orders. "You, go and see if it's there! And you, tie her up!"

"Yes, sir!" the soldier said, before flying out of the throne room to see if the Orb of Light was on top of the Castle.

"Yes, sir!" the other soldier obeyed, as he picked up some glowing dark essence ropes and begin to tie them around the Angelus's body and around her ankles to keep her from trying anything funny.

The Angelus struggled as the dark macaw tightened the rope around her and sat her down on the ground. The Angelus was now in even more trouble. The Orb of Light was in the place the leader wouldn't expect to look: under the throne chair.

The soldier who the leader sent to the top of the Castle returned and landed his talons down next to his boss. "It wasn't there, sir."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." the leader then pointed his weapon at another guard, preparing to kill him to make the Angelus talk and reveal the location of the Orb of Light.

The Guard, who the leader was pointing his weapon at, quickly tried to warn the Angelus not to tell him where the Orb of Light is located like a true solider would do. "Your Majesty, don't listen-"

The leader shot the Guard to keep him from saying anything further and laughed to himself, like the sick-twisted monster he is. "That's two I got plenty of ammo."

_"Nooo!"_ the Angelus screamed, squirming around the best she could, desperately trying to free herself with her strength, but the ropes were too tight, preventing the Angelus from going anywhere.

"Then tell me where the Orb is, or they all die." the leader threatened, as he pointing his weapon at another guards head, causing him to close his eyes in fear of being killed. The leader began to count down, trying to scare the Angelus into giving him what he wants. "I'm gonna count to 3.1...2..."

"It's under the throne chair!" the Angelus finally confessed, revealing the location of the Orb, and holding her head down in shame and sadness.

The leader chuckled as he approached the Angelus. He kneeled down to her and placed his wing under her chin to make her look at him. "See, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

While the leader was busy with the Angelus, one of his soldiers went under the throne chair and found the Orb of Light. He laughed and held up the Orb in his wings while walking back to his leader. "Boss, I got it."

"Excellent." the leader grinned, as the soldier walked back over to him and handed him the Orb. The leader took the Orb in his wing and examined it. "Hmmm, yes. One Orb down, one to go."

Now that he had the Orb of Light, the Angelus expected him to be finished with his work. However, he had decided to stay in this World for the other Orb. "Hmmm, this is a nice Castle. I might live here. I'll have to make some changes though."

He then ordered the smart macaw and stupid macaw to take the Angelus back to the cellblock area until he could decide what he would do next in his master plan. "You two, take her back to the cell."

The two macaws nodded in response, and the stupid one picked the Angelus up over his shoulder and began walking down the cellblock area.

While they were walking, the Angelus was beginning to feel really weak. Her light essence were weak, and with her being tied up and the Castle being all darkness, it was making her weak. _"I...hate...the...darkness..."_

The two macaws used what little powers they had to turn off the dark essence cell bars and dropped the Angelus inside. They turned the cell bars back on and left the weak Angelus in the cell.

Kate, who had somehow got free from the ropes, sat down on a bed and watched the Angelus struggling to breath. "Wow, they changed this place pretty quick. "You ok?"

"I'm...fine..." the Angelus replied, but she was quickly wrong. She was really weak from the darkness, and she could not escape. The Agnelud needed light to keep herself normal. Darkness will make her wing, and too much could even kill her.

"No you're not."

The Angelus leaned her head up to see a familiar bird in a cell next to Kate's. It was Vadin, former leader of the Brotherhood members, and one of Blu's main enemies.

_"What..._are_...you.._.talking_...about?"_ the Angelus asked Vadin, while she struggled to breath and rolled down on her side. "I'm.._perfectly_...fine."

"Then why are you wheezing?" Vadin inquired, while folding his wings together like arms and sitting down on the bed in his cell.

_"These r_opes _are t_oo tight, an_d t_here's da_rknes_s ev_erywhere."_ the Angelus answered to the red-bellied macaw, still trying to breath normal, but she could not do anything at all. _"They a_re go_in_g _to kill me."_

"You will live; they wouldn't dare kill a queen." Vadin assured her, even though him and her are sworn enemies, and enemies forever. "Trust me."

###

Later the same day, the leader brought the Angelus back into the throne room to continue the rest of his mission. He watched the Angelus, who was still tied up and sitting down in a bird-sized chair.

The leader smirked as he walked over to the Angelus with his weapon still in his wing. "Ah, like the new Castle? Nice and dark."

The Angels looked at him with a not happy face, as she tried to figure a way out before it was too late. _"Actually, I liked the old castle, nice and light."_

The leader then pulled out his dark essence pistol and placed the end part right on the top of Angelus's forehead. He smirked as he prepared to fire the weapon and kill her so easily. "So, tell me? Where is the Orb of Darkness?"

The Angelus grinned in response, and decided to annoy him a little. She lifted up her tied-together talons and tapped her chin with a toes. _"Ummm...Let me think._

The leader then got angry and pushed his weapon a little closer to her head. "Don't toy with me! I want to know where. And I want the truth."

The Angelus lowered her head sadly and had to tell the location of the other Orb. _"It's at Rio."_

"Rio? Hmmm." the leader said, tapping his chin with a single wingtip. He looked back down at the Angelus and took the dark essence from off of her head, and demanded the location of the exact location of the Orb. "Rio is a big place. I want to know the EXACT location."

_"I don't know where the location is, but there might someone who does."_ the Angelus answered, but did say something she will regret in the future.

"Who is that someone?" the leader inquired, folding his wings together with his eyes half-closed.

The Angelus didn't want to say anything further, but she had no choice, and had to tell the leader of the dark macaws where the Orb of Darkness was located. She lowered her head down and confessed._ "A blue macaw named Blu."_

"Hmmmm, blue macaws? I thought they were extinct." the leader chuckled, as he turned to the stupid macaw and the smart macaw. He opened up a portal to Rio and ordered the two macaws to go down it. "You two, go to Rio and find either find the Orb, or this macaw named Blu."

The two macaws nodded in response and jumped down into the portal, yelling as they fell down through the portal tunnel. Now that they were on their way to Rio, things obvious are not going to go well if they find the Orb of Darkness.

Just what if this leader going to do with the Orbs, and what is he planning to do?

**Author's note: if anyone doesn't know yet, the two macaws who the leader sent down the portal are the same ones Arlene tricked into fighting each other and assumed they were drunken idiots. It seems they were not drunken idiots after all.**

**Well, everybody the actions begins. The World of Light has been captured, and every bit of light has been turned into darkness. Let's hope the Angelus can think of something to save her her World before this leader finds the Orb of Darkness.**


	11. Putting the pieces together

**Rio the Darkness 4: Love and Light**

**Rapper the red macaw: You could say that. :D And yep, you will have to wait indeed to see what this leader is planning. And thank you.**

**Assassin's Creed Master: Yep, it has sort of began. XD And I'm pretty sure his name will be revealed later on in the story. And thanks.**

**artuu salo: Yep, that's the fun of it alright. And thanks.**

**RIO2lover00: Yep, she better stop him indeed. But I doubt the Angelus can do anything at the moment.**

**rio craziness: YA! And I know you wish for things to go well, but not everything you wish for can go right. And thanks.**

**MCGamemaster90: Yep, she's been captured by...His name might be revealed later.**

**Isaac the shapeshifter: Yeah, very interesting indeed. And let's hope someone will be able to bring this new leader down. And I doubt Kate and Vadin will change sides, but you never know.**

**cholemcg: There will be more to see later. :D And I doubt Kate could turn good, but there might be a new hero who can help them. (And I can't wait to see your next chapter.) And tell your brother I wish him good luck. :D And thanks.**

**spyrofan34: ? No, the Angelus is defeated for now. And those two macaws who the leader sent to Rio are the same ones Arlene spotted a couple of chapters ago.**

**Arlene the Scarlet Macaw: Thank you, and haven't heard a joke like that for a while. :D And yep, the World of Light has been taken over by...That guy. And hope you enjoyed the rest.**

**Loco Vampire: Thanks, and yep, he does look like the main antagonist in this story. :D**

**Blu100-Jewel100: Maybe she will get free, or maybe someone else will save the Angelus.**

**(non-member) Guest: Thanks!**

**(non-member) Amigo: Right below! :D**

**killhell: Thanks.**

**Present time**

Back in the Rio de Janeiro Jungle, it was the next morning. Somewhere amongst the Jungle's of Rio, Arlene the Scarlet Macaw was sitting on a branch, till confused and completely puzzled about all the dreams she had about Rico.

While she was trying to figure out the riddles Rico had told her about, the Blue Macaw family were playing around with each other in an open area. The kids were playing tag with each other, and Blu was playfully chasing Jewel around.

Arlene sighed as she tried to remember the riddles Rico had said to her. She placed her wings on her head and began to think. "Remember the riddles." she whispered to herself.

###

_"Rico?" Arlene said, recognizing her closest friend who had died one year ago when he gave up his life to bring Jewel back from the dead. "What is this place?"_

_Rico did not reply to Arlene's question. Instead, he spoke to her in a sentence which to Arlene sounded like a warning for something. "Arlene. you must listen. There is great danger."_

_"What do you mean, great danger?" Arlene queried to Hawk's sentence, but Rico then faded back away into the shadows or darkness._

_"The World of Light." was all that Rico said as his feathers blended him back into the silhouette darkness like a ghost._

###

_"Don't be afraid, Arlene." the ghostly figure of Rico said while his silhouette feathers blended him into the shadows._

_Arlene merely nodded in response, placing her wings near the front of her face, shaking a little. "Rico? What are you doing here?"_

_Rico looked at Arlene with an expression like he had no emotions, no feeling, and no heart. He began to fade away, but called out something as he turned invisible. "The Orb of Light and Darkness..."_

_"What's wrong?" Arlene inquired, wondering what in the World Rico was talking about "And why The Orb of Light and Darkness?"_

###

_Arlene followed the sound of someone calling her name, to see it was once again Ricardo the Black Hawk. She cocked her head to the side, and was confused once again, wondering why Rico was here. "Rico? Is that you?"_

_Rico then gave-what sounded like another warning to Arlene. "Arlene...bird with fear in prison."_

_"What does that mean?" Arlene asked, still really puzzled to all this strange words Rico was saying._

###

Arlene snapped back into reality and now she knew the riddles. There were three words that Rico had said to her.

1. World of light

2. Orbs of Light and Dark

3. Bird in fear in prison

Arlene understood what the first two meant. The World of Light was home to the Angelus and her people, and the Orb of Light and Dark were the two Orbs that represented light and dark. But what did the third one mean?

"Hm. Bird in fear in prison?" Arlene thought to herself while tapping her chin with her talons. "Hmm. Think, think, think. What could that mean exactly?"

While Arlene tried to figure out the riddles, Blu had finally caught up to Jewel, and he spread his wings around her and took Jewel to the ground, but did not to it to hard due to Jewel being pregnant again. Blu grinned as he kept his wings around Jewel while they both laid down on the ground. "I got you, Jewel. See, you can't out-fly me."

"Okay, okay, you caught me, lovehawk." Jewe said smiling, turning herself around the planting a quick kiss on his beak.

"I know I did, my Angel of the sky." Blu smiled, playfully nuzzling her head.

As Blu and Jewel stood back up onto their talons, a familiar friend had emerged from the Jungle for a visit. It was there friend, the leader of the Military Macaw Army, Captain Lenny. "Hello, Blu, Jewel."

"Hey, Lenny." Blu and Jewel greeted the Captain of the Military simultaneously, while Blu placed his wing over Jewel and kept her comfortable.

"What brings you here?" Jewel sweetly inquired, leaning her head down on Blu's shoulder to rest her head down.

"Just checking to see things are peaceful." Lenny answered, stretching his wings out from his sides due to him flying for a while since the Military Macaw prison is quite far away, almost on the other side of the Jungle.

"Yep, very peaceful." Blu smiled, still keeping his feathery blue wing around his beautiful wife, keeping her comfortable and warm, though the weather in Rio was quite warm today. "Anything new today?"

"Not much, except we caught this bird today, who's pretty much afraid of anything." Lenny answered, rubbing both his wings together for no reason. "He's some dark macaw named Jerry."

Arlene, who was sitting on a tree branch, caught what Lenny had just said. She gasped silently to herself, thinking this could be the same bird who Rico was referring to in her dream. She placed a wingtip on her chin while looking away from the blue macaws. "Hmm. Scared bird in prison. I wonder if I can see him?"

Lenny flew back up into their after finishing up with the Blue Macaw family. Before leaving, he spotted Arlene sitting on the tree branch and flew over to her. "Oh, hey, Arlene, I didn't see you there."

"Hey, Lenny." Arlene greeted in return, kindness in her tone when she greeted the Captain Macaw.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I gotta get back to the prison." Lenny said, preparing to fly away back to the other side of the Jungle to get back to the prison.

Before he left, Arlene quickly jumped off the branch and flew in the air with the Captain Macaw. She kindly requested that she could come with him to the prison. "Wait, can I come with you? Please?"

"Sure," Lenny smiled, but did raise a curious face with a eyebrow raised. "but why?"

"I would like to see a bird named Jerry." Arlene requested, flapping her wings up to keep in the same level of height with Lenny. "I just want to see him, that's all."

Lenny did not know why Arlene would want to see Jerry, but did decide to allow her to come with him. He smiled as he and Arlene flew through the air together. "Sure, let's go."

###

After a short while flying through the Jungle, the Military Macaw and Scarlet Macaw finally made it back to the prison, to which was hidden in the cliffs of Rio. Lenny and Arlene landed down by the prison entrance/exit, which was a small hole in the cliff just for birds to fit into.

Lenny and Arlene walked through the cellblock area which did look a little like the Angelus's prison in her World, except the cells were just regular cell bars. As for Jerry however, his cell had a metal silver door instead of cell bars, due to the fact he is really paranoid and could flip out at any moment.

Lenny got the keys to the door in his talon and placed them into the lock and unlocked it for Arlene to go inside and visit him. Before she went inside, Lenny gave some quick advice. "Remember, he's scared of anything. Be careful, or he could have an heart attack."

"Yeah. Ok. Thanks for the advice." Arlene said, as she slowly opened the cell door with her wing and slowly walked inside of the cell, and hoping to get some answers.

When Arlene walked into the cell, she had found who she was looking for. Jerry, who was a dark macaw-like the two she met the other day-saw Arlene and panicked while quickly hid behind his bed in fear. "Ah, w-who are you?!"

"It's okay. Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you." Arlene assured, as she slowly walked towards Jerry but stopped when she got halfway to him.

Jerry peaked out from behind his bed to see the Scarlet Macaw. He shaked a little while he asked Arlene a question. "W-w-what do you want?"

"I came to ask you something." Arlene replied, sitting herself down on a bird-sized chair in the room.

Jerry leaned out a bit more to see Arlene, and hopefully, if he answered her question, she would leave. "W-w-what do you wanna know?"

"Do you know anything about..." Arlene checked to see if anyone was listening or watching before continuing her question. She turned back to Jerry, and quickly spoke out the rest of her question. "The Orb of Light and Darkness."

Jerry arched a curious eyebrow, wondering how this macaw he had never met knew all about the Orbs. "...Y-Yeah, they are the powerful O-ORBS, and I heard Ivan if looking for them."

Arlene then cocked her head to the side, wondering who this "Ivan" was. "Ivan? Who's Ivan?"

"I don't know much about him. He has powers and said something about "World of Light"." Jerry answered, still hiding behind his bed in fear, shaking a little and his beak chattering.

Arlene now knew what everything had meant, and managed to put the three riddles together. What Rico must have meant was this Ivan had invaded the World of Light, and was looking for the Orbs.

Arlene had to tell Blu and Jewel before it was too late. She got up and began to walk out of the cell. "Well, thank you for answering my questions Jerry. I should go now."

Jerry watched the Scarlet Macaw walk away, and even though he had no idea who she was, he bidden her farewell. "Bye, lady."

"Bye, Jerry." Arlene said, walking out of the cell, seconds later, Lenny closed the cell and locked it before Jerry would try to attempt to escape.

Lenny locked the metal door as soon as Arlene walked out, and then, he bidden her farewell, and hoped she got what she came for. "Well, see ya around."

"Bye Lenny." Arlene bidden farewell to the Military Macaw, while she extended her wings out from her sides and flew through the cellblock area, and then out of the prison, and out of the prison.

Now Arlene had to go all the way back to the Jungle before something bad would happened, and her dream about the Jungle setting on fire might come true after all. What is going to happen? If Arlene is correct, what can her friends do? Will they even believe her.

For now, she began to fly back through the Jungle, and hoping her blue macaw friends would believe her that trouble is sure to come soon.

**Well, there you have it, people. According to Jerry, this leader of the dark macaws is named Ivan. Now we know his name, but what is his purpose? What will he do when he gets the Orbs? He has the Orb of Light, and now he is going after the Orb of Darkness.**

**Let's hope our Scarlet Macaw friend Arlene can warn Blu and Jewel before it's too late.**


	12. Dumb and Dumber return

**Rio the Darkness 4: Love and Light**

**MCGamemaster90: Yeah, his name's Ivan. And he's not Russian, he's got an American-Portuguese accent.**

**Assassin's Creed Master: You are indeed correct, Riddler master. :D And let's hope the Blue Macaws will believe Arlene indeed.**

**RIO2lover100: Yep, that's what the riddles mean. And you're right, Arlene better warn them quickly.**

**chloemcg: Thank you, and I'm glad you're enjoying my story. And I read your update for your story (it was a little shocking about what happened in the chapter). And Arlene the hero in this story? Maybe she will. :D**

**rio craziness: Yep, trouble is sure to come to Rio allright. :D And let's hope the Angelus will live for now. (And as for Ivan being more powerful than Nexus. I doubt he's stronger, but he is still tough. And thanks.**

**arttu salo: Thank you, I do hope you enjoy the rest of this story.**

**jonk012: ****It's cool, and thanks.**

**Isaac the shapeshifter: Yep, she solved the riddles alright. And you're right, let's hope Arlene does make it in time to warn her friend before something bad happens.**

**Blu100-Jewel100: Thank you, glad you enjoyed it.**

**Rapper the red macaw: Yeah, Jerry is a little crazy. And yep, his name is Ivan. And thanks, hope you enjoy the rest of the story.**

**Arlene the Scarlet Macaw: Thank you, Arlene. And yep, we now know what the riddles mean. And let's hope you can make it in time. :D**

**spyrofan34: ?. When did I say "World of Light has been written in a book"?**

**Loco Vampire: Yep, Ivan. And yep, you will have to wait and see.**

After Arlene had left the prison to go and visit the bird named Jerry, she was now flying through the Jungle to tell her Blue Macaw friends the news, and hopefully, they would believe her, and not think she was crazy

As Arlene was now halfway back to the Blue Macaws' family tree, she froze in mid-air when a familiar voice screamed out in rage-almost louder than Eva's singing-and it scared all the birds away. "WHERE IS THE ORB!"

Arlene groaned, recognising the two voices to be the two dark macaws she had met a short-while ago. She landed down on a tree branch and spotted the two partners in an open area. "Ugh, not these idiots again."

The smart macaw (the one who screamed) had gave up from looking for the Orb of Darkness and turned back to his moron friend. "Look, let's just go back and tell Ivan we failed."

"He'll kill us!" the stupid macaw countered, and for someone who is stupid, he was correct about what he said.

"It's a risk we gotta take." the smart macaw said, sitting himself down on a log and resting his chin in his wing.

Arlene watched the two macaws; her jaw dropped when she heard the name 'Ivan' in his sentence. She now realized these two macaws worked for Ivan, and smacked her wing in front of her face. "Ivan. Of course."

The stupid macaw then turned back over to his partner, and he smiled deeply when he remembered that pretty girl they met the other day. "Hey, remember when I saw that girl, and she said I was handsome-"

"No, she said I was handsome." the smart macaw interrupted.

"Uh, uh."

"Ya, uh."

"Uh, uh."

"Ya, uh."

While the two dark macaws argued with each other, Arlene frowned, realizing they were referring to her when Arlene had called them both "Handsome" to escape from them. She mumbled to herself while rolling her eyes around. "None of them are handsome."

After the two dark macaws stopped arguing, the stupid macaw turned back to his partner and asked him a question. "So, what do you think Ivan will do with the Angelus?"

The smart macaw merely shrugged in response. "Meh, Kill her."

Arlene was about to gasp out loud and reveal her location, but lucky for her, she placed her right wing in front of her beak to stop herself from saying anything. She remembered who the Angelus was, and now she knows they have captured her too. _"Oh no. They've got the Angelus."_

###

**World of Light**

Meanwhile, back in the World of Light, Ivan (AKA the leader) was sitting in the new throne chair in his new darkness castle with the Light Orb in his wings. He examining the Orb while whistling a tune to himself.

The Angelus, who was still tied up and sitting down on the ground, looked around for a way to escape but it was hopeless and there simple was no way for her to escape.

"Ah, I can see myself on this thing." Ivan sighed, still looking at his reflection in the Orb. He moved the Orb down and saw the Angelus and decided he didn't want her around at the moment. "Men, take her back to the cell."

One of Ivan's soldiers walked out from his guard position and picked up the Angelus and carried her over his shoulder. "Yes sir."

The Angelus could only merely watch as the soldier walked out of the throne room and through the cellblock area to put her back into a cell.

The soldier got to the cell and placed the Angelus down on the ground, seconds later, he left and turned the dark essence cell bars on again. "Bye-bye." he called out to the Angelus while walking away.

Vadin looked out of his cell and at the Angelus with a smirk on his beak, and his eyes half-closed. "Well, well, looks who back."

"Yep." Kate agreed, also smirking from her cell which was exact opposite of the Angelus's cell. And now that Kate had somehow got free from her ropes, she now had to plan her escape. "Now, all I gotta do is get outta here."

_"Yeah...I'm way ahead of you."_ the Angelus said, struggling a little, trying her best to get free.

"So, what do we do? Just sit here and hope rescue comes?" Vadin flatly said, while sitting down on his bed, his wings folded together with a sulky face. "Ugh, where's my Brotherhood members when I need them?"

Vadin moved over to cell bars and leaned up a little to try and see Kate, whose cell was right next to his. "Kate, do you still have your change power?"

Kate heard the Red-bellied asking about her power, and raised a curious eyebrow. "Yeah, why?"

"You could touch the guard and change into one of them?" Vadin suggested, while looking around to see if there was any dark macaws patrolling the area. "That could work."

"Hmmmm, it's worth a try." Kate said, walking towards the cell bars and hoping to maybe disguise herself as a dark macaw soldier to attempt to escape. _ "I just wait for a guard to come. Sounds easy, and if that doesn't work, I'll just use my good looks." _she thought while batting her eyelashes.

###

One hour had at least past, and no soldiers had came past not just once. Kate laid back down on her bed and groaned in frustration, desperately wanting to get out of the cell. "This is taking forever! Erg, so bored."

Vadin was now getting impatient. He stood as far as he could to the wall, and attempted to dash his way out. "That's it, I'm getting out of here!"

Vadin hit the wall at full force, only he failed and was knocked out by the impact of the force. He groaned and fell back down onto the floor.

Kate heard the sound of impact and looked back over at the Angelus on the opposite side of her cell. "Did he just himself out?"

_"Yep."_ the Angelus frowned with her eyes half-closed. _"He's out cold."_

###

**Rio de Janeiro**

Meanwhile, back in the beautiful Jungle of Rio de Janeiro, Arlene was still watching the two macaws, whom were now sitting on a log together, each eating a mango for food to keep up their energy since they might be searching for a while.

While the eat, the smart macaw turned back to his partner and asked him something to which he had only just remembered. "Hey, didn't Ivan say if we couldn't find the Orb, look for a Blue Macaw?"

"Yeah, I think he did." the stupid macaw replied, shoving his mango into his beak like he had not eaten for at least a month.

Arlene's eyes went wide open when she knew straight away they were referring to Blu, and Arlene knows Blu's the only one who knows where the Orb of Darkness is._ "Oh, no. Blu."_

The two macaws finished their food and were now on the hunt of Blu, and this won't definitely end well.

As soon as the dark macaws left, Arlene quickly flew back up into the air without hesitation, and flew as fast as her wings would carry her. She flew as fast as she could while thinking to herself: _"I need to get to Blu before they do."_

**And we meet the two dark macaws again, who I like to prefer as "Dumb and Dumber". Will Ivan get his wings on the Orb of Darkness? And will Arlene warn her friends in time? Stay tuned.**


	13. Tragic is sure to arrive

**Rio the Darkness 4: Love and Light**

**Rapper the red macaw: Thanks, and glad you liked the part when Vadin knocked himself out.**

**cholemcg: Glad you found the title funny. :D And to answer your question: Ivan is a new villain I have made. And yep, I like your story. It's good. And to answer your other question: Yes, I do like Sonic the Hedgehog. I played some guys and watched the old TV series. And if I have time, I will try and check out your other stories. :D**

**rio craziness: Yep, the two soldiers really are morons alright. And let's hope Arlene can save her friends in time. :D**

**MCGamemaster90: Yep, you are very correct alright. And glad you liked it when Vadin knocked himself out. :D**

**RIO2lover100: Yep, let's hope Arlene warns them in time indeed.**

**Assassin's Creed Master: Yeah, it is a good name to give them. :D And you're correct. If Arlene can get to her friends in time, there might be a chance she can explain everything before it's too late. And thanks.**

**Blu100-Jewel100: You could say that. That might happen. :D And yep, let's hope Arlene can get to her friends in time.**

**Arlene the Scarlet Macaw: Glad you liked the title. :D And yep, it is getting more exciting by the minute. Let's hope you can make it to Blu and Jewel in time.**

**spyrofan34: I'm sorry, but I honesty have no idea what you're talking about. **

**Isaac the shapeshifter: Yep, let's hope they don't find out where Blu lives.**

**Francisco the Golden Macaw: Yep, it unfolds alright. (And as for your idea, tell me it in PM).**

**Jeff117: Yep, dark macaws alright. **

**Loco Vampire: Thanks, and no, you're not dumbest. :D**

Back on the other side of the Jungle, the Blue Macaw family were in their tree hollow together, napping in their nest after their day of fun.

Blu laid next to his beautiful wife and napped peacefully which was soon interrupted by loud yells coming from outside.

Blu peaked his eyes open when a saw a familiar Scarlet Macaw come zooming into his hollow. "Blu! Blu! Blu, wake up!"

The Blue Macaw groaned while covering his eyes with his wing. "Oh, what is it, Arlene?"

"Two evil birds are coming after you! You need to leave!" Arlene quickly explained to Blu while panting, trying to het her breath back after the long flight through the Jungle.

All the blue macaws leaned up when they heard Arlene say, "Evil birds."

Blu was the first to speak. He cocked his head to the side and raised a curious face, his eyebrow arched. "Evil birds?"

"Who?" Jewel inquired, moving her wings forward and gathering her children close to her just in case something bad happened.

Arlene then inhaled a deep breath, knowing she would have to explain everything to her friends. So Arlene began to tell them everything that had happened. The two macaws she saw, the dreams and visions of Rico, and her prediction of Rio being in danger.

After she was finished telling them about what happened in the past, Arlen finished off her sentence with a warning to her friend. "They're looking for The Orb of Darkness, and since they couldn't find it, they're looking for you, Blu."

"Orb of Darkness, and they're looking for me?" Blu quired, rubbing the back of his neck in his wing.

"They must be Brotherhood members." Jewel suggested, while stroking her childrens' head with her wing.

"I don't think so. They didn't look like Brotherhood members to me." Arlene countered, looking out of her tree hollow to see if there was anyone coming.

"Mmmm, you said they're coming for me?" Blu said, still a little confused about the whole situation. "I can't let them get the Orb. Well, we gotta hind."

"Guys, I still have my underground hideout. We can hide there." Nico-who had arrived shortly after Arlene came-suggested."

"Quick let's go!" Blu said, as him and his family and friends stood up and prepared to take off before they would be in danger.

###

Nico's secret underground hideout was not too far away luckily. The friends and family had arrived after a few minutes.

Blu, Nico and Arlene jumped down first while Jewel and the children kept watch for a few seconds to make sure no-one was falling them.

"Wow, cool place." Blu said, studding the inside of Nico's underground hideout.

Nico smiled in response and placed both his tiny wings to his hips. "Built it all by myself."

"Really?" Blu inquired, folding both his feathery blue wings together with a grin on his beak. "Wow, I bet it took you forever to built this."

"Kinda." Nico chuckled, while rubbing the back of his neck with his wing.

Blu smiled in response before turning back to Arlene to see if there was anything else he needed to know. "Arlene, is there anything else we need to know?"

"Yeah, I think they already got the Orb of Light." Arlene answered, while rubbing both her wings together a little, nervously.

Before anyone could say anything further, screams were heard from outside the underground hideout.

Blu, Nico and Arlene recognised the screams straight away, and Blu was the one to fly out first. "JEWEEEL! I'm coming!"

Just when Blu, Nico, and Arlene got to the surface, smoke was dropped down from out of nowhere. They all coughed while trying to wave the smoke away with their wings.

Unfortunately, the smoke was in fact sleeping gas, and it had knocked them into unconsciousness. Blu, Nico and Arlene tried to fight it the best they could, but the gas was too strong and put them into a deep sleep.

After they were completely out cold, a couple of mysterious silhouette figures wearing special masks so they didn't inhale the gas looked down at Blu, Nico, and Arlene laying out could on the ground.

They picked up the unconscious birds and carried them off somewhere. It would be a long time before Blu and his friends would wake up.

**Well, Arlene did manage to get to her friends in time, but unfortunately, they have been captured by mysterious macaws. I can't say this well end well.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter. **


	14. Ivan's plans revealed

**Rio the Darkness 4: Love and Light**

**READ BELOW! **

**Everyone. I don't have time to reply to reviews because something important has happened. And not just for me, but for the whole world possible. If you wish to know what I am talking about, read the notes at the bottom of the chapter after you have finished reading.**

**Thank you.**

The last thing Arlene had remembered was Jewel screaming, and her friends trapped in a ball of some. She had been out cold for some time, but was now finally beginning to wake up after inhaling the sleeping gas.

Arlene now was beginning to wake up after being out cold for so long. She blinked her eyes a couple of times, and to see she was in a small dark cell. "Mmm...What?"

"Huh?" Arlene leaned her head and noticed she was tied up with some mysterious glowing purple ropes. She struggled a little while studying her surroundings. "Where am I?"

"Arlene?"

Arlene followed the voice, and was happy to see she was not alone. Nico was in the same cell with her, but he too was tied up. "Nico? Where are we?"

"I don't know." Nico replied, while looking around the cell, trying to remember where he had scene this place before. "It looks familiar."

"Yeah, it does..." Arlene agreed who was looking around the cell too, noticing it did look really familiar.

Nico and Arlene couldn't remember why the place looked familiar, but what they did not know is that they were back in the World of Light, which is now covered in darkness.

Nico had then realized one thing: where are Blu, Jewel, and their children? They were not in the same cell, and nowhere to be scene. He looked back at Arlene while trying to wiggle himself free. "Where are Blu and Jewel?"

"I don't know, but hopefully they're ok." Arlene hoped, looking out of the cell to see a couple of dark macaws, like the ones she met the other day, guarding the area.

"Gotta get free." Nico said, as he began struggling, trying to wiggle his tiny talons and wings out, but the ropes were too strong and he could not get free. "Ugh! They're too tight. Can you get free?"

Arlene looked down at the ropes and tried to get free too. She tried to get her wings free from her sides, but that did not work. She lifted up her tied-together talons and tried to bite them off with her beak, but that didn't work either. She sighed and gave up. "No, I can't."

Nico sighed sadly in response and leaned against the dark wall while looking at Arlene. "What do we do?"

Arlene looked down at her talons, still with a sad face. "I don't know..."

###

Meanwhile, in the other part of the dark essence Castle, Ivan and a couple of his men were watching their three prisoners tied up and sitting in bird-sized chairs in the center of the throne room.

The Angelus was on the left, Blu was in the middle, and Jewel was on the right (from Ivan's point of view).

Ivan chuckled evilly while walking in front of his three prisoners. "Well, well, blue macaws and the Queen of Light in MY captive. This day could not get any better."

Blu then looked over at the Angelus, who was struggling and trying to get free, and decided he need to figure out what exactly was going on. "Angelus, what's going on here?"

_"He has taken over."_ the Angelus answered, but it was pretty obvious. _"He has the Orb of Light."_

Jewel then looked around the throne room, not believe how the entire place had changed. It looked so dark and not a bit of light at all. "The castle..."

Ivan then walked closer to Blu and pulled out his dark essence pistol from one of his men and pointed it to Blu's forehead. "So, this is the famous Blu, is it? You have something that belongs to me."

Blu looked at the General of the dark macaws with a mad face. He decided to answer his question anyway though. "And, what would that be?"

"The Orb of Darkness. Just tell me where it is, and you can go." Ivan requested, taking his gun from off of Blu's forehead.

Blu looked away from the dark macaw for a few seconds, and then turned his attention back to Ivan with his answer ready. "...No."

"I see." Ivan smirked, but not too worry, he already had enough idea to make Blu talk. He walked over to Jewel and pointed his weapon to her face. "How about she dies instead?"

Blu gasped in response and rapidly began squirming around, trying to free himself with his strength. "Jewel! NO!"

_"Hey! Leave the female out of this!"_ the Angelus screamed out to Ivan while grunting as she tried to use her powers to escape, but they were still not working.

Ivan looked back at the Angelus and yelled back in return to her. "Shut up, you!"

Jewel then began crying for a couple of reasons. She was afraid Blu would confess and tell Ivan where the Orb is, but she was also afraid her unborn child would die too. "Blu, please, don't tell him."

Blu knew Jewel was right; he couldn't tell Ivan where the Orb is, but he didn't want to lose Jewel as well. He looked back at Jewel with a sad face. "Jewel...I can't lose you."

Blu then looked back at Ivan, and now he was ready to confess the location of the Orb of Darkness. "Okay, I'll tell you, just please don't hurt her."

Ivan grinned, knowing his plan worked like a charm, and walked back over to Blu. "Tell me where the Orb is and she remains unharmed."

Blu lowered his head sheepish, and quietly confessed the location of the Orb. "It's buried under my tree."

Ivan smirked in response while turning back to four of his men. He opened up a portal with what little powers he had and ordered his men to go inside. "You four, go and find it."

"Yes, sir!" the four macaws obeyed simultaneously, running towards the portal and jumping inside which would take them straight to Rio.

After they were gone, Ivan sighed and folded his wings together while looking at the male blue macaw. "Soon, everything will be mine."

"Whatta mean?" Blu inquired.

"Well, let's keep this short. I am going to let my Army invade Rio's Jungle and become the new leader. Those who refuse to join me will die." Ivan explained, as he looked towards Blu, who looked at him with an angry face. "But, hey, you and your family get to stay here. Locked away while I take over."

Ivan then looked back over at Jewel, who was still crying in sadness and fear. He walked over to her and placed one wing under her chin while stroking her head with the other. "Hey, hey, hey, shhhhh, don't cry. It will all be over soon."

Jewel continued crying while looking up at the leader of the dark macaws. "Please..."

"Shhh, shh, do not cry." Ivan said, still stroking his head with her wing in an evilly way while he grinned. "Things will be fine for you."

Jewel nodded in response, her eyes closed and tears still dripping from her eyes.

Blu looked back over at Ivan and decided to figure out his planes exactly so he could figure out a plane to stop him if he manages to escape. "What are you gonna do to Rio?"

"Nothing major like my Uncle Nexus did." Ivan answered, rubbing both his wings together. "Just be a King."

Blu gasped silently, now knowing why Ivan seemed very familiar to him. It was Nexus's nephew from the World of Darkness. He must be trying to take his Uncle's place. "Wait, your Nexus' nephew?"

"Indeed I am." Ivan smirked, walking back over to the Blue Macaw and rubbing both his wingtips together. "I know about how you and the Angelus killed him one year ago. So I trained, and I will now do what he could never do: take over Rio de Janeiro."

Before anyone could say anything further, the four macaws had returned, and one of them was carrying a very familiar Orb in his wings. "We got it, boss."

Ivan smiled evilly in response and held out both his wings. "Give it me."

The dark macaws obeyed and handed Ivan the Orb of Darkness. Ivan accepted the Orb and smirked while examining the Orb, feeling the dark essence inside spread inside of him. "Excellent. The army can now arrive,, and no-one can stop me."

Ivan then walked back over to the throne where the Orb of Light was. He picked up both Orbs in his wings and then put them both together, causing a reaction from both the Orbs.

Everyone closed their eyes as the two Orbs began sparking, and send a blinding light throughout the entire throne room.

After a few seconds had passed, everyone opened their eyes to see Ivan had combined both Orbs together into one Orb, which was glowing light and dark at the same time.

Ivan smirked as he held up the combined Orb in his wings and sighed in victory. "Ah, the Orb is completed. Tomorrow we head for Rio."

Ivan then looked back at the Angelus and the Blue Macaw lovebirds. He looked back at two of his soldiers and ordered them to take Blu and Jewel away. "Take the macaws to the cells. Leave the Angelus here though.

The dark macaws obeyed and picked Blu and Jewel up and carried them over their shoulders while walking out of the throne room.

After they were gone, Ivan smirked as he placed the Orb back on the throne chair, and began walking around the Angelus. "So, tomorrow the army arrives. And you will obey me."

The Angelus scoffed in response while lifted her tied-together talons up and pointing a single toe at him. _"I, obey you?"_

"Yes. It's that..." Ivan paused his sentence and pointing his weapon at the Angelus again. "Or you and all of your friends...Die."

The Angelus was not afraid to die, but she could not allow him to hurt Blu or any of his family and friends, so she had no choice but to obey him. _"I'll bow down to you, then."_

"Excellent." Ivan smirked, while walking back over to the throne chair and sitting himself down in it and examining the new combined Orb once again.

**READ BELOW. THIS IS IMPORTANT!**

**If anyone is not aware, a group called SOPA (Stop Online Piracy Act) are back, and in case you don't know who they are, they are a group who try to make stuff like YouTube and FanFictions illegal and try to have you arrested.**

**Also, they are trying to make laws so you can only take medicine a certain time of year, they are saying you can't stay at home 24 hours a day, and they saying you can't use power at a certain time of night. Especially in America.**

**So for example, say you have asthma and they tried to force you outside on a hot day, this could endanger your life.**

**This is no joke, especially if you live in the United States. If you google this, you will see what I'm talking about. You can help stop this by liking the Stop SOPA page if you have a Facebook account, or voting against them on another web page. (Links on my page).**

**But don't worry too much, people. If we beat them last year, we can beat them again. Have hope and faith. If they do win, this will happen Worldwide So please, help out the best you can. Tell your friends, family, tell everyone to vote against.**

**I hope you all can help. Thank you for reading.**


	15. Time to make a plan

**Rio the Darkness 4: Love and Light**

After Ivan had finally got both of the Orbs together and combined them, he ordered his soldiers to take Blu and Jewel back to the cells where Nico and Arlene were held captive too.

When they arrived, the soldiers opened up the cell bars with what little powers they had and placed Blu and Jewel down in the cell with Arlene and Nico.

After the guards left, Nico was happy to see Blu and Jewel were alive. "Blu, Jewel! "Are you guys ok?!"

Blu managed to lean himself up so he could communicate with his friends and wife. He looked down at the ground sadly while leaning against the wall. "We're fine."

Jewel managed to lean up too, and she was still crying in sadness and fear. She looked at her friends with tears still in her turquoise eyes. "They are gonna destroy Rio."

"They have the Orbs." Blu added, his eyes closed and head lowered in sadness.

Arlene and Nico gasped quietly in response, not believe Blu had told them the location of the Orb of Darkness.

Jewel looked back at her husband and continued to cry even more. She moved closer to Blu and leaned her head down on his chest. "Blu, you shouldn't have told him."

"I had to Jewel. I couldn't let them hurt you or the baby." Blu replied, laying his head down on top of Jewel's head to comfort her due to the fact he was still tied up. "But he's gonna take over Rio and control the Jungle forever."

"I know..." Jewel sniffed. "Blu, do you know what they have done with the kids?"

"...No...I hope they're safe." Blu hoped, closing his eyes and keeping his head lowered on top of Jewel's head. "Jewel...It'll be okay. We'll get out of this. It'll be okay, Jewel."

"Yeah, and soon we'll be back in the jungle and live in peace." Arlene reassured, managing to raise a smile on her light black beak.

"But How?" Jewel asked, closing her eyes and managing to stop crying for a couple of seconds. "Who's gonna save us?"

"I don't know." Blu said, while looking at the wall behind him, and noticing there was something small and sharp hanging out of the wall. He smirked while using his tied-together talons up pull himself to it. Blu leaned his back against the sharp object and began to move himself up and down to cut himself free. "First, I'm getting out of these ropes."

Arlene, Nico and Jewel watched Blu manage to get himself from the ropes, and Arlene was the first to congratulate him. "Good job, Blu."

Blu got up and stretched his wings and talons a couple of times before untying all of his friends. After they were free, Blu walked over to the bars and placed his wings on them, but took them off immediately when they burned his wings. "OW! I can't believe this use to be the World of Light."

"It's so...Dark..." Jewel said, studying her surroundings to see there was not one pitch of light anywhere.

"There has to be a way to break these bars." Nico said, while examining the bars. The small Canary then smirked when he had an idea. "I got an idea." Nico took off his bottle-cap and placed it on the bars, causing them to reflect off the bottle-cap and break. Nico put his bottle-cap back on while standing up proudly. "Ta-da!"

"Nice one, Nico." Arlene smiled, congratulating Nico on a job well done. "That was cool."

Blu looked out of the cell first to check if there was no nearby soldiers around. He smiled while beckoning for his friends and wife to follow him. "Follow me, guy."

**And our feathered friends have managed to escape. Let's hope they can escape soon and stop Ivan. And unfortunately, this will be my last chapter for a while. I'm on vacation now, and I will be gone for a little while.**

**Hope you all can be patient. **


	16. Looking for a way out

**Rio the Darkness 4: Love and Light**

**Hello everyone. I'm back from my vacation, and ready to continue the rest of this story. But first, let's reply to the reviews.**

**RIO2lover100: Yep, let's hope they can find their children soon and stop Ivan.**

**chloemcg: Thanks, and glad you was patient. (I also caught up on your story). And hope you update soon.**

**MCGamemaster90: Thank you, and I did have a fun time thanks. :D**

**Assassin's Creed Master: Yep, I know you were away too. Hope you have a good time as well. Thanks, and how will they stop Ivan? We will have to wait and see.**

**Rapper the red macaw: Thanks, and yes, let's hope they can stop Ivan soon. And I did have a good vacation.**

**Isaac the shapeshifter: Thank you, and thanks for understanding. **

**rio craziness: YA! They escaped alright. And they may be trying to save the Angelus too. And thank you, and I did have a great time on my vacation.**

**spyrofan34: Yes I know about SOPA. And I heard that just a few people managed to save the internet from it. So there is no need to worry my friend.**

**Arlene the Scarlet Macaw: Thank you, and yep, they escaped their cell. And thanks, I did have a good vacation.**

**Blu100-Jewel100: Thanks for being patient, and let's hope your confidence is correct.**

Blu, Jewel, Nico and Arlene all wondered through the hallway of the prison area, not knowing at all where they were going or what their plan was.

The only way they were going to win this is if they find the Angelus and help her get her powers back to defeat Ivan and his army of dark macaws before it will be too late.

Blu peaked his his head through the hallway to see if the coast was clear, and lucky for him, there was no soldiers around. He looked back at his friends and wife and beckoned for them to follow him.

While they were walking, Blu looked back at his wife and friends and decided to ask a question: "So, guys, any ideas on what we should do?"

Arlene was the first to answer; she placed her wingtip under her chin with a eyebrow raised. "Maybe we can get the Orbs."

"Or help the other guards." Jewel suggested, referring to the Angelus's guards who were now locked up and held prisoners by the dark macaws.

"We should we split up." Nico suggested, while adjusting his bottle-cap on his head with his wings. "We can cover my ground."

"Okay, let's split up." Arlene agreed, as she and Nico were about to go down a different hallways, but was stopped when Blu gently placed his right feathery wing around Arlene and pulled her back to where they were.

"That doesn't sound like a good idea." Blu countered, taking his wing from off of the Scarlet Macaw and back to his side.

"Why not?" Arlene inquired, folding her wings together like arms and tapping her talon on the ground.

"There's guards everywhere." Blu reminded like it was really obvious.

Arlene and Nico nodded in response and agreement before they four friends began their walk again through the prison area, and hopefully they would find a way out soon.

**Sorry this chapter was a little short. I got a busy week from today. I will still try to do my best to update. I promise the next chapter will be longer, friends.**


	17. The plan to escape continues

**Rio the Darkness 4: Love and Light**

**MCGamemaster90: Ya, I'm back! And thanks for understanding. :D**

**chloemcg: Yeah, I had a nice vacation, thanks. And I know who Crexis is. I've talked to him, and I'm trying to help him with a Rio story. And no need to apologize, Chloe. I understand. Take all the time you need with your chapter. I got your story on my email alerts, so I'll know when you update. :D**

**Assassin's Creed Master: Thanks, and I wish you good luck on whatever you was nervous about. :D **

**rio craziness: Thanks, and I did have a good time, thanks. And I agree, it's best the birds stay together for now. And thank you very much. I'm glad to be back. :D**

**Rapper the red macaw: Aaayep, I'm back alright. And hope you enjoy the rest of the story. :D**

**RIO2lover100: Yep, they had better find their children, the Angelus, and stop Ivan alright. :D**

**arttu salo: Thanks, and I too am in the group. :D**

**spyrofan34: Look, I was busy, alright? Do you think it's easy for me to publish a chapter everyday? It's not like I got rent to pay, a job to keep, a family to be with. Oh wait, I do. Now I don't like being strict, but one more bad review, and I will block you so you can't review anymore. **

**jonk012: Thank you, and I too know about 911. It was a very sad story. :(**

**Blu100-Jewel100: Thanks, and I don't mean to be rude, but I don't lemons. I don't think their good to read.**

**Arlene the Scarlet Macaw: Thank you very much, Arlene. And thanks for understanding. And I know what it's like to be busy. I feel like sleeping at the moment. :D**

**Isaac the shapeshifter: Yeah, it's good to be back. "There's no place like home". :D And thanks, glad you enjoyed the chapter, even though it's short.**

**Minow da Red Hwk: Thanks for the kind words, and I believe you can write fanfictions to one day. As for your request, sorry, but you'll have to set up a proper fanfiction account to talk to me about adding you into a story. :D Don't worry, making an account is 100 percent free.**

Blu, Jewel, Arlene and Nico continued to make their down the cellblock area, looking for the way to the throne, but stopped when they saw two very familiar birds in the cells.

Blu smirked as he folded both his feathery wings and watched his two enemies look at him with angry faces. "Hey, look who it is."

"Blu the macaw." Kate grinned, leaning back on her bed and crossing both her talons together.

"My number one enemy." Vadin frowned, leaning back on the wall with his wings and talons crossed together, until he smirked when he noticed Arlene. "Hey, it's the pretty girl I almost killed. Hehehe."

Kate then leaned up from where she was resting and walked over to the cell bars. "Are you gonna release us?"

Blu scoffed in response while chuckling. "Why should I? You wouldn't do the same for us."

"We're not working with Ivan." Vadin countered, his eyes half-closed and a frown on his face.

"Come on!" Kate pleaded, getting down on her knees and battling her eyelashes. "Ple-e-e-a-a-a-a-a-se?"

Arlene merely looked at the Yellow and Blue Macaw with a eyebrow arched. "No. And really? You're battling your eyelashes?"

"Yeah," Kate smiled, still battling her eyelashes like the pretty girl she was. "I'm pretty."

Blu had to think about it for a few seconds. Should he let them out? They were his enemies, but would he be any better than them if he left them? He then answered Vadin and Kate's request with a grin. "I'll let you out on one condition."

"What?" both Vadin and Kate asked simuntastiosuly.

"You both wear these." Blu smirked, holding up the glowing dark ropes he had brought with him just in case they had ran into one of the dark macaws.

Kate whined in response, not wanting to be tied up again like she has been for the past year. "Awww, come on."

"Fine, if you don't want to wear them, then we'll just leave." Arlene said, as she, Blu, Jewel, and Nico began to walk away.

Kate then immediately changed her mind, and quickly yelled out for them to return. "Ok, ok, you can tie me up. Just get me out of this cell.

Vadin merely sighed in response, but he knew too he would have to be tied up to escape. "Fine."

Blu beckoned for Nico to use his bottle-cap to break the glowing cell bars. After the bars were broke, Blu and Arlene both grabbed some ropes and tied them around Kate and Vadin each.

Blu smiled as he tightened the ropes around Vadin. "And done."

Kate studied the ropes tied around her and wriggled around a little, not liking how tight they were. "Ow, they're tight. Well, can you loosen them a bit."

"Nope, come on." Blu replied, placing his right wing on her back and giving her a little push to make her walk. "Arlene, you keep an eye on her."

"You got it." Arlene obeyed, watching both Vadin and Kate walk just in case they would try to run off on their own.

While they were walking through the cellblock area, Kate turned around to Arlene, and tried to persuade her to loosen the ropes. "Is this necessary to be like this? Can't you loosen them a little?"

Kate sighed in response, and in defeat. "Fine."

Eventually, the feathered friends finally made it to the throne room, only to see there was no sign of the Angelus or Ivan.

Blu looked completely puzzled, wondering where Ivan and the Angelus could be. "Where's Ivan?"

"Where's the Angelus?" Jewel asked, scratching the top of her head with her talon.

"Maybe, Ivan took the Angelus somewhere." Arlene wondered while keeping both her sight on Vadin and Kate to make sure they wouldn't escape.

"No, he said he wasn't going until tomorrow." Blu said.

Before they could ask anything further, Blu gasped when he saw a small army of dark macaws run into the throne room and surround Blu, Jewel, Arlene, Nico, Vadin and Kate.

Jewel gulped as she watched them aim their weapons at them, ready to open fire. "We have company."

Arlene recognized two of the macaws who were standing by them. The smart macaw, and his friend/partner, the stupid macaw.

"Well, well, well, how did they get out?" the smart macaw asked, aiming his rifle at them.

"I don't know. Should we shoot them?" the stupid macaw inquired, wanting to shoot someone because he was SO bored of just guarding the area.

"Hmmm, would Ivan like that?" the smart macaw asked.

The stupid macaw merely shrugged in response.

Blu, Jewel, Arlene and Nico knew they would have to do something soon. Otherwise they would all either be shot, or would be taken back to their cells again, and this time, won't be able to escape at all.

**Well, it didn't take long for things to go wrong there, people. How will Blu and his friends get out of this one? And what has happened to Ivan, and where has he taken the Angelus? We will find out soon. **


	18. Dark macaws arrive

**Rio the Darkness 4: Love and Light**

**Assassin's Creed Master: Yeah, good looks sometimes work for pretty women. :D And yep, I always like doing cliffhangers.  
**

**MCGamemaster90: Yep, they're surrounded alright. Who will save them? Let's find out later. :D**

**rio craziness: Yeah, they should get out of this alright. And thank you very much, Omar.**

**chloemcg: Yeah, I always know the characters personalities well. I don't know if you know this yet, but I live in Rio de Janeiro, and when Rio was released, it was a big thing everyone was talking about. And yeah, I know Crexis needs help with his story. He will be able to get there soon. :D And like I said, if I have time, I will definitely check out some of your stories. I just about manage to publish my own because I work on a night. And hope you update soon. **

**RIO2lover100: Very true indeed.**

**Loco Vampire: I'm good, thanks. And no, nothing bad happened to me. I was on vacation for a little while. And thanks, hope you enjoy the rest. :D**

**Blu100-Jewel100: Yep, very interesting indeed. And hope you enjoy the rest.**

**Arlene the Scarlet Macaw: Thanks. :D And who's gonna save them, you say? Well, we will have to wait and see. **

**Isaac the shapeshifter: Yep, they're in a stick situation alright. :D **

**Rapper the red macaw: Very true. Thing don't always go right for them. And I know. Cliffhangers. :D**

**spyrofan34: Thanks, and got your message from Rapper the red macaw. It's cool, no worries. **

**bobi4500: Awesome, glad you're enjoying the story, friend. :D And take all the time you need. I'm not going anywhere soon.**

While the macaws had been trying to figure out how to escape the World of Light, Ivan had his own plans ahead of him in Rio. In the local Jungle of Rio, Ivan was standing on top of the tallest tree in the Jungle, with the Orb-which was now attached to a scepter-raised in the air. And next to him was one of his soldiers and the Angelus, who was still tied up.

Ivan then turned to the Angelus while concentrating his power on the Orb. "Take one last look at Rio, Angelus. Everything will change now."

_"Why are you doing this?"_ the Angelus asked. _"Rio hasn't done anything to you."_

"My Army have been banned from Rio years ago, and now we return." Ivan replied, closing his eyes as the Orb began to shine a mysterious glowing light and dark colour.

The Orb then fired lighting from it to the sky where a portal opened from the World of Darkness. The Angelus gasped when she saw an army of dark macaws flying out of the portal, cackling evilly as they flew through the Jungle, firing their weapons everywhere, causing panic and chaos to the birds.

Ivan laughed as he watched his army attack the innocent birds of Rio. "Hahaha."

He then turned over to the Angelus, and decided she was no longer useful to him. He placed his wing on her and pushed her off the tree and watched his plummet to the ground. "Well, you're no longer needed."

The Angelus rapidly squirmed as she got closer and closer to the ground. At the last second, she managed to break free and fly into the air before it was too late.

She flew higher into the sky and watched even more dark macaws coming through the air. Luckily for her, the Angelus now had her powers back. The spell must have wore off. The Angelus flew into the air and began firing light beams at the dark macaws at the army. She knew she wouldn't be able to stop them all, but she had to slow them down at least. _"Time to end this."_

One of the dark macaws spotted the Angelus attacking and called out to his leader. "Boss, the Angelus survived!"

Rather than panic, Ivan merely smirked as he began observing powers from the Orb. "No matter. Let's see how long she can survive."

A couple of dark macaws spotted the Angelus attacking the army and began to shoot at her from his weapon. "Hey, look, we got a attacker."

"Let's get her." another dark macaw said, also shooting his dark essence bullets at the Angelus. "Hahaha, this is fun!"

Though the Angelus dodged well, she still got hit a couple of times, but continued and tried to cope with the pain. Eventually, the Angelus could not take anymore. She collapsed onto the ground, losing the strength to fly anymore.

The Angelus used her wings to lean up where she saw Ivan standing in front of her with the scepter in his wing. He was now even more powerful than before; the Orb had gave him power. He raised his scepter and ordered the Angelus to give up. "Surrender or die!"

The Angelus refused to give up and attempted to fire a light beam at him.

Ivan merely blocked her attack with a dark essence shield. He then fired the same spell again to stop the Angelus from using her powers. Ivan walked over to the Angelus and used the power of the scepter to whack her a good ten feet back.

The Angelus grunted as she tried to lean back up, but was in too much pain to get back up onto her talons.

Ivan then placed his scepter next to the Angelus's neck with a smirk on his beak. "Surrender. Look around you. Everything is gonna be destroyed. And who's gonna stop me? You? "I will become a King. The Jungle belongs to me. And you will be one of my slaves."

The Angelus sighed in response and raised her glowing white wings in surrender. _"Very well. You win."_

Ivan smirked in response. "Excellent."

###

**World of Light**

Meanwhile, back in the World of Light, Blu, Jewel, Arlene, Nico, Kate and Vadin watched the soldiers aim their weapons at them, preparing to fire at any second now. How could this get any worse?

Blu turned back to his wife, friends, and two prisoners, and whispered quietly to them. "Please tell me you guys have a plan?"

"No." Arlene whispered in return while turning back over to Nico. "Wait, Nico could use his bottle cap."

Nico frowned in response and quietly replied sarcastically to her. "Yeah, sure, take out 100 guards with one shot."

Arlene also replied sarcastically back to the canary. "Haha, very funny."

The stupid macaw turned back to his partner and asked him yet another question. "So, how did these birds escape?"

The smart macaw merely shrugged in response while still aiming his weapon at the group. "Beats me. Just get ready to shoot them."

Everyone was then beginning to get fearful. Blu moved his wings around Jewel and held her tight, not wanting to never ever let her go. He would die before he would ever let anyone hurt his beautiful wife.

The smart macaw smirked as he was about to fire his weapon right at Blu, but stopped and yelled when he felt something his his foot. He dropped his weapon and held his left alone in his wing while looking at his partner. "You stood on my foot, moron!"

"Did not!" the stupid macaw arugered.

"Did to!" the smart macaw countered.

The two morons then began fighting each other, and seconds later, all the other soldiers joined in. While they were fighting each other, Blu, Jewel, Arlene, Nico, Vadin and Kate silently sneak away down another cellblock area.

When they were out of sight, Blu chuckled as he placed his wing around Jewel. _"Morons."_

The birds then noticed there was two separate hallways, each with cells. Maybe there could be a way out on one of them, or maybe they could find their children too.

"Hmmm." Blu hummed, as he and Jewel walked down the right hallway, taking both Vadin and Kate with him. He looked back at Nico and Arlene. "Ok, guys, I know I said it was bad to split up, but I think we gotta this time. I have to find me kids."

"I hope they're safe." Jewel said, hoping her little babies were safe and not harmed in anyway.

"Arlene, Nico, you guys go down the left hallway. Me and Jewel will go right." Blu instructed, before him and Jewel began walking down the right hallway. "Good luck."

"You too." Arlene agreed, as she and Nico began to walk down the left hallway. "Come on, Nico."

Now that they were split up, there maybe a better way to find a way out, but this also means there might not be a way to find each other if they end up getting lost. Let's hope they will be fine.

**Well, that was lucky. Thanks to Dumb and Dumber for saving the day. :D Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	19. The escaping continues

**Rio the Darkness 4: Love and Light**

**I would like to thank Arlene the Scarlet Macaw for finishing this chapter for me. Since we planned the story together, she agreed to help with a couple of chapters. I wasn't feeling too well , but I feel okay now. :D**

After Arlene had split with the blue macaws, she and Nico were now either looking for a way out, or finding Rey, Azul and Crystal.

"Now let's find an exit or Blu and Jewel's kids." Arlene said.

Arlene and Nico continued to walk down the cellblock area until they heard small crying noises coming from one of the cells. Arlene and Nico followed the noise to investigate, and looked into a cell, where they found Crystal, who was quietly crying to herself.

Crystal continued to cry softly until she looked out of her cell and saw her Aunt and Uncle watching her.

"Auntie Arlene, Uncle Nico!" cried Crystal.

"Shhhh, we'll get you out." Nico said as he used his bottle cap to break the bars.

Crystal quickly flew over to Arlen and hugged her. "Auntie Arlene!" Crystal exclaimed.

"It's ok. We got you." Arlene said as she hugged Crystal back.

Crystal then started to cry. "I want my mommy and daddy." she whimpered.

"Don't worry, your Mommy and Daddy are looking for your brothers." explained Arlene.

Crystal instantly fell asleep in Arlene's wings.

"Awww, she fell asleep." whispered Arlene.

"She must be tired." Nico responded.

"Yeah, maybe. Come let's continue searching." Arlene suggested.

"Let's try and find Rey and Azul." Nico said.

"Right." Arlene said as she and Nico started walking again.

Crystal cooed in her sleep. Arlene smiled as she stroked Crystal's head.

"Big place." Nico said while looking around.

"Yeah, it is." agreed Arlene.

Nico then heard some guards approaching their way.

"Guards." Nico whispered.

"Quick, hide." Arlene said as she hid behind a crate. Nico quickly hid behind the crate, next to Arlene.

The guards passed by them and went into another room. Arlene looked at the guards walking away.

"They're gone." Arlene sighed.

"That was close." Arlene said as she and Nico came out of hiding.

"Yeah, whew!" Nico said relieved.

Nico saw someone coming their way. It must be another guard. He prepared to ambush the soldier. "Ok, I'm gonna jump them. 1 2 3!" Nico said as he jumped on the bird.

Unlucky for Nico, tt turns out the bird was Blu."

"Nico!" Blu said surprised.

"Blu! By bad." Nico said as he got off of Blu.

"You should check, next time." Arlene giggled.

"Yeah, sorry." Nico apologized.

Jewel noticed Crystal in Arlene's wings.

"Crystal." Jewel said.

Arlene handed Jewel Crystal.

"Oh, my baby girl. Mommy will never leave you again." Jewel said as she nuzzled her head against Crystal.

"Well, we just found her crying in a cell." Arlene explained.

Jewel pulled Crystal into a hug.

"And look who I found in another cell?" Blu said as he showed Arlene Rey and Azul; sleeping in his wings.

"Cool. You found them!" Arlene said.

"Yeah, now let's go home." Blu replied.

"But how do we go home?" Arlene asked.

"Maybe by using a portal?" Nico suggested.

"Yeah, we could do that. Don't we have to find one first?" Arlene said.

"Well, let's get looking." Blu replied.

"Ok." Arlene said as she started looking around.

While they were searching, Jewel began to rock Crystal in her wings.

"Arlene, can you hold these two for a minute?" Blu asked as he handed her Rey and Azul.

"Yeah, sure." Arlene said as she grabbed Rey and Azul.

Blu smiled and went to look for a way out. Arlene kept looking.

"Hmmm." Nico said as he continued to look around.

"Hey, the Angelus once told me about a mage who live here. Maybe if he's alive, we can find him." Blu remembered.

"That's good, but how are we going to find him in this big place?" asked Arlene.

"He should be in a cell somewhere." Blu answered.

"Ok, then." Arlene said as she started looking in some cells.

"Not in this one." Nico called from a cell.

"Or this one." Jewel said.

"Not this one either." Arlene replied.

"Oh!" Jewel groaned. She wrapped her wings around her stomach and sat on the floor.

"Jewel, are you okay?" Blu asked in concern as he kneeled down to her.

"Yeah, the egg just gave me a little pain." Jewel replied.

"Are you sure that you're ok?" Arlene asked.

Jewel got up only a little bit.

" I ugh," she sat back down, "I don't think I can walk." Jewel said.

"Don't worry, I got you." Blu said. He put his wings under Jewel's legs and her back; and picks her up.

"I got you." Blu reassured.

"Ok. Shall we keep looking?" Arlene asked.

"Let's." Blu said as he started walking.

**And now the blue macaw kids are safe and sound. Now all they have to do is escape. Shouldn't be too difficult should it?**


	20. Ivan's speech

**Rio the Darkness 4: Love and Light**

**cholemcg: Thanks. :D And I know what you meant. And yes, the kids are cute, aren't they. And as for the part with Jewel, the Darkness storyline is different to the other one. I need to make that clear because a lot of people are getting confused with that. And you never know what Dumb and Dumber may do. They might even shoot their own leader one day. :D **

**RIO2lover100: Yep, they found their children alright. Now it's time to find a way home.**

**Blu100-Jewel100: Yep, they found the kids alright. Let's hope the mage is still alive.**

**rio craziness: Don't thank me, thank Arlene for writing this chapter. :D And yep, if they aren't quick, it will be too late. :D**

**Assassin's Creed Master: I'm glad you found that part when Nico jumped Blu to be funny. And thanks. (And I was thinking of getting Grand Theft Auto 5. Is it good then?)**

**MCGamemaster90: Yep, they're safe alright. And yeah, I suppose Blu did get beaten by someone who is way smaller than him. :D **

**SpixPrime: Thanks for the review, and I'm glad you like the romance. And yeah, Ivan being Nexus' nephew was a bit of a shock. And thanks, I will try my best to keep it up. :D**

**Arlene the Scarlet Macaw: Thanks, Arlene. I owe you one. :D And yep, all they need to do now is find the mage to get home. And thanks.**

**Rapper the red macaw: Thanks, and yep, the blue macaw kids are safe and sound. And I will try. :D**

**spyrofan34: Thanks, and glad you like Dumb and Dumber. And I will try. :D**

**Isaac the shapeshifter: Yeah, things are going smooth. Let's hope it stays that way. :D And yeah, I'm feeling better. (Just can't stop yawning). :D**

Meanwhile, back in Rio, Ivan is standing on a branch above all of them birds which were gathered up from his army of dark macaws.

Ivan spread both his wings out and announced to his new slaves. "Everyone! Behold, for I will be your king! Now, here are the rules. Rule 1: if anyone attempts to leave the Jungle, will be shot by the soldiers. Rule 2: if a dark macaw gives you an order, you will follow it. Failing to obey will be considered as an act of aggression, and you will be shot. Rule 3: anyone who does not follow me rules, will die."

A couple of birds gulped, and others rubbed the parts of their bodies nervously. And amongst that crow was the Angelus, who was standing near the front of the crowd.

Ivan looked down at the crowd when he spotted the Angelus, which wasn't really that hard due to the fact she glows all the time. He raised is scepter and pointed it to her. "Epically you."

The Angelus merely glared at the evil macaw. For everyone in Rio to live, she would have to obey him for now. _"Don't worry, I will follow you."_

Ivan smirked in response with his eyes half-closed.

Just then, one of the dark macaw soldiers emerged from the Jungle, flying as fast as he could. He hovered in the air while panting a little. "Boss, we got word that the Blue Macaws have escaped out of the cells!"

The Angelus gasped silently to herself, and placed a wing under her chin. _"Hopefully they're okay."_

"No matter. As long as my guards are there, they'll be caught by the end of the day." Ivan said chuckling, raising the scepter in his wing, until he spotted a male yellow macaw in the crowd of birds walking away. Ivan fired a shot from the scepter just in front of the yellow macaw to make him stop. One he had his attention, he continued his sentence. "And just where do you think you're going?"

"I am not obeying you." the yellow macaw replied as he began walking away again, which he did not know would be a huge mistake.

Ivan folded his wings as he began charging up the power of the scepter. "Tsk, tsk, bad choice."

The evil macaw fired power from the scepter, hitting the yellow macaw with great force. He screamed as he fell down to the ground as others could only watch in fear.

Ivan laughed as the yellow Macaw trying to crawl away. "Oh...The pain...Ow.."

Ivan chuckled out loud to catch the attention of the other birds. "Let him be an an example to those who will not obey. Now, you all may leave for now, just don't forget what I told you."

**Ivan is getting closer and closer to ruling the Jungle. Let's hope things turn out right soon.**


	21. Meet Mr Kirilenko

**Rio the Darkness 4: Love and Light**

**cholemcg: Ivan is just sick and twisted and will kill anyone who will stand in his way. Just like his Uncle. As for Blu and the others, we can only hope they find some way to escape soon. And to answer your question: I did see parts of Rise of the Guardians when I was babysitting my niece. It was an okay movie, and I forgot the characters names, so I don't have a favorite character.**

**MCGamemaster90: Thank you, and yep, poor yellow macaw indeed. :D**

**Rapper the red macaw: Thank you very much, Rapper. And I'm sure the yellow macaw will be okay.**

**Blu100-Jewel100: DEATH TO IVAN INDEED!**

**RIO2lover100: Yep, it's going to be difficult alright. Who can stop him though?**

**Assassin's Creed Master: (I will try and get Grand Theft Auto 5 then to see if it's good.) And you are correct. The way Ivan made his speech was like on Batman: Arkham City, (which has gotta be one of the best games in 2013). And yep, let's hope they get out soon.**

**Arlene the Scarlet Macaw: I know. Still thanks though. :D And Ivan's a jerk alright. Can we stop him? We will have to wait and see. And thanks. :D**

**spyrofan34: True, a lot of bad guys do try to win but lose in the end. You never know when a bad buy could win though. And thanks. **

**Jeff117: Sorry to hear that. And thanks. :D**

**Isaac the shapeshifter: Nexus and Ivan do have a lot in common. They are family after all. :D And yep, it's going to be a problem alright.**

**arttu salo: Thank you, and I know it's annoying when you update and some people can't read because of time differences. :D**

**Loco Vampire: Thanks, and the picture of Ivan is on the image cover for this story. **

**rio craziness: It's cool. Yep, Ivan is getting close to ruling the Jungle alright. And thanks. Glad you are enjoying the story. :D**

**SpixPrime: That's villains for you all right. Evil. And let's hope someone can stop him soon.**

The Angelus watched Ivan and his army scatter away out of the area, going to cause chaos some other place in the jungle. The Angelus then saw the bird who Ivan injured for trying to leave. She walked over to him and helped him sit up with her glowing wings. _"Are you okay?"_

"...No...Oh..." he answered, falling back down onto his belly. "I can't. Move."

_"Here, let me help you."_ the Angelus offered her help to the yellow macaw as she placed her glowing white wings on him and helped him onto his talons. _"Come on."_

"Where are you taking me?" he inquired, placing his right wing around the Angelus to keep himself from falling back down.

_"I'm taking you to a hollow. For you to rest."_ the Angelus answered, keeping her eyesight in front of her just in case some dark macaws came and caused trouble. _"Now I need you to show me where you live."_

The yellow macaw nodded in agreement before he began to give instructions where he lived and how to get there fast. The Angelus had to walk with him due to the fact he would not fly in his condition, and he was too heavy to carry while flying.

Eventually, they made it to the yellow macaws' tree hollow. The Angelus helped him up to the tree and set him down into his nest. _"Here we are."_

"Ahhhh." he groaned, leaning himself down on the nest to rest. "Who are you?"

"I'm the Angelus." the Angelus answered, while keeping her eyes outside to see if there were any dark macaws around.

The yellow macaws' eyes then widened, remember who the Angelus was. "The Angelus who helped Blu kill Nexus?"

_"Yes."_ the Angelus nodded, placing both of her glowing white wings back to her sides.

"Wow. Why are you here?" the yellow macaw inquired, still trying to recover from the sharpened pain in his back.

_"Ivan captured me."_ the Angelus answered.

"Why don't you shoot him with your light powers?" the yellow macaw asked, placing both his wings around his chest. "Can't you do anything to help him?"

_"I can't."_ the Angelus replied, before looking back down at her wings. _"He took away my powers with that scepter."_

The yellow macaw sighed in response and leaned his head back while looking up at the ceiling in his tree hollow. "Well, he's gonna be king. I guess we better get use to it. But first, I have to find my family."

_"Where is your family?"_ the Angelus asked.

"I don't know. I have a wife and a baby girl." the yellow macaw replied. "Their names are Molly and Kelly."

_"Molly and Kelly? They sound a little familiar."_ the Angelus said, until she realized they were familiar indeed. They were the two yellow macaws Arlene and Nico had brought to the World of Light during the time Nexus and his men were looking for the Orb of Darkness. "Do you remember when you last saw them?"

"They were at the small waterfall North of here." the yellow macaw replied.

The Angelus then can see the sadness this macaw was in right now, and she realized she had to help him. Without saying anything, she turned around and flew out of the tree hollow. _"I'll just be right back."_

###

**World of Light**

Meanwhile, back in the World of Light, Nico groaned, getting frustrated that they have not found that mage yet.

"What's wrong?" Arlene inquired, noticing the Canary's frustrating face.

"We haven't found that mage yet." Nico answered, though it did seem quite obvious that is what was wrong with him.

As they continued walking through the cell block area, Jewel, who was still being carried by her husband, looked at Blu and requested him to put her down now. "Blu, you can put me down now. I think I can walk."

Blu nodded in response and set the beautiful Jewel down onto her light black talons.

When they continued walking, Jewel looked down at her baby girl, who had still fallen asleep in her wings. Jewel smiled and stroked Crystal's head with her wing while remember all the fun she had with Crystal when she was just a little baby.

Just then, the macaws and canary walked into the a big area room of the cellblock areas which had at least four dark macaws inside. But lucky for them, the macaws were unharmed.

"Ahhh, how did they get out!?" one of them said, now fearful that they were unharmed.

Blu smirked in response and folded his wings. "Not so tough without your weapons, are you?"

Two of the dark macaws looked at a door behind them and smirked. Whatever is through that door must be something useful to them. What could it be? Weapons? More men?

Blu looked confused, but proceed on what he was doing. He walked over to the doors and opened them with his wings, and before you knew it, his jaw dropped.

Inside the closet was another dark macaw. However, he wasn't just an ordinary soldier. He was huge! He was even bigger than Nigel! The big dark macaw kicked Blu away from him which knocked Blu all the way to the other side of the room.

Jewel, Arlene and Nico gasped as the big dark macaw leaned down to walk out of the closet and into the room, and to even more of a shock, he only had one wing (his right wing). He must have lost it in battle.

Nico rubbed his eyes as he watched the huge dark macaw walk out over to Blu. "Woah! Wow! Jeez! What's this guy been eating?"

One of the dark macaws called out to Blu while he and his partner moved away over to the corner. "Macaw, we would like you to meet Mr. Kirilenko. He's gonna teach you some manners."

Kirilenko lifted up his massive left talon and attempted to to squash Blu with one stomp.

Blu gasped and quickly rolled to the side before Kirilenko could crush him. He swiftly got back up onto his talons while he watched Kirilenko crack his neck and his one wing, preparing to battle Blu.

Kirilenko lifted his massive wing out and attempted to punch Blu. He hit Blu and sent him flying across the room. He walked back over to Blu and spoke in a strong accent, which to Blu sounded Russian. "I will leave you smeared across the room!"

"Guys, what do I do here?" Blu called out to his friends, while jumping away from Kirilenko.

"Hit him, Blu!" Nico suggested.

"Right!" Blu said as he ran right up to Kirilenko with his wings curled like fists. He screamed out in rage as he rapidly hit Kirilenko on his stomach, which didn't look like it was hurting him at all.

Kirilenko laughed and kicked Blu away with his massive talon, sending him flying in the air again and making him land down belly first. He walked back over to Blu again and placed his talon on top of Blu's back. "I will crush every bone in your body!"

"Anymore ideas?" Blu asked, trying to wiggle himself free from the huge macaws' talon.

Everyone shrugged in response, not knowing how they were going to defeat this huge macaw. Jewel could not help due to her being pregnant. Arlene had to keep her eyes on Vadin and Kate. Nico was too small to help, and there was no way the kids could help either.

Kirilenko grabbed almost all of Blu's body in his talon and lifted him up to his face, watching him squirm. "Look at you. How can you defeat me?" he tightened his grip on Blu, trying to cut off his oxygen.

Blu wiggled his head up and bit his toe, causing him to let go. Blu then put on his angry face and looked up at Kirilenko, who then slammed his wing down onto the ground.

"Like this!" Blu answered, smiling with his eyes half-closed.

_I'm winning, you're losing_  
_I'm falling, your agony_  
_Lower than Lower before_  
_Your forgotten memory_

Blu then began rolling around the area, now realizing a way he could beat Kirilenko. Though he was strong, there was one thing he was not: speedy. Blu dodged another one of his stomps, causing him to get even more angrier. "Hold still while I pound your face into the ground!"

_My heaven, your hell_  
_I'm killing, you're fantasy_  
_More and more, you follow_  
_Your divorced reality_

Kirilenko attempted to crush Blu with his big wing curled like a fist, only to miss again, giving Blu the chance to hit him a couple of times on his face. Kirilenko pushed Blu away and quickly recovered, and he was now even more angry.

_You're trying to take me_  
_You're trying to make me_  
_This is the only_  
_Give me the only thing_  
_I'm tired of trying_  
_I'm tired of lying_  
_The only thing I understand is what I feel._

While the Blue Macaw and giant dark macaw battled, Jewel, Arlene, and Nico cheered for Blu while Vadin and Kate merely watched the battle. "Blu! Blu! Blu! Blu!"

The four dark macaws standing on the other side of the room did they same, except they cheered for Kirilenko rather than Blu. "Kirilenko! Kirilenko! Kirilenko! Kirilenko!"

_Identity, fantasy_  
_Heresy, Killing me_  
_Lower and lower,before_  
_This thing to feed_

"Come on, Blu! Hit him!" Nico shouted in support to his blue macaw friend. "He only has one wing!"

"Thanks for the tip, Nico!" Blu sarcastically replied while he continued to dodge Kirilenko's attacks to try to make him tired and exhausted, leaving him vulnerable to attack.

_Hypocrite, Lunatic_  
_Fanatic, heretic_  
_More and more you follow_  
_Your divorced reality_

Blu then jumped behind Kirilenko and hit him multiple times on his back, doing as much damage as possible. Kirilenko quickly swung around and finally managed to hit Blu across the room again.

Blu quickly recovered before Kirilenko could get to him again.

_You're trying to take me_  
_You're trying to make me_  
_This is the only_  
_Give me the only thing_  
_I'm tired of trying_  
_I'm tired of lying_  
_The only thing I understand is what I feel._

Kirilenko attempted to crush Blu once again with his giant wing, which failed once again. Blu quickly took his chance and jumped onto Kirilenko's back and hung onto his neck.

_Hypocrite, lunatic, fantatic, heretic_  
_Hypocrite, lunatic, fantatic, heretic_  
_Hypocrite, lunatic, fantatic, heretic_  
_Hypocrite, lunatic, fantatic, heretic_  
_Hypocrite, lunatic, fantatic, heretic_

Kirilenko rapidly swung around in circles, trying to throw Blu from off his neck, but Blu would not let go and held onto his neck for dear life. "Get off of me, American!"

_You're trying to take me_  
_You're trying to make me_  
_This is the only_  
_Give me the only thing_  
_I'm tired of trying_  
_I'm tired of lying_  
_The only thing I understand is what I feel._

Blu then began clawing Kirilenko's neck, knocking him off completely concentration. Kirilenko attempted to run fast in an attempt to throw Blu off. Blu used it as his advantage once again. He placed both his wings around Kirilenko's eyes, leaving him blind.

"I can't see!" Kirilenko yelled, as he began charging towards a wall, which he did not know was there at all. Blu jumped off Kirilenko, who now saw the wall coming straight ahead, and it was too late to stop. "Whoops!"

_You're trying to take me_  
_You're trying to make me_  
_This is the only_  
_Give me the only thing_  
_I'm tired of trying_  
_I'm tired of lying_  
_The only thing I understand is what I feel._

Kirilenko ran straight into the wall head first; the impact of the wall had knocked him out cold. Blu watched Kirilenko fall down to the ground as he dusted himself off after the tough battle.

He then noticed the other four macaws were gone. They must have sneaked away when they noticed Kirilenko was defeated.

Blu grinned as he folded his feathery blue wings together, proud and happy that he managed to defeat someone almost four times his strength and size. "Piece of cake."

**Well, that was one tough dark macaw. I doubt this is the last time we will be seeing Mr. Kirilenko. You're welcome to leave a review about him. Good thing they beat him. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	22. The Mage found

**Rio the Darkness 4: Love and Light**

**Assassin's Creed Master: You are very correct indeed. Mr. Kirilenko was around half the size of the Sentinel. And yep, the Angelus is helping that yellow macaw find his family. :D**

**RIO2lover100: Yep, he was tough alright. And yep, let's hope they find the mage and learn some skills soon.**

**Rapper the red macaw: Thank you, and yep, it's my first long chapter in a while. And yep, Kirilenko may be tough, but Blu managed to defeat him with his tactics and skills.**

**Blu100-Jewel100: Yeah, they defeated him for now. You never know if he could be back again. **

**Arlene the Scarlet Macaw: Thank you, and Kirilenko was tough alright, but no match for the blue macaw. :D And yes, let's hope they stop Ivan soon.**

**spyrofan34: Yep, it was a good battle alright. And the Angelus may get her powers back soon. As long as she doesn't run into Ivan again. **

**Isaac the shapeshifter: Hulk. Lol, that's funny. :D And yep, this might be the best battle scene we have had so far. (And happy birthday from the other day). :D **

**Loco Vampire: Yeah, Blu still has his tactics to fight. He just doesn't have his powers of light. And yep, Kirilenko was one big bird alright.**

**MCGamemaster90: Yep, he was tough alright. And I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

**cholemcg: Thank you, and yep, it was good Mr. Kirilenko was beaten. (If you want, you can draw a picture of him since you seem to be good at drawing with your computer.) And it's cool. A lot of people didn't get the update yesterday either. (And you have a little surprise coming up soon? Is it for Birds of a feather). And no problem, and thanks. :D**

After Blu had successfully defeated the tough lieutenant Mr. Kirilenko, he, Jewel, Arlene, Nico, and their two prisoners, Kate and Vadin were now continuing their search for the Angelus's mage.

They continued to make their way down the hallway until they began to hear singing coming from one of the cells. _"Nobody knows the troubles I've seen. Nobody knooooows."_

Blu put on a curious face guys with his eyebrow arched. He looked into the cell where the singing was coming from, and smiled happily when he had found the mage, who was laying down on a bed, his wings pressed together. "Guys, I found him!"

The Mage leaned up to see it was Blu, whom he remembered one year ago when Blu was being trained by the Angelus. The mage had the same appearance as the Angelus's guards, except he was a bit small and he worn a black cape and a standard black mage hat. "Hey, I remember you. Blu the macaw."

"You found him?" Arlene asked, until she saw him in the cell, merely staring at them. "That's great!"

"Listen, we need your help." Blu said as he watched Nico break the cell bars with his bottle-cap. "Can you create a portal to get us to Rio?"

The Mage merely moved his head side-to-side slowly, meaning his answer was no. "I can't, Blu."

Blu then became completely puzzled, wondering why the Mage was not willing to help them. He had to find out why the Mage was refusing to help. "Why?"

"Two reasons." the Mage said, leaning himself up from the bed he was laying on. "One: I don't have my staff. Without it, I have no powers at all. Two: Rio's jungle is taken over. No-one is safe."

"Rio is taken over? Noo!" Arlene panicked, realizing that they may be too late to stop Ivan and save Rio.

"Yep, so you're better off forgetting it." the Mage said, before he laid himself back down on his bed again.

Blu then got a little angry, not liking it when someone just gives up, especially on his home. He stood right over the Mage and began to talk in a tone no-one had ever heard before. "Hey, Rio is my home. I have had a lot of bad things happen ever since I came here. I was chained to my wife, I almost drowned, I was being controlled by the Darkness, I was almost killed by the Brotherhood, Gangsters, and even the Angelus tried to kill me once. I had almost lost everything when Nexus first arrived, and I even defeated him. I have not work my tail feathers off by escaping from my cell, almost getting shot, and took down by a giant macaw for nothing, and I will NOT let my home be taken by Ivan and his army! NOW GET UP, AND HELP US!"

Everyone then fell silent, not hearing Blu talk like that to anyone in all his life. Though he did seem pretty angry, Jewel had to admit, she was impressed by her husbands tone. And while everyone else was waiting for the Mage to respond, they had no idea Kate had slowly sneaked away and quickly ran up another hallway.

After Blu had finished his speech, Jewel walked next to Blu and held his left wing in her right wing while smiling at him. "That's true, our home is Rio."

The Mage sighed in response, knowing that they were right. "Your home is now Ivan's home. His Army are here, and none of us can stop him. What could we do?"

"We need your help." Blu said, with a face now even more sad than angry. "Please. We can help you find your staff."

The Mage sighed once again in response. He knew he had to help them. And even if they did fail to stop Ivan, at least they tried rather just sit around. "Fine."

Blu smiled and looked at his wife, children, and friends, who were smiling too. His smile than dropped when he noticed Kate was gone. "Hey, where's Kate?"

Vadin shrugged in response; even he didn't know where she went.

"Wait, what?" Arlene said, looking around in every direction, noticing she was nowhere in sight. "Uh...where did she go?"

"Oh no." Blu sighed, as he took Azul and Rey back into his wings from Arlene. "Arlene, you better go and find her. If the soldiers find her, then they'll find us too."

Arlene nodded in response, knowing what she had to do and began to walk down the hallway, hoping to find Kate and take her captive again as soon as possible. "Right. I'll be right back."

After she was gone, Blu turned back to the Mage, who was adjusting his mage hat and cape. "So, where's your staff?"

"I think the guards took it to their weapons area." the Mage replied, while he stretched his wings a couple of times to get the feeling back in them. "As soon as your friend returns, we will go together to get it.

###

Shortly after escaping captive, Kate was rubbing her back on a sharp object on a wall, trying her best to cut the ropes off, and then it was on her way to freedom once again.

Kate finally got free from the ropes and cheered while extending out her pretty medium coloured blue wings. "Haha, free! Now all I have to do is disguise my pretty self into one of those dark macaws, and then I'm out of here."

She then began to walk down the hallway but froze in her stops when she heard a familiar voice calling out for her. "Kate? Kate? Kate? Where are you? Kate?"

Kate recognized the voice to be Arlene and quickly had to move before Arlene would find her. "Ugh, it would be you. I gotta move before she gets back."

"Kate!" Arlene called out, now beginning to get frustrated. _"Where is she?!"_

Arlene then jumped up in panic when she heard Kate's voice, which didn't sound too far away. "Leave me alone, Arlene."

"Where are you?! Show yourself!" Arlene demanded,

"What do you want from me?" Kate asked, leaning her head around the corner to see Arlene, who was really close to her.

"I just came to get you back." Arlene answered, still looking all around for Kate. "Now come out."

"I've been trapped here for a year and I'm not going back." Kate said, suddenly jumping out from her hiding place and quickly flying down the hallway. "Just leave me alone."

Arlene quickly extended her wings out and gave chase to the yellow and blue macaw. "Get back here!"

"No!" Kate yelled, flying as fast as her wings would carry her. "Just let me be free!"

"I can't!" Arlene counterted.

"Why?" Kate asked, still flying as fast as she could to avoid being captured. "I've been here too long. I'm not going back!"

###

**Rio de Janeiro**

Meanwhile, back in the Jungle that use to be peaceful and happy, the Angelus, who had found the yellow macaws'-who's name turned out to be Eric-family. Eric was sitting in the nest, holding onto Molly in his wings, and Molly was holding onto Kelly in her wings.

"Molly, I will never leave you again. I promise." Eric said, holding Molly close to him like he never wanted to let her go again. He looked back at the Angelus, who was merely watching him. "Thank you."

Molly lifted her head up to her husband. "Eric, what's gonna happen to the jungle."

"I don't know, honey." Eric replied, not knowing what was going to happen to the Jungle. "We need to obey Ivan for now."

_"He captured all of the military. No one can save us."_ the Angelus sighed, until she then remembered who was back at the World of Light. _"Unless..."_

"Unless?" Eric said, moving his head to the side.

_"A couple of birds who helped defeat Nexus last year are back at the World I come from."_ the Angelus answered, rubbing both her glowing wings together. _"If they have escaped, then we might have a chance."_

"What birds?" Eric inquired.

_"A macaw named Blu and his friends."_ the Angelus answered, placing a wing on her hip while she looked outside of the tree hollow.

"I remember Blu." Molly said, remembering her time at the World of Light when she and Kelly needed a place to stay. "What can he do?"

_"There is a mage back at my World that has powers to help people and to make portals."_ the Angelus answered, still looking out of the tree hollow to see the sun was almost gone, and she knew soon it would be night time, and then it was time for Ivan to get his full powers. "_Maybe Blu can find the mage."_

"Maybe he could." Eric hoped, resting his head down onto his wife with his eyes closed.

"I hope so." Molly said, still hugging her one-year-old daughter in her light yellow wings.

**Well, Kate certainly doesn't wanna go back. And it seems we found the Mage. Now let's hope he can get them back to Rio as soon as possible.**


	23. Almost home

**Rio the Darkness 4: Love and Light**

**RIO2lover100: Yep, and how will they stop Ivan? Well, they might need some powers or something.**

**MCGamemaster90: Yep, good they found the Mage. And that's bad guys for ya; always trying to escape.**

**Rapper the red macaw: Thanks, and yep, the yellow macaws are together again. And hope you enjoy the rest.**

**cholemcg: Yeah, family reunion. :D And I wonder what your surprise could be. Is it for a story? Is at something for everyone? And I updated early, didn't I? (It's cause I had a lot of energy yesterday and I can type quick.) And I would love to see you draw a picture of Mr. Kirilenko. In fact, I think it would be perfect. If you want, you could do him and Blu battling each other. (If you do want to draw him and you need a description about Kirilenko, just let me know). :D And thanks, and I don't mind you wishing me good luck all the time. **

**Arlene the Scarlet Macaw: Yep, it's a good thing they found the Mage. And I'm sure you will catch Kate in time. And thanks. :D**

**Assassin's Creed Master: Yeah, they found the Mage, but lost Kate. I guess they should keep a better eye on her next time. :D And I agree, it would be great to see cholemcg draw a picture of Mr. Kirilenko. She seems to be good at making pictures for her stories. :D**

**Blu100-Jewel100: Yeah, it is kind of pathetic that he could give up so easily. But luckily he has agreed to help them.**

**Isaac the shapeshifter: They might be able to make a deal, but I doubt Kate would accept it. And yep, it's good Eric and Molly and their daughter are together again.**

**spyrofan34: I would love to tell you, but even I don't know how this story is going to end.**

Arlene continued to chase Kate down the hallway, flying as fast as her wings would carry her. She yelled out to Kate, trying to convince her to stop. "Kate, stop! I need to get you back!"

Eventually, Kate's luck had just run out. She had finally reached a dead end with nowhere to go. Kate raised her wings in surrender while panting, trying to get her breath back. "Ok, you win. I give up."

"Finally." Arlene said, placing her wing on Kate and giving her a little push. "Lets go."

"Don't push me." Kate grunted, still walking, and was unhappy that she was going to be held captive once again.

Arlene kept a close eye on Kate as they both walked back down the hallway they came from. And what Arlene didn't know is Kate was planning to give up so easily. While Arlene wasn't paying attention, Kate quickly kicked Arlene's leg and began running down the hallway, too tired to fly.

"Aaahh! That hurts!" Arlene shouted, quickly apprehending Kate while she tried to cope with the pain on her leg. "Ow-Kate! Get back here-ow! Get back here this instant!"

Unfortunately for Kate, her luck had just run out. She had tripped over and landed down next to some glowing light ropes. Arlene quickly jumped down by Kate and swiftly, she tied the ropes around Kate's body and talons.

Arlene picked Kate up and carried her over her shoulder as she began walking back down the hallway to reunite herself with Blu and the others. "Finally, I got you."

Kate sighed as she wiggled around a little in Arlene's grip. "Really? Is this necessary?"

"Hey, I need to bring back like this." Arlene replied, keeping her eye contact forward.

"Why?" Kate inquired, turning her head as mush as she could to try and see the Scarlet Macaw. "I'm not exactly to violent type."

"I know, but you transform." Arlene countered, referring to Kate's power to change herself into over birds.

"Oh that." Kate sighed, sulking due to the fact she had been captured once again.

###

Back with Blu, Jewel, Nico, the Mage, and Vadin, they had managed to find the Mage's staff which could hopefully get them back to Rio de Janeiro as soon as possible. But as always, there was a slight problem.

While they waited for the Mage to prepare to open a portal, Arlene had returned after capturing Kate again. She set Kate down on the ground and stood next to Blu. "I got her."

"Good job, Arlene." Blu congratulated.

"Hey, good job finding my staff." the Mage thanked, but his smile dropped when he had noticed there was a problem with his staff. "It's out of power. I need gems to power it back up."

"Do you know where we can find gems." Blu asked, while he looked inside a small closet where he got the staff from in the cell block area which seemed to be full of junk such as old papers, a bush, buckets, and other useful things.

"Yeah..." the Mage answered, lifting his out-of-power-staff in the air. "In the storage place not far from here, but it's well guarded by the soldiers."

"So how do we get there?" Arlene inquired, hugging all three of her children at once. "We don't have any weapons. How do we get those gems if they are heavily guarded?"

"If only we can distract them or something." Jewel suggested, while rubbing the side of her neck with her talon.

Blu then looked over at Jewel with a curious eyebrow raised and a grin on his beak. "You volunteering."

Jewel merely shrugged in response.

Blu rhen smirked, now thinking of a brilliant plan he could use to get rid of the soldiers guarding the weapons area. "I have an idea."

"What is it?" Jewel asked.

Blu moved closer to his beautiful wife and began to whisper his excellent plan into her ear.

###

**10 minutes later**

Blu, Jewel, Arlene, Nico, the Mage, and their two prisoners made it to the storage room entrance/exit which was being guarded by four dark macaws. And for this plan to work, all it would require is Jewel.

Jewel looked back to her husband and whispered to him, having seconds thoughts about Blu's so-called plan. "Why do I have to do this?"

"Come on, Jewel." Blu begged, placing his feathery wings on her shoulders and giving her a little push to the hollow entrance/exit. "For Rio. Please."

"Fine." Jewel sighed, as she inhaled a deep breath and moved quietly out from where she was hiding. She put on a pretty smile and began battling her eyelashes at the soldiers. "Oh boys!"

Jewel had already got all of the dark macaws' attention. One of them tapped the other soldier next to time and smiled. "Hey, check out the chick."

"Well you boys are surely mighty handsome." Jewel complemented, moved closer to them, almost causing each of them to drool. "And you're so strong. All of you."

"Why thank you." the soldiers all thanked in a usion while they placed their weapons on the ground, which was very foolish.

"No problem, handsomes." Jewel smirked, blowing a pretend kiss at them while she walked away. "Come with me."

"Hey, where ya going?" one of them asked, as he and his partners all began following her, not wanting Jewel to leave. "Come back."

While the guards were not paying no attention to the storage room at all, Blu and the Mage silently sneaked inside as Jewel was still leading them away as quick as she could.

"Let's have some fun." Jewel smiled, which soon dropped when all the guards jumped on her, cheering while each of them wanted to make out with Jewel. They all pushed each other while they tried to get to Jewel.

"Kiss me first!"

"No me!"

"No, me, I'm the handsomest."

"Calm down. There's plenty to go around." Jewel said to them, but while thinking regrettable thoughts to herself. _"Why me?! Oh, Blu, I am so gonna get you back for this."_

Jewel's luck then changed when she noticed the soldiers had been stunned and put to sleep. She leaned up to see the Mage, who was now holding his working staff in his wing. "I got the gems." he smiled, holding up the staff in the air.

"You okay, Jewel?" Blu inquired to his wife while he took her wing and helped her back onto her talons.

"I'm fine. Just a little shocked." Jewel answered, but then put on a slightly mad face and pointed a wingtip at Blu. "We'll be talking about this when we get home."

"You'll be fine, Jewel." Blu chuckled, knowing that she was only kidding around. "Let's save Rio first, and then we will talk."

The Mage lifted his staff in the air and closed his eyes, concentrating on his powers. He was beginning to open up a portal which would take them back to Rio's jungle. "Here we go."

While they waited for the portal to open, Arlene was beginning to feel a bit chilly when the World of Light has no weather at all. She then gasped when she heard a family hawk's voice. "Arlene..."

"Huh?" Arlene said, looking around for Rico's ghostly figure. She then was beginning to feel dizzy and woozy, and before you knew it, she had fell down straight to ground and passed out.

The last thing she heard was Blu shout her name before falling into complete darkness. "Arlene!"

**Read below please.**

**Well, it seems the ghost of Rico has returned once again. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. There may be another chapter today, depending on how many reviews I get. Oh, and there are some new screenshots for Rio 2. If anyone wants to see them, go to my YouTube channel. The link is on my profile. Thank you. :D**


	24. Time to take back their home

**Rio the Darkness 4: Love and Light**

**RIO2lover100: Yep, let's hope they stop Ivan and safe Rio soon.**

**MCGamemaster90: Yeah, Jewel using her looks is funny. **

**Assassin's Creed Master: Yeah, beautiful girls using their looks to distract bad guys always works. :D (And I too saw the new character who is suppose to be Jewel's ex-boyfriend. I don't really know what to think of it.) And thanks, I will try to keep up the good work. :D**

**spyrofan34: Rico may help Blu and the others to win this battle.**

**Rapper the red macaw: Yep, never gets old indeed. And yep, they are finally going home to Rio. :D**

**cholemcg: Thanks, and your surprise you keep talking about really has me curious to what it is. And sorry to hear your stuck on Birds of a feather. I'm sure you will figure something out. :D And I understand that you can't read my other stories yet. No worries. And I wonder the same too about there being more blue macaws. And to answer your question about the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: it was okay. Not my favorite, but it was okay. **

**Blu100-Jewel100: Something like that. You will have to wait and see. :D**

**Arlene the Scarlet Macaw: Thank you, and yep, it's time to go home back to Rio. And I too was really shocked about Jewel's ex-boyfriend in Rio 2. It's kind got me upset because now this means that Blu wasn't her first true love. And see you later too. :D**

**Isaac the shapeshifter: Jurassic park. :D And it may not just be a warning Rico has this time.**

**Loco Vampire: Yep, it was attractive alright. And I know. :D**

_Arlene slowly opened her eyes and leaned up to see darkness all around her. The last thing she remembered was Rico's voice before falling into complete darkness. "Hello? Blu? Jewel?" Arlene called out, looking around to see if any of her friends were around._

_"Arlene..."_

_Arlene looked around the darkness, wondering who had called her name._

_"Arlene..."_

_"Who's there?" Arlene called out, until she saw a slight figure walk out from the darkness, and it was none other than Rico the Black Hawk. "Rico?"_

_"Arlene, my friend." Rico said, as he walked over to her and placed his dark wing on Arlene's shoulder. "Rio is going to be destroyed. You and Blu have to stop Ivan; now."_

_"I know, but how?" Arlene inquired, with her head lowered down. "How can I help defeat him?"_

_"Your power." Rico smiled, which was a complete shock to Arlene._

_She raised a curious face with an eyebrow arched, completely puzzled about Rico saying about her power. "I don't have a power."_

_"You do, Arlene." Rico replied, smiling on his grey beak. "The power of nature. You can command trees and all nature life to your aid."_

_"That sounds so cool." Arlene smiled, exited that she had a power, but had to be careful since having a power wasn't going to be fun. It had to be used carefully._

_"Yes, now..." Rico said, magically appearing some mysterious green mist in his wing. "This is going to help you learn your powers immediately. This will hurt a little. Just relax, and embrace it."_

_Arlene groaned in pain, but followed Rico's advice and embraced the pain._

_After a few minutes, Arlene had opened her eyes, and by the looks of it, it was over. However, Arlene didn't really feel any different. She looked at her wings all curious-like._

_"Try it out." Rico offered while he magically made a fake guard in the center of the area with a fake tree with vines on them. _

_Arlene closed her eyes and began to concentrate as hard as she could, trying to work her new powers. It took her a couple of minutes but eventually, she managed to make the vines move and throw the fake guard away, and even managed to make the wind blow. She opened her eyes and cheered to herself. "I did it. Rico, I did it!"_

_"Good job. Arlene, list. This may be the last time I see you now. Arlene. Just remember..." Rico placed his wing on Arlene's chest where her heart was located. "I'll always be with you."_

_Arlene was now beginning to tear up, not wanting to never see Rico again. She hugged the hawk and buried her head in his chest. "I'll miss you, Rico."_

_Rico smiled and returned the hug to Arlene, while he too smiled. "I will miss you too, Arlene."_

_They hugged each other for at least five minutes until Rico eventually ended the hug and had one more thing to say: "Now go home, defeat, Ivan, and save Rio." before he faded away into the darkness._

_Arlene smiled while she cleared a tear away from her eye. "You got it, amigo."_

###

Arlene slowly opened her eyes and saw she was no longer in the World of Light. Instead, she was in a tree hollow. Arlene leaned up and saw two familiar blue macaws with her.

"Ugh, what happened?" Arlene said as she rubbed her head with her wing.

"You passed out." Blu replied, while he placed his wing on her shoulder. "We're home. Back in my tree hollow. Nico has taken my kids to one of his underground hideouts, and we took Kate and Vadin to a prison.

"Yeah, I noticed that." Arlene said. She then noticed that Blu was glowing with light a little. She gasped when she saw he had his tattoos back when he defeated Nexus. They were on his wings, one on his chest. "Blu, you have your powers back."

"Indeed I do." Blu smiled, looking at his wings. "The Mage did a spell to get them back. This will without a doubt help me defeat Ivan."

Arlene just remembered about the power Rico gave her. She thought it was time to tell her friends about her new power. "So cool." Arlene said as she looked at her wings.

"What is?" Blu asked confused.

"I have a new power!" Arlene said excitedly.

"A power?" Blu quiered.

"How?" Jewel asked.

"When I passed out, Rico gave me a power." Arlene explained.

"Power? I don't understand." Blu said.

"But Rico's dead." Jewel told Arlene.

"Well, when I passed out, he was there and gave me a power." Arlene explained.

"In a dream?" Blu repeated, raising a curious eyebrow.

"Are you sure?" Jewel asked.

"Yes, and I'm sure." Arlene replied.

"What kind of power?" Blu said as he raised an eyebrow.

"The power of nature." Arlene said.

"Does it work?" Blu questioned.

"Yeah, it does work." Arlene said, being sure of herself.

"Can we see?" Blu asked.

"Sure. Just wait."Arlene said as she closed her eyes. She then began to concentrate.

Blu looked at her confused. The wind then began to blow a little harder.

Blu felt the wind blow stronger. "You did that?" Blu asked.

"Yeah." Arlene replied making the vines move as well.

"Whoa, that's incredible!" Blu exclaimed.

"Yeah, it is!" Arlene agreed.

"We can stop Ivan with that power!" Blu said.

"I know. That's the reason I have this power." Arlene replied.

Blu smiled. "While you were asleep, me and Jewel gathered some friends." Blu said as he gestured outside to see a load of birds.

"Whoa." Arlene said in amazement as she looked at the gigantic group of birds. There were tons of birds such as the military macaw army, the Angelus's guards from the World of Light, and others willing to battle. Arlene then turned back to Blu and began to make their plan. "What's the plan?"

"We send everyone we have to take on the army, we find the Angelus, and then we work together to take on Ivan."

"Let's take back our home." Blu said as he powered up his light powers on his wings.

"Let's do this." Arlene said with confidence.

"Here they come." Blu said as he saw the army approaching. He now knew it was time to battle for freedom. Blu closed his eyes and began to concentrate his powers of light to get his final tattoo again. Blu opened his eyes, and now a new tattoo in the shape of a claw mark, with each three of the claw toes in the shape of lighting.

Blu and Arlene jumped down in front of their army that were ready to attack. Blu and Arlene watched most of the dark macaws marching towards them, preparing to attack.

They two armies marched at each other until eventually, Blu raised his wing and yelled out a battle cry. "ATTACK!"

All the birds and dark macaws charged and then the great war had finally began. There was chaos everywhere. Birds fighting each other, heroes battling for their lives, and citizens watching in horror.

Blu, who was in the middle of the battle, fired light beams from his wings while he looked in every direction to keep himself from getting surrounded. He studied all the other birds around him. He could see a military macaw and a dark macaw in combat together. A military macaw and a yellow macaw holding a dark macaw while another military macaw hit him.

While Blu was distracted, four dark macaws jumped on top of him and knocked him to the ground. He struggled as another dark macaw tried to find his weapon to finish off Blu.

Blu was angry. He was full of rage no-one had ever seen before. Blu would not let his home get taken over, and let everyone he cares so much about get enslaved. He screamed at the top of his longs, and slammed his wings down, causing a large light essence explosion and sending all the dark macaws who were trying to restrain him, away.

Blu would not let them win. He would not lose everyone he loved. Jewel, Rey, Azul, Crystal, his unborn child, Arlene, Rafael, Nico, and all the others he cared so much about. He could feel the pain shooting through his body from the pain he had taken, but he was not giving up just yet. He fired more light beams all around, hitting more dark macaws than he could count.

While Blu was defending off the dark macaws, Arlene immediately controlled the vines on trees to grab the dark macaws.

"Hey, get them off!" the dark macaws yelled as they struggled to break through the vines.

"Boss, help!" the another dark macaw pleaded.

"Hehe." Arlene giggled as she swung them around in circles and threw them away. "This is fun! We're winning. We're going to do this!"

As the great battle continued, the two partners who Arlene had encountered a couple of times-and she like to refer to them as "Dumb and Dumber"-were back. They stood on top of a tree branch, watching Blu, Arlene and the rest of their army defeating every last dark macaw.

"Hey, look, they're winning!" the stupid macaw gasped, noticing that they were indeed losing.

"Then we have to stop them." the smart macaw said, as he and his partner raised their weapons in the air.

Blu and Arlene got close to each other and stood back-to-back. Blu shot his light beams in his direction while Arlene used her power to blow all the dark macaws away with the wind.

"Blu, we're doing it! We're winning!" Arlene whooped, dodging a dark macaws attack and kicking him back to where he was before.

"I know!" Blu cheered, throwing a couple of light essence fireballs at the dark macaws. "We're going to do it, Arlene. We're going to win this!"

"ENOUGH!"

Blu and Arlene gasped when they saw giant dark essence ball coming straight at them. They quickly jumped out the way just in the time, but their friends were not so lucky.

The military macaws and the Angelus's guards were all knocked down to the ground. Before they could act, Ivan had appeared from out of nowhere, and at this moment, he looked different. His entire body was glowing with dark essence.

Ivan clicked his wingtips together like fingers. The smart macaw and stupid macaw jumped down in front of Blu and Arlene with their weapons aimed at them. Four more dark macaws arrived to help; two of them stood on the left side of Blu and Arlene while the other two stood on the right side of them. And to make matters worse, behind them was a very large macaw. It was indeed Mr. Kirilenko, who wasn't too happy to see Blu.

The stupid macaw's jaw dropped when he saw Kirilenko. He must have never seen him before. "Woah! Man! Is he on our side?"

The smart macaw sighed in response and flapped his partner the head. "Of course he is, you idiot. Why wouldn't he be? He's one of us!"

"Look how big he is!" the stupid macaw said, still looking straight at Kirilenko, who was now getting angry. "What does he eat? Birds!"

Kirilenko then growled, getting really angry at the macaws' tone. "I will smear you across that tree!"

"You might wanna shut up now." the smart macaw suggested, talking quietly to his partner.

"Why? He's arm-less. Hehehe. Get it? Harmless, arm-less." the stupid macaw chuckled, trying to joke about Kirilenko's one wing.

"Shut up, you two!" Ivan ordered, as he looked down from the tree branch he was standing on at Blu and Arlene, who were preparing to attack. "Now what do we have here? And how did you too escape?"

"That doesn't matter." Blu replied, lifting his wings up and preparing to fire his light beams. "Your rule is at an end now, Ivan."

"Hehehe, foolish macaw." Ivan chuckled, while he raised the scepter in the air, powering up the Orb. "Why don't you understand I have won?"

"I won't let you win!" Blu shouted. "I've beaten most of your army. All you have left are a couple of soldiers, the two dummies in front of you, and the one-armed Russian behind me."

"Well, since this will be "the end", I suppose you should learn." Ivan said, placing the scepter back down to the side of him.

"Learn?" Blu quiered. "Learn what?"

"The truth...About your parents, Blu." Ivan answered, raising an evil grin on his beak.

Blu then got angry and began powering up his wings with light essence again. "What do you know about my parents?"

"Oh, I know a lot, Blu." Ivan chuckled, magically appearing a dark essence fireball in his wings. "Do you remember the day you were just a small baby and you were all alone?"

Blu was now getting completely confused, not knowing how Ivan knew about this stuff. He had to find out the truth, and he had to find out now. "How do you know this, Ivan? What happened to my parents?!"

"You really want to know?" Ivan inquired, before chuckling a little. "Very well, then. Listen carefully, as this will be something to remember."

**It seems Ivan has a secret about Blu's parents, and what truly happened. What could he have meant? I guess we will find out the truth in the next chapter.**


	25. A shocking discovery

**Rio the Darkness 4: Love and Light**

**RIO2lover100: Well, you're about to find out. **

**Assassin's Creed Master: Yep, the battle has began. And thanks, I tried to make it look better by adding detail about how Blu was feeling. And I'm sure you will find this chapter very interesting indeed.**

**MCGamemaster90: Thank you, and yep, Blu has his powers back. And yep, Ivan knows something about Blu's family. **

**Blu100-Jewel100: Thanks, and actually, don't be too sure about what you say about Ivan lying.**

**Isaac the shapeshifter: We all love Dumb and Dumber macaws at the moment. :D And what will Ivan say? Well, let's find out, shall we. :D**

**Rapper the red macaw: Thank you, and yep, both the macaws have powers. And Dumb and Dumber are very funny indeed. And thanks.**

**BluJet The MacawHawk: Thanks, (and I too can't believe Jewel has an ex in Rio 2.)**

**Arlene the Scarlet Macaw: Thank you, and yep, Armless. Funny indeed. :D And I hope you enjoy the story about Blu's parents. (And yeah, it was shocking about Jewel having an ex. And I'm sure Jewel and Blu will always be together.**

**spyrofan34: Glad you liked it. :D And I may make more videos to YouTube. If I get ideas.**

**Loco Vampire: Yeah, I suppose it is pretty close to that movie. :D**

**SpixPrime. Let's hope it will be a good chapter. I hope you enjoy it. And I will try my best to keep it up.**

**rio craziness: Thanks, glad you like the battle. And yep, Ivan knows something about Blu's parents alright. And thanks.**

**cholemcg: Thank you, it is a good twist, but the chapter below will be the most interesting thing. And glad you enjoyed the chapter, my friend. :D And yeah, this story will be coming to an end a few chapters. And as for your question: are you referring to your Rio: Merry Christmas story? If so, my opinion on your story was good. The description was good, your ocs were great. I would have to give it an 8.9 out of 10, which is great. And good luck on your story. I wish you well.**

**arttu salo: :D when I said away, it just meant away as in thrown. No China. :D**

It was a quiet peaceful morning throughout the beautiful Jungle of Rio de Janeiro. The year was 1996, and it could not be a better day. Birds were flying through the jungle, little chicks were playing, and a few birds, who were very rare, were flying around the Jungle together. They were indeed blue macaws.

While all of the other birds were enjoying their peaceful lives, in one of the tree hollows, there was a small Blue Macaw family. A father, a mother, and their newly-born son.

The father was named Daniel, a strong yet kind noble blue macaw who loved his wife and his friends.

The mother was named Lara, a sweet, kind blue macaw who had such kindness and would help anyone in need.

As for their son, he was a small blue macaw baby, who was only a couple of days old. His feathers were already fully grown, and he looked just like his father. He was a small baby named Blu.

Lara slowly rocked little Blu in her light blue wings. She planted a kiss on his head and watched him nap in her wings. Lara turned back to her husband and smiled. "Look how adorable he is, Daniel. He's beautiful."

"I know." Daniel agreed, lifting his wing out from his side and slowly stroking Blu's head with his wingtip, being careful not to wake him up. "Our first child, Lara. We will take extra-special care of him. We will be the best parents in all of Rio."

As the two parents watched over their little baby, a large explosion was heard almost just outside their hollow, and shortly after, panic was caused.

"What in the!" Daniel gasped, as he stood back up onto his talons and walked slowly over to the hollow entrance/exit.

Outside, were an army of some mysterious dark macaws. They carried weapons, shields, swords, and they didn't look like they were from Rio or any other place where birds live.

Daniel silently watched as the leader of the macaws, who looked bigger and had evil red eyes, emerged from out of nowhere with his entire body glowing of some-sort of dark mist.

**_"Do you all know what we are looking for?"_** Nexus asked his group of dark macaws, who merely nodded in response. **_"Good. Now get out they and find any blue macaws you can find!"_**

The dark macaws obeyed their master and departed out of the area, on the hunt for blue macaws.

Nexus chuckled as he watched chaos spread all across this beautiful land. He laughed evilly while other dark macaw was by him. He was a young adolescent named Ivan, who was Nexus' nephew. Nexus looked back down at his nephew and chuckled. **_"One day, Ivan. It was be your turn to rule this pathetic city, and then you will become the darkness!"_**

While Nexus and his nephew were discussing with each other, Daniel and Lara slowly sneaked away out of their home before Nexus, Ivan, or any of the dark macaws would find them and take them away.

"Yes, Uncle Nexus." Ivan obeyed, smiling evilly like his Uncle. He then turned back over to Nexus as they both slowly walked through the Jungle together. "Uncle Nexus, why are these blue macaws so important. Are they a danger?"

**_"Yes, Ivan."_** Nexus answered, firing a dark essence fireball at a yellow macaw, who had tried to escape. **_"Allow me to explain. I read about the prophecy of the Angelus and the Darkness. It was said that the first male of our kind would take the Darkness, and the first female of our kind would take the Angelus. However, something went wrong. The day before our ancestors were suppose to claim both in a secret World, two blue macaws-both male and female-had interfered and claimed both of the Angelus and Darkness. We are too late to find the Angels. But not the Darkness. So now we kill every last blue macaw and then the Darkness will come to it's true host. Me."_**

_"Not today, Nexus."_

Nexus growled as he and his nephew turned around with several over soldiers with them. The Angelus had appeared out of nowhere to stop Nexus now before he could find the Darkness. **_"You. You dare interfere with me!?" _**

_"I will not let you find the Darkness, Nexus."_ the Angelus said, while powering up the light essence in her wing. "I will stop you."

**_"Hahaha."_** Nexus merely chuckled in response, and raised his wings in the air too, preparing to take her head on; with the help of his men of course. **_"This should be fun. Let's get her, boys!"_**

###

Meanwhile, at another part of the Jungle, Daniel and Lara had escaped from their home before Nexus and his dark macaws could find them. Unfortunately, they were pursued, and Daniel had to split them up to lead them away and to save his wife and son.

Lara was running as fast as she could through the Jungle, holding little Blu in her wings for protection. She constantly looked back behind her, checking if they were still being followed.

Lara gasped when she saw two dark macaws coming straight for her, and there was no way she could outrun them.

"There she is! Get her!" one of them yelled, flying as fast as he could to catch her.

Lara gasped and held Blu close to her chest, protecting him at all costs. "Shhh, it's okay. I won't let them hurt you."

Just when the dark macaws were close to getting her, Daniel had appeared out of nowhere with a huge stick in his wings, and whacked the two macaws away just in time.

"Daniel!" Lara screamed, happy to see her husband was still alive. "You're still alive."

"Lara, you have to keep moving. Get our son to safety." Daniel said to his loved one while picking up one of the dark macaws' weapons. "I'll hold them off."

"Okay. But Daniel." Lara said, as she and Daniel got closer together and kissed patiently. After it was over, she wish her husband good luck. "Be careful, Daniel. I love you."

"I love you, too, Lara." Daniel said, until he could see more macaws were coming. "Now GO!"

Lara obeyed and quickly ran away, still holding onto Blu in her wings. However, she didn't want to leave Daniel all alone, but she had to do what he said.

After she was out of sight, Daniel raised the weapon in the air and yelled out to the dark macaws as they approached. "You want me?! Come and get me! COME ON!"

###

The last Lara had heard was her husband yell out in anger, and since then it had been completely silent. Lare was now beginning to get tired, and had to rest somewhere if she was to escape.

Lara gasped when she could see a couple of dark macaws coming her way. She closed her eyes and a slight tear rolled down her, knowing that she could no longer elude them any longer.

Lara placed Blu in her talon and quickly flew up into an empty tree hollow which did have a nest inside, but looked like no-one had lived there for a while.

There was only one thing left for Lara to do, and that was to make sure her son was safe and sound. She laid Blu down in the middle of the nest and then prepared to leave him and lead the dark macaws away.

Lara slowly walked back over to the hollow exit/entrance, but before she left, little Blu began to cry, not wanting his mother to leave him all alone.

Lara quickly ran back to the nest and stroked her baby's head with her wing. "Shhhh. Shhh. It's okay. Please don't cry. I know you're scared, Blu..." Lara then picked up Blu and laid him down in her wing. "But you have to be brave. Just remember...We love you, Blu. And we'll always love you."

Lara then noticed Blu had fallen asleep in her wings. She planted a kiss on his head before laying him back down in the nest and walked back over to hollow exit/entrance. Lara took one last look at her son before flying out of the tree hollow, and wishing her son the best.

After Lara was gone and completely out of sight, Blu slowly peaked one of his big eyes open, and the last thing he heard was a loud female scream. He slowly closed his eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep.

###

The next day, it was a quiet peaceful day in the Jungle of Rio de Janeiro. The dark macaws were gone, and it didn't look like they had caused much damage. They must have been defeated by the Angelus.

_Everyone here is on fire _  
_Get up and join in the fun _  
_Dance with a stranger, romance and danger _  
_Magic could happen for real, in Rio _  
_All by itself (itself)_

In the tree hollow where Lara had left little Blu for safety, Blu had woken up when he could hear a song playing outside, and could feel his tail feathers dancing on their own.

He got up and walked near the hollow exit/entrance and began to dance around, enjoying the beautiful song.

_You can't see it coming _  
_You can't find it anywhere else (anywhere else) _  
_It's real, in Rio _  
_Know something else (something else) _

Blu then moved to the end of the tree hollow and spread out his wings, preparing to fly for the first time ever.

_You can't feel it happening _  
_You can feel it all by yourself._

However, just before he could fly out, he had fallen down out of the tree hollow and landed down by the front of the tree. Before he knew it, he was captured in a cage and taken away from the tree, and out of the Jungle.

###

Hours had passed since Blu had been captured and taken away, he was sitting all alone in a crate. Blu was scarred and very afraid, not knowing what was going to happen next.

Before he knew it, he felt the crate dropped down and onto the ground. And then he felt surprisingly colder than before. He whimpered a little and looked around, hoping his mom was near. "Mam." he spoke silently to himself.

Just then, the crate lid opened, and a small girl with glasses, red hair, and wearing a pink coat moved her hands forward and picked up Blu, who was afraid of this person who was way bigger than he is.

She picked him up and held him close to her face. The little girl softly stroked his head with her finger and whispered to him. "It's okay. I'll take care of you."

The little girl then held him to the side of her face.

Blu then arched an eyebrow, completely confused to what this girl was doing. Soon, however, he relaxed and closed his eyes while snuggling closer to her.

**Well, there you have it people. What a shocking discover, eh? Nexus was responsible for the death of Blu's parents, and this now explains why Blu was alone at the beginning of the movie. **

**I hope you all enjoyed this plot-twist I made. If you don't, then, meh. I don't care. My story. :D And Arlene's. **


	26. The time has come to bring down Ivan

**Rio the Darkness 4: Love and Light**

**Read below please.**

**Hi, everyone. Ricardo here. Before I reply to the reviews, I would like to make something clear. The Rio the Darkness story line is different to the other one. They have nothing to do with each other.**

**The first storyline (The last blue macaws new adventures) has the stories: The beginning of a beautiful love story, Rio the series, Rio 2 the party is back, Rio the series 2, Rio the series 3, Kidnapped, Nigel's last stand, Competition, No more Samba?, Rio the series 4, Rio 3 the party never ends, Rio the series 5, and Epilogue.**

**The other ****storyline (The Rio the Darkness) has the stories: Rio the Darkness, Rio the Darkness 2, Rio the Darkness 3, and Rio the Darkness 4: Love and Light.**

**They are both different storylines and have nothing to do with each other. Are we clear on that? I hope so because a lot of people are confused with that. I hope you all understand now. :D Now for the replies.**

**RIO2lover100: Yep, Nexus killed Blu's parents. Let's hope he can avenge them.**

**MCGamemaster90: Yep, Nexus and Ivan were responsible for Blu's parents' death. And yes, let's hope Blu makes him suffer.**

**Rapper the red macaw: Yep, it was shocking alright. And it explains everything all right. And thanks.**

**rio craziness: Yep, they were responsible alright. And let's hope they can bring Ivan down. And thanks, me and Arlene will try our best to keep it up. :D**

**Assassin's Creed Master: Thank you, and it was shocking alright, wasn't it? :D**

**Arlene the Scarlet Macaw: Shocking, isn't it? And yep, let's hope Blu can avenge his parents. And thanks. :D**

**spyrofan34: Yeah, maybe that could happen in Rio 2.**

**Francisco the Golden Macaw: Interesting indeed. :D**

**Blu100-Jewel100: Shocking, isn't it?**

**Loco Vampire: I think we all feel bad about Blu's parents. And those are very good points for Rio 2.**

**Isaac the shapeshifter: Glad you liked it, Isaac. :D**

**chloemcg: It made sense, didn't it? And no, Lara is not alive. If you are referring to the other stories, they have nothing to do with the Rio the Darkness story line. If you read, what I wrote above, then you will know what I mean. And little Blu was cute, wasn't he? And your story was good. :D And I'm glad you liked my battle. And it was a little tricky to find a way for Blu to be alone that morning. And thanks. :D**

After Ivan had finished the story about Blu's family, Blu and Arlene were in complete shock, not knowing if this was true or not.

"No..." Blu said, leaning down onto the ground in sadness while a tear dropped down his face. "It can't...It can't be true."

"Oh, but it is, Blu." Ivan chuckled, while he gave a little signal for his men to move in. "I was there. I saw it all. Your father begged as Nexus slowly choked the life out of him."

Though he was sad and on the verge of bursting out in tears, Blu screamed out in rage and fired a light beam at Ivan, who dodged seconds before it would hit him. "Your days of ruling is over, Ivan."

Ivan chuckled in response and flew up into the air, carrying the scepter in his talons. "Not today it is, Blu. Boys, have fun."

Blu and Arlene watched Ivan fly away as the four macaws and Mr. Kirilenko moved in on them. However, was for the stupid macaw and smart macaw, they had better ideas.

"Let's get out here!" the smart one said, as him and his partner fly away, retreating from the battle as they knew they wouldn't stand a chance.

"Hey, get back here!" one of the dark macaws ordered, but was useless since they carried on flying away. "Cowards! Boys, let's get 'em!"

Blu dodged their combat attacks and countered-attacked them and used his powers to keep them back.

Arlene was about to use her nature power to help, but she was suddenly grabbed in the massive talon of Kirilenko, who held her tight and held her close to his face. "You will die here, little macaw."

Rather than panic, Arlene closed her eyes and used the vines on the trees to slowly wrap around Kirilenko and hang him upside down on the tree.

Arlene smirked as she bidden him farewell. "Bye-bye. I think you'll just HANG around for a while."

Blu finished defeated the four macaws and regrouped himself with Arlene, and now it was time to do one last thing: kill Ivan and end this once and for all. "Arlene, Ivan may have both the Orb of Light and Darkness, but if we take him together, we have chance."

"Got it." Arlene nodded in response, as she and Blu flew into the air in pursuit of Ivan, ready to bring down this evil macaw once and for all, and reunite him with his Uncle.

###

Blu and Arlene traveled through the Jungle until they eventually had found Ivan in an open area of the Jungle. There was also dark macaws on one side, and a few of the Angelus's guards on the other side with a few military macaws.

He stood in the center of the area while he watched Blu and Arlene land down in front of him to confront him and were ready to attack.

Ivan chuckled in response, thinking he had already won this battle. "You don't stand a chance. I've bet worse than you. Look."

Blu and Arlene looked confused before they gasped when two guards walked out and they were dragging the Angelus-who looked very weak-in their wings.

"Noo..." Arlene gasped as she saw the Angelus almost unconscious.

The two guards then threw the Angelus near Arlene.

"NO!" Blu yelled as he ran to the Angelus and kneeled down beside her to help her. He held one of her wings in her and whispered to her. "Angelus..."

_"...Blu..."_ the Angelus said faintly, trying her best to stay awake. _"You're alive."_

"You're gonna be okay." Blu said, showing a little smile on his beak.

_"I know, Blu...I'm gonna make it..."_ the Angelus smiled and held his wing in hers. _"I just need to rest. You are my best student..."_ the Angelus smiled one last time and closed her eyes. Before she passed out, the Angelus said one more thing to Blu: _"Now, defeat Ivan, and save Rio."_

"Noo..." Arlene shook her head, not believing Ivan had managed to defeat the Angelus. "This can't be happening.."

"Oh but it is." Ivan said as he silently pulled out his scepter and powered it up before he fired a beam at Arlene, preparing to kill her while she was distract.

Arlene saw the beam coming and gasped, realizing she may be dead, but out of nowhere, a small Canary quickly jumped of Ivan with his bottle-cap in his wings as a shield. "NO!"

Arlene gasped and quickly kneeled down to Nico. "NICO! NO!"

Nico groaned in response, in agonising pain. He should be dead, but lucky for him his bottle-cap acted as a protective shield. "...Oh..that...hurt..."

"Nico...you're going to be okay." Arlene smiled as she held him in her wings. Her smile soon changed when Nico had passed out. "Nico? NICO?!"

"Arlene...It'll be okay..." Blu reassured placing one of his wings on her to comfort her, and with a smile. "Nico's just injured. He'll be okay, but we gotta job to do."

While Blu and Arlene helped Nico get to safety by placing him next to the Angelus's guards-who had came to help-Ivan chuckled in response and raised his scepter in the air. "Two of your friends defeated in one day. It must be my lucky day."

Arlene then got angry for the first time in a long time. She used her powers to silently sneak a vine behind Ivan, and in a split-second, she grabbed him with it and tried to throw him.

Ivan gasped and quickly fired the vine away before it could do anything to him. "What dark magic is this?"

"It's not dark magic." Arlene replied, as she made more vines come to her aid and try to grab Ivan.

"It wont save you." Ivan countered, firing a beam at Arlene, who managed to block it with her vines as a shield.

Before Arlene would attack further, Blu had joined in the battle to assist his friend into beating Ivan and finally ending his rule over Rio once and for all.

"Arlene...Let's finish this." Blu said, powering up the light essence in his wings.

Arlene nodded in response to the blue macaw before spreading her wings out in a defensive position and to finish off Ivan. "Let's do it, Blu."

Ivan smirked in response, and powered up the scepter. To him, this was like fun to him. "This should be fun."

_Thunder, rain, and lightning_  
_Danger, water rising_  
_Clamor, sirens wailing_  
_It's such a bad sign_

Blu jumped directly onto Ivan and hit him a few times on his stomach.

Ivan whacked the scepter off Blu's head and blew him back away before he could continue to hurt him further.

_Shadows of dark creatures_  
_Steel clouds floating in the air_  
_People run for shelter_  
_What's gonna happen to us_

Arlene joined in next. She tried using the wind to blow Ivan away, but he hung on and blasted her away.

Ivan placed his talon on Arlene's chest and held the scepter to her neck. "You have no chance against me."

_All the steps we take; all the moves we make; all the pain at stake_  
_I see the chaos for everyone; who are we; what can we do_  
_You and I are same in the way that we have our own styles that we won't change_  
_Yours is filled with evil and mine's not there is no way I can lose_

Blu quickly managed to recover and fired a light beam at Ivan, knocking him from Arlene and giving her a chance to recover. Blu jumped in the air and tried to hit Ivan, whom blocked and kicked Blu away.

_Can't hold on much longer; but I will never let go_  
_I know it's a one way track; tell me now how long this will last_  
_I'm not gonna think this way; nor will I count on others_  
_Close my eyes and feel it burn; now I see what I've gotta do_

Arlene quickly jumped onto Ivan and held onto him like a rodeo while she bit into his wing.

Ivan grunted and tried to throw Arlene off. "Get off of me!" he eventually got her off and blasted her away with a dark essence fireball.

_Open your heart, it's gonna be alright_

_Ancient city blazing_  
_Shadows keep attacking_  
_Little children crying_  
_Confusion, hopeless anger_

Blu then jumped forward and tackled Ivan to the ground and rapidly hit him across his face with his wings curled like fists, hitting him as many times as he could. "I will end you for all you have done!"

Just when it looked like Blu was going to finish this now, Ivan blocked his next attack and used the Orbs power to blast Blu away.

He and Blu got back up and charged straight at each other and grabbed each other in their wings and tried to push the other back.

"You cannot win, Blu." Ivan grinned, as he watched Blu struggle and groan in anger. "I will win this battle. This Jungle is mine now. Why do you resist? You could join me, Blu. With your anger and skills, you can be a king. You could be a ruler!"

"That's very tempting, Ivan." Blu sarcastically replied, while he pushed Ivan back even more. "But I think I'll stay on the good side for now."

"Then, Blu. You will have to do. ARGH!" Ivan yelled, kicking Blu's stomach and flipped him down to the ground.

_I don't know what it can be but you drive me crazy_  
_All your cunning tricks make me sick; you won't have it your own way_

_Can't hold on much longer; but I will never let go_  
_I know it's a one way track; tell me now how long this will last_  
_I'm not gonna think this way; nor will I count on others_  
_Close my eyes and feel it burn; now I see what I've gotta do_

Ivan jumped near Blu and used the Orbs power to lift him up into the air and keep him restrained from doing anything further. He lifted his talon up and grabbed Blu's throat and prepared to choke him to death. "You can't win, Blu. I am immortal. I am a God!"

"Your Uncle said the exact same thing." Blu countered, managed to move his wing forward and fire a light beam into Ivan's chest and blast him away.

_Open your heart and you will see_

_If it won't stop, there will be no future for us_  
_Its heart is tied down by all the hate; gotta set him free_

Arlene controlled what vines were left and managed to get them to restrain Ivan's wings and leave him vulnerable to attack.

Ivan struggled and tried to pull his wings free. "Get these things off of me!"

Blu quickly took his chance and began to unleash a series of quick, focused attacks on Ivan, hitting very fast on his stomach like the speed of light. A little move Blu liked to call "The Quick hit."

_I know it's a one way track; tell me now how long this will last_  
_Close my eyes and feel it burn; now I see what I've gotta do_

_Gotta open your heart dude_

Eventually, Ivan was becoming weak from Blu's attacks. He fell to the floor and gasped for air. However, as Blu and Arlene watched him struggle, he quickly blasted himself into a ball of darkness and shot both Arlene and Blu away.

_Can't hold on much longer; but I will never let go_  
_I know it's a one way track; tell me now how long this will last_  
_I'm not gonna think this way; nor will I count on others_  
_Close my eyes and feel it burn; now I see what I've gotta do_

Ivan got back up onto his talons and watched Blu and Arlene try to get back up, but they were too weak and almost out of energy.

_Open your heart, it's gonna be all right, yeah_

_Open your heart_  
_Open your heart_

_Yeah_

Ivan then grabbed Blu's neck and blasted him away with the Orb's power. He stood on Blu's neck and lifted the scepter, preparing to finish him and end this.

But lucky for Blu, Arlene quickly used her powers to pick Ivan up with some vines and throw him away.

Ivan screamed in rage and exploded into a darkness ball, sending Arlene away and into a nearby tree.

"Omph!" Arlene grunted, using her wings to get back up onto her talons. "Urg! I won't let you win!"

"You have lost, macaw." Ivan chuckled, holding the scepter down to Arlene's neck. "Now, you will die. And I will live."

"No..." she refused with an angry face. Arlene quickly made the wind blow hard and knock Arlene all the way back to another tree.

The impact was so hard, Ivan had dropped the scepter out of his wings, and the Orb had dropped out of it and rolled away from him.

Ivan grunted and tried to crawl his away back to the Orb."Oh...AH! The Orb! ...I need it..."

Before Ivan could get back to the Orb in time, Blu had picked it up in his wings and took it away from him.

"No...Give it back to me!" Ivan demanded, as he got back up onto his talons with a very angry face.

"No. You don't deserve this power." Blu refused, handing the Orb over to one of the Angelus's guards.

"I am a King." Ivan yelled, trying his best to stop falling over due to the pain, and without the Orb, he was no longer able to protect himself. "No. You're nothing but a bird."

"And you don't deserve that power." Arlene added.

"No, the Orb..." Ivan quietly magically appeared a dark essence fireball in his wing. "It's MINE!"

The fireball had hit Blu straight in the center of his chest before he could react. He yelled out and fell down to the ground, groaning by the pain.

Ivan then made flames in his wings and charged straight at Blu, ready to finish this now! "AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Arlene would not let Ivan hurt anyone further. She blew him away with her wind power back over to the same tree again. And before he could get up again, Arlene used the vines to wrapped around the tree, and with a hard pull, she pulled the tree down, which was going to fall down right on top of Ivan.

"Ugh." Ivan groaned, as he got back up onto his talons but gulped when he saw the tree coming straight at him. "Oh no."

The tree fallen straight down onto Ivan, finishing the evil macaw once and for all. She had did it. Arlene had killed Ivan and saved Rio from his rule.

"BLU!" a too familiar voice screamed out. It was Jewel, who quickly flew over to her husband and held him in her wings. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be okay." Blu groaned, trying to cope with the pain.

Arlene cringed in response, knowing how much that must have hurt Blu. "That's gotta hurt."

"I'm okay." Blu said, as he beckoned for Arlene to come over, and when she got close, Blu hugged her and his wife. "You did it, Arlene."

"You saved us." Jewel added.

"No, we did it, Blu." Arlene smiled, as she got out of the hug, and she and Jewel helped Blu back onto his talons. "Now, come on. Let's get you, Nico, and the Angelus to a medic."

**Ivan is now finally defeated by the two macaws Blu and Arlene. All hail our heroes! I hope you all enjoyed this battle. Now all there's left to do is to get Nico and the Angelus to recover again, and turn everything back to normal.**


	27. Setting things back to normal

**Rio the Darkness 4: Love and Light**

**Rapper the red macaw: Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. And thanks.**

**Assassin's Creed Master: Glad you liked the battle. And yep, Ivan is defeated. And thanks a lot, that means a lot. :D**

**rio craziness: Glad you loved the battle, my friend. And yep, all thanks to Blu and Arlene. And thanks a lot, glad you loved the story.**

**spyrofan34: Yeah, the Angelus can start building her army again. **

**Arlene the Scarlet Macaw: Thanks, and yep, Ivan is dead (thanks to you and Blu). And yes, it is coming to an end unfortunately. And hope you enjoy the rest.**

**Isaac the shapeshifter: Yep, you can't survive a tree alright. And I'm sure Ivan will say hi to his Uncle for you. :D**

**arttu salo: Thanks, dude, glad you liked the battle.**

**MCGamemaster90: THANKS! And don't worry, Nico will recover safe and sound. **

**(non-member) Guest: Thank you.**

**RIO2lover100: Yep, we knew they could do it alright. **

**cholemcg: Thanks, and yep, the World of Light is going to recover soon. And to answer your question: Yep, I will read the rest of your story when I'm free. And glad you liked the battle scene and the way Ivan died. And I know I kept people wondering what will happen. :D And I'm not sure if I will make anymore stories. (I might make a story of all my ideas and chapters I didn't publish). I will think about it, and if I do update another story, I'll let you know in a review.**

It was finally over. The evil macaw named Ivan was defeated once and for all, and order was restored, and the void to the World of Darkness was closed. All of the dark macaws were defeated and only a few were alive.

In the same area where Ivan was defeated, Blu, Jewel and Arlene watched the Angelus preparing to open a void back to her World. Nico had been taken to Tulio's aviary to recover. And a few military macaws were taking away what prisoners were left.

There was Vadin, Kate, Nigel, the smart macaw and stupid macaw, Mr. Kirilenko, a couple more dark macaws were going to be taken to the military macaw prison.

Blu_who had his tattoos removed again-and Jewel watched the Angelus open up a portal for her, the Mage, and her guards to travel back to the World of Light.

Before she left, the Angelus walked back over to Blu and offered him a talon shake. _"Well, Blu. I guess this will be good bye. When we get back, I'm closing connections from my World to this World so this will never happen again. It was good to know you."_

Blu smiled in response and gladly accepted her talon shake. "It was good to know you too, Angelus. Good luck. Your people will need you."

The Angelus nodded in response and ended the talon shake before she, the Mage, and her guards jumped through the portal, and possibly never to be soon again.

Blu watched the portal close up and placed one of his feathery wings over Jewel. "Well, I guess it's time to go back to our home now."

"I couldn't agree more, Blu." she smiled, planting a kiss on his beak. "Let's go."

The lovebirds held wings and began to walk away from the open area, and back to their home where they belong.

However, as they were walking, Captain Lenny-leader of the military macaws-quickly called Blu back with something important to say. "Wait, Blu. What about the Orb? Shouldn't you keep it?"

Blu turned back around to answer the military macaws's question. He smiled and kept a wing over Jewel. "No thanks, Lenny. It's too dangerous. It's better if it stays missing."

Lenny nodded in agreement before turning back to his men. "Boys, take these prisoners back to the prison."

Blu and Jewel continued to walk through the Jungle together, holding wings. Blu then let go of Jewel's wing and picked her up in his wings, resting her neck and talons in her husbands wings.

"Blu." Jewel giggled, enjoying her husband carrying her like she was a Queen.

"Allow me to carry you home." Blu said smiling, leaning her head down and planted a kiss on her head, to her delight. "Now let's go home."

**Time for the blue macaws Blu and Jewel to go back home, and go back to their peaceful-loving life. I hope you all enjoyed. The final chapter for this story is next.**


	28. The Aftermath

**Rio the Darkness 4: Love and Light**

A couple of weeks had passed since the events of Ivan and his Army of dark macaws almost taking over Rio de Janeiro Jungle. Things were now back to the way they should be: peaceful, quiet, and relaxing.

While all the local birds of the Jungle did their regular routine, others were still recovering. Nico, who had almost been killed in the blast from Ivan's, was now resting in Tulio's aviary.

As for the Blue Macaw family, they had all stayed close together in their home, waiting for Jewel to lay her new baby.

One peaceful morning, Arlene the Scarlet Macaw was soaring through the air, enjoying the fresh air and peace and quiet, but it was soon interrupted by loud thunderous screams coming from one of the tree hollows. "AHHHHHHHH!"

Arlene stopped in mid-air when she heard the scream, which to her, sounded very familiar. She noticed it was coming from the Blue Macaws' family tree. "What was that?!"

Arlene had to fly over to the tree hollow investigate the strange noises. Was the family under attack? Was someone in danger? Arlene landed down by the hollow entrance/exit, only to see it was Jewel, who was laying in her nest, screaming in agonising pain.

Jewel turned her attention to the hollow exit/entrance when she noticed her friend had arrived, and was lucky to arrive too. Jewel screamed out for help in agony. "Arlene!"

Arlene did not hesitate and quickly run towards the screaming Blue Macaw. "Jewel! Are you OK?!"

"I'm in labour!" Jewel shireked, placing both her wings on her stomach, trying to cope with the pain. "Please help me."

"What?! Ok, ok! Uh..." Arlene looked around contantyl, trying to think what she could do to help her friend. She kneeled down to Jewel and held out her right wing. "Here, hold my wing!"

Jewel grabbed onto Arlene's wing with an extreme grip. She squeezed her wing as hard as she could, almost breaking it.

Arlene whimpered as she tried to cope with the pain. Jewel was hurting her wing, but she knew if was nothing compared to what Jewel was feeling at the moment. She mumbled to herself while almost crying. "Just go with...The pain..."

Jewel then looked at the hollow exit/entrance, an a miracle finally happened. Blu and his children had returned with mangoes, which was suppose to be for their breakfast.

Blu immediately panicked when he heard Jewel's scream. He dropped the mangoes and quickly ran over to assist his wife and friend. "Jewel! Arlene!"

"Blu! I'm in labour!" Jewel cried out, but to Blu, it did look pretty oblivious to what was wrong.

Blu quickly swapped places with Arlene and supported Jewel in his wings, trying to help her in her time of need. Blu placed his wings under Jewel's back and over her body onto her back.

Arlene walked back over to the Blue Macaw kids and took them outside so they could give their parents some privacy. "Come on kids."

After Arlene was gone with the kids outside, Blu continued to support Jewel in his dark blue feathery wings, keeping her calm in her time of need. Blu could see Jewel was beginning to get exhausted, but he did not leave her and stroked her head to keep her calm. "It's okay, Jewel. I'm here. Everything's going to be Ok."

###

After a few minutes, Arlene and the kids had been watching the tree hollow from the ground. And now they noticed the screams had stopped. Was it over? Did Jewel give birth to the egg, or did she pass out?"

"Lets go check out what happened, kids." Arlene said, as she and the children flew back up to the tree hollow, hoping everything was fine and nothing had gone wrong for the Blue Macaws.

However, their worries were over when they saw Jewel sitting in the middle of the nest, cradling a small egg in her wings. Arlene smiled at the sight, happy for the macaws to have a new baby.

Blu sat close to his beautiful wife and placed his wing over her. He smiled while keeping her comfortable in his wings. "You did it, Jewel."

Jewel turned her attention to her husband and smiled while leaning her head forward and planting a kiss on the side of Blu's beak. "No, Blu, WE did it."

"Congratulations guys." Arlene congratulated the two lovebirds on their new baby, while she folded her wings together like arms and sighed.

"Thanks!" the two Blue Macaws thanked simultaneously together, while they watched their egg together.

Now all they had to do was wait until their egg hatches. It should not be long until it hatches, and now they will get the chance to experience what it was like to take care of a baby again.

After all, kids do grow up so fast.

**The end! Rio the Darkness 4: Love and Light is complete. I hope you all enjoyed this story, and like I said, I couldn't make it better than Rio the Darkness 3. I did try my best. :D**

**Hope you all enjoyed, and be sure to tell others about this story if you think if was good.**


End file.
